After Love Live
by E.Y.79
Summary: Han pasado los años para la miembros de μ's y cada una ha hecho su vida con su alguien especial, la mayoria ah cambiado y crecido; aun asi parece que el "destino" les ha juntado... ¿sera eso bueno para Honoka? Que es lo que pasara?...¿Por que? - Dale una oportunidad, por favor.
1. Prologo

Hola, eh puesto mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir esta historia, hace poco me he visto la serie y me ha fascinado; algunas cosas las he agregado pues desconozco que quieren ser la mayoría de las miembros. Espero te guste la historia si es así por favor dímelo si o también (solo que por favor respeto para ser respetado). Sin más por el momento espero te agrade DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, solo esta historia es idea mí, no pretendo ofender a nadie. ... Prologo

Ya han pasado alrededor de 10 años desde que la miembros deμ's han seguido su vida, muchas cosas habían pasado en esos; Maki era ahora doctora y estaba a nada de pasar a ser la encargada pues su padre ya casi se retiraba, ella junto con Nico quien ahora era una idol de las mejores, llevaban una relación hacia ya 8 años con el tiempo se volvieron más maduras llegando a aceptar que estaban enamoradas y sin temor a expresarse sin la necesidad de peleas absurdas (Casadas)... Por su parte Kotori se dedicaba a hacer ropa como toda una diseñadora profesional como siempre quiso siendo su línea una de las más reconocida en los últimos años, mientras Umi trabajaba en una empresa de finanzas hacia dos años le ascendieron ,ellas llevaban una relación desde un poco antes de graduarse y ya se habían casado (Casadas)... Desde que se graduó Eli entro para convertirse en una profesional dentro del baile logrando ser una de las más aclamadas y solicitadas para presentaciones en varios países saliendo constantemente de viajes, apoyada de Nozomi que era su representante, alegres están de su relación (Casadas)... Hanayo terminado la escuela entro a estudiar periodismo cuando termino entro a trabajar en una editorial en el área de revistas se dedicaba a las secciones de noticias del entretenimiento llegando a conocer a muchos artistas e ir a varios eventos ella vivía con Rin quienes dejaron de ser amigas y se volvieron una relación tierna pero "seria", Rin trabajaba como modelo (en planes)... Por otro lado Honoka era una cantante y compositora pero ayudaba con eso y la coreografía a A-Rise, a veces se presentaban juntas y ellas le ayudaban con la música para sus letras; al principio fue complicado para Anju y Erena pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron al principio por Tsubasa sabían que siendo su novia hasta mas empello y brillo producía en el escenario, pero estaban felices por ella y con el tiempo aceptándola como un miembro más, aunque era solista no lo parecía. Igual no es que la juzgasen ellas también tenían relación y sabían lo que se sentía estar con esa persona es importante, aunque era difícil con los viajes fuera del país ya sea de una u otra... Muchas perdieron comunicación entre ellas, pero no dejaban de ver los eventos en los que se presentaban... Hasta hoy...

...

Espero te haya gustado...

Hasta otro capitulo ..


	2. Capitulo 1 Reunión?

Hola, eh aquí el capitulo uno; quiero decir que esta historia se centrara mucho en una de mis parejas favoritas... Espero te guste, pues lo eh hecho lo mejor que pude (mejorare), por ahora espero y disfrutes del capítulo. DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.(Solo la historia de aquí.)

Capitulo 1. Reunión?

 _\- Nico, tengo una operación posiblemente llegue tarde, así que lo siento creo que no llegare a cenar, y mejor no me esperes despierta mañana tienes una presentación..._

 _\- Otra vez , bien. Me las pagaras cuando te vea..._

 _\- Si, si ..._

 _-Maki..._

 _\- Lo siento, te veré después.._

 _\- Espera.. si vas a ir verdad..._

 _-Te lo dije... lo intentare..._

 _\- Te veo luego ( Decía con tono triste)_

 _\- Si, me tengo que ir, así que hasta luego. ( Diciendo esto último colgó)_

-mo, se supone que hoy era nuestra noche... *Suspira* y luego ni siquiera... ( Es interrumpida por su celular al recibir un mensaje), ha de ser de mi representan... Maki *gritando lo ultimo y formándose una sonrisa en su rostro*

Al abrir el mensaje vio que decía _\Se me olvido, te quiero\_ con una imagen adjunta de ella haciendo el famoso Nico Nico Ni, _\Descansa y buena suerte mañana\ ,_ lo que provoco unas risillas. Terminando de cenar, en volvió la comida de Maki dejo una pequeña nota sobre esta, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a dormir después de un último repaso...

Eran las 12, Maki estaba en la entrada del apartamento dio u último suspiro y se dispuso a entrar sin hacer mucho ruido, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua pues estaba agotada y guardar en el refrigerador un postre que había traído como disculpa, encendió la luz y pudo ver que había comida en la mesa con una nota que decía _\Yo también te quiero, calienta esto en el microondas por unos 10 min. y estará listo. Espero te haya ido bien y descansa.\_ \- Ja, bueno tengo supongo que tengo algo de hambre (Susurraba para no despertarla). coloco La comida lo dicho, después que termino se dio una ducha rápida y se dispuso a dormir en el sofá pues no quería despertar a Nico.

Mientras esto último sucede...

\- Honoka

Hablaba por quinta vez una ya molesta Tsubasa esperando respuesta mientras tocaba a la perta, cansada fue a la cocina a buscar la llave de la habitación donde estaba la susodicha...

\- Honoka, voy a pasar (Decía al abrir la puerta)

Al entrar vio a Honoka con los auriculares puesto y con su lápiz escribiendo, si bien no le gustaba interrumpirle, mañana sabía que había un concierto y no quería que se quedase dormida o enfermarse, se acerco lentamente y le agarro de los hombros sorprendiéndola... se retiro los audífonos y dirigió su vista a Tsubasa...

\- Que pasa, necesitas algo, tengo que terminar (Cuestionaba entono serio y algo enojado)

\- Que fría... (Dijo en tono triste)

-*Suspiro* Lo siento, es solo que necesito terminar esto para el próximo disco. lo sabes...

Esto sucedía mucho últimamente, le iba tan bien que la discografía pidió uno para los próximos 3 meses y ya casi se cumplía el plazo, faltando varias canciones... Tsubasa le dijo que no se comprometiera en muchas cosas, pero no lo hizo; al ser así ella trataba de ser la alegre y espontanea mientras para quitarle lo serio ... suspiro y luego dijo...

-Sabes qué hora es...

\- Las 10 (Dijo dudosa)

\- No van a dar las 12, y sabes mañana tienes una presentación

\- Tan tarde, *suspiro y con brazos cruzados* lo sé. Espera me llamaste para cenar...

\- Si lo hice, pero no saliste así que comí sola - Porque? ( Pregunto triste)...

\- No quería interrumpirte, además pensé que el hambre te sacaría de aquí, pero no fue así

\- *Empezó a reír y pasar su mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza * Me disculpo, bueno primero me daré un baño mientras me preparas algo delicioso y luego nos vamos a dormir, te parece.( Preguntaba dudosa)

\- ... (Volteo a ver a otro lado)

\- Eso es un no

\- ...

-Estas así de enojada *Terminando de decir esto, ella se levanto se acerco abrazo a Tsubasa (quien se puso nerviosa y se ruborizo un poco) le agarro suavemente la barbilla y giro su cabeza para que le viese a los ojos (Tsubasa puso un poco de resistencia pero cedió al final) al estar frente a frente le dio un beso primero en la frente, otro en la nariz y finalmente en los labios así fue durante unos minutos, pasaba su manos por su espalda haciendo leves círculos hasta que el aire hizo falta, se acerco y le susurro en su oído izquierdo, con ojitos de perrito* Me perdonas...

\- Si (Decía nerviosa), bueno vas a comer, hare algo para que cenes mientras te das el baño y después a la cama. Ok.

\- Si, señora *Dijo enérgica y sonriente de nuevo en pose militar*

-Bien, qué esperas

\- Esto (Se acerco a ella y le otro beso mientras le agarraba la espalda para acercarle mas), bien voy y vuelvo Termino de decir esto y salió con dirección al baño estaba roja quería seguir ir a mas pero no era momento... por unos minutos se puso bajo el agua fría para calmarse después templo el agua abriendo la caliente

\- Hi *Quedo en shock unos minutos,(Pareciera que..) de dio unos pequeños golpes para despertar y se dirigió a la cocina alegre* Después de una cena ligera procedieron a ir a dormir Tsubasa puso una alarma en su cel, en el de ella y el despertador, mientras se cambiaba, llegando la hora durmieron abrazadas.

Por la mañana...

Tres alarmas sonaban al unisonó despertando de golpe a Honoka, agarro y apago todas, se iba a volver a dormir pero la detuvo Tsubasa la sentó bien coloco una bandeja con el desayuno y se sentó a su lado...

\- Buenas, descansaste

\- Si, algo (Empezó a dar bocazas a la comida alegre). Y tu

\- Si, preparada para el concierto

\- Lo ansió...

\- Por qué? ( Pregunto curiosa y confundida)

\- Porque cantaremos juntas o lo olvidaste

\- No, solo quería confirma que esa alegría era por mi *Realmente lo olvido, pero jugó su mejor carta para no enojarla*

-Pues, por quien más. Además tengo una sorpresa para ti después del concierto...

\- Enserio, que es

-Si te digo no es sorpresa, lo sabrás en su momento.

\- Bien (Dijo resignada y cruzando los brazos )

\- Bien ahora arréglate y prepara las cosas, hay que estar dos horas antes y será mejor que salgamos si eso queremos. ( Mientras decía esto se paro agarro la bandeja y se dirigió a la salida)

\- Okey

Se hallaban practicando una vez más el grupo de A-RISE con la cantante del momento Kosaka Honoka, pues faltaba media hora para la presentación y ellas eran la apertura. Después de una vez más tomaron un descanso y seguido se fueron a cambiar, Tsubasa por su parte dijo ir a buscar agua Honoka le quería acompañar pero esta le dijo que no era necesario...

-Este es... (Dijo al divisar el numero que buscaba y marco)

 _-Buenas_

 _\- Hola, ya vienen en camino_

 _\- Si, gracias por el transporte. Te paso a..._

 _-_ _Hola, bueno Tsubasa-san_

 _\- Hola. Si, dime_

 _\- Gracias, por todo_

 _\- No se preocupen por eso..._ _-_

 _Tsubasa, cámbiate ya casi es hora (Decía a lo lejos Erase)_

 _\- Si, ya voy_

 _\- Parece que te entretuvimos_

 _-_ _No para nada, me voy luego les veo.._

Esta corrió a vestidores y se cambio dieron una última práctica. El concierto empezó...

La siguiente para sorpresa de Honoka, ya que no había revisado quienes asistirían por estar encerrada y concentrada...

\- Bien señores y señoritas ese ha sido el grupo de A-RISE con la cantante Kosaka Honoka, aplausos.(Unos aplausos después) Continuando con el programa la siguiente es la Idol Yasawa Nico .

Entro en escenario se acomodo, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó su actuación...

*( _Minutos antes.. por teléfono..._

 _\- Hola, lista para brillar_

 _\- Si, ya casi es mi turno, ya estás aquí_

 _-... Si, voy llegando_

 _\- Enserio._

 _\- Si... No me crees_

 _\- Sí, claro (dijo no muy segura) me tengo que ir a cambiar, te veo luego_

 _\- Claro, te quiero_

 _-_ _Si, yo también_ )*

Termino, salió del escenario y el presentador presento a los siguientes...

Tras vestidores...

Nico termino de cambiarse y al salir se encontró con Honoka quien se le abalanzo para darle un gran abrazo y acariciarse con sus mejillas...

\- Nico-chan

\- Honoka, suéltame *decía mientras se trataba de zafar *

\- Por qué? *pregunto curiosa y divertida mientras veía a los ojos*

\- Porque, apenas respiro y creo que no le caigo bien a ella. *Dijo con dificultad y señalando a Tsubasa quien tenía un aura caliente alrededor*

\- Oh, creo que no te recuerda aunque, cual crees que das más miedo la de ella o la de (Pregunto divertida al soltarla con unas gotitas en la frente entre susurros y señalo, ahora a maki quien tenía una oscura presencia y con una flor en su mano )

\- *trago saliva* Ambas

\- NICO

\- HONOKA

Las mencionadas parecían acorraladas y mas chiquitas hasta que se voltearon a ver entre ellas Tsubasa y Maki se calmaron un poco al ver quiénes eran la otra persona, disculpándose.

\- Si, Tsubasa

\- Nico, es inocente es culpa de Honoka

-Como has dicho Honoka (Volteando a ver más de cerca a la otra hasta que le reconoció). Honoka eres es tu...

-Si, hola Maki. Como has estado? (Pregunto nerviosa)

\- Bien, y tú ? Entonces ella es...

-Bien pero, un nerviosa si me sigues viendo así. Si ella es Tsubasa...(Mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza)

\- Oh, lo siento... me disculpo. Hola Tsubasa

\- Hola, Maki cierto... han cambiado

\- Si, perdón por no reconocerles, mas a ti Honoka, me disculpo

Se estrecharon las manos con algo de fuerza Tsubasa y Maki, después ayudaron a levantarse a sus respectivas...

\- Honoka, entonces ellas son...

\- Si, mis amigas. Aunque hace algo que no hablamos... jejeje

\- Si, cierto porque te enviado mensajes pero no contestaste y ahora con el trabajo...

\- Jeje, me robaron el celular de antes y no pude encontrar el numero de varias. Lo siento... y ti Nico, como has estado?

\- Bien, ocupada y tu. Como va ser cantante y compositora?

\- Pues agotador pero con su ayuda todo me es fácil... verdad? (Pregunto a Tsubasa mientras la abrasaba)

\- Mayormente te ayuda Erena (Dijo roja, fingiendo indiferencia y algo de celos)

\- Tu sabes que no me refiero a eso si no a tu apoyo, paciencia y amor. ( Lo último se lo dijo en el oído y seguido le dio un beso en el cachete, le soltó del abrazo)

\- Bueno, si lo pones así... (Decía nerviosa ya que Honoka se le aproximaba a darle un beso en los labios aunque fueron interrumpidas)

\- Tsubasa, sabes tenemos otra presentación arréglate ya. (Al termino vio hacia la otra chica) Honoka te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando hagas eso, deja que se vaya a arreglar... (Volteo y noto a dos personas más a las cuales saludo) Hola, Nico buena presentación, vamos Tsuba...

*toc toc toc*

\- Ya voy, si me permiten. Honoka sobre la sorpresa, veras es...

\- Permiso (Dijeron dos voces a la vez mientras abrían la puerta) se encuentra aquí Kira Tsubasa ( Terminando de entrar cerraron la puerta)

\- Sí, estoy aquí pasen

\- No sabes quiénes son y les permites entrar...

\- Si, lo sé. Voltea y veras. (Dicho esto volteo insegura y se llevo una sorpresa)

\- Kotori, Umi que hacen aquí...

\- Vamos, no te alegra vernos...

\- Que mala Honoka-chan, ya no nos quieres

\- QUE, no no*negaba con la cabeza*. Los que pasa es que pensé que estaban en otro país y por eso no vendrían (Se lanzo a Kotori y le dio un abrazo mientras frotaba sus cachetes, al principio fue divertido para todos después se empezaba a sentir calor a los que estaban alrededor de sus pareja, Umi se acerco y jalo a Kotori, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza a Honoka)

\- Eso, duele *sobándose*

\- Yo, también te extrañe y no has cambiado

\- Si, lo sé ... espera (Volteándose a Tsubasa) esta era la sorpresa...

-Sí, pero por ahora iré a cambiarme... pueden hablar mientras y luego que terminemos nos vamos... si me vasa esperar verdad...(Menciono dudosa y con tono molesto)

\- Claro... pero primero, me pueden esperar voy a acompañarla

\- No, hay problema... - Igual nos gustaría conversar con Nico y Maki, verdad

\- Si, sería bueno

\- No es necesario... (No termino, cuando Honoka le interrumpió agarrando de la manga de la camisa y empezó a correr para seguirle el paso, después de que se fueron Erena salió de la habitación para reunirse con Anju)

\- Parece que se divierten, y ustedes como han estado

\- Bien, estoy en el hospital casi todo los días pero hoy me escape para ver a Nico y ti Kotori .

\- Enserio, acabo de regresar de un viaje y Tsubasa nos contacto para venir, así que aceptamos, verdad Umi

\- Si, yo igual eh regresado de viaje pero no podíamos perder la oportunidad de verte a ti y a Honoka

\- Así que revisaron el...

*toc toc toc*

\- Buenas esta Nico (Dijo Nozomi mientras abría entrando seguida de Eli, quienes se sorprendieron, cerraron la puerta)

\- Chicas, están aquí casi todas (Menciono Eli)

\- Eli, Nozomi les íbamos ir a buscar pero... bueno como están? (Dijo con una sonrisa kotori )

\- Bien, de giras últimamente, pero este es nuestro último. Ahora vamos a descansar estos meses y ustedes?... y Honoka también está por aquí...

\- Acompaño a Tsubasa-san

\- Enserio, entonces que les parece si ...

Fueron interrumpidas, pues alguien tocaba la puerta buscando Nico parecer ser que eran reporteras, casi pedía que se retirasen cuando una entro y corrió hacia ella era Rin quien se le lanzo para darle un abrazo y hacia lo mismo que Honoka, seguido entro Hanayo quien se le hizo una sonrisa amplia al ver a casi todas y pidió disculpas a Maki quien otra vez se ponía celosa se acerco retirando a Rin... - Me disculpo por pasar sin permiso. (Inclinándose una vez mas ) - Tranquila, deja la formalidad. (Pidió Eli) - Veo que hoy se han vuelto a cruzar nuestros caminos. (Menciono Nozomi sonriente) - Aunque, falta Honoka la han visto?. ( Pregunto curiosa, pues también quería verle)

...

Espero siguas esta historia, pretendo que no sea larga, pero veremos.

Sin más me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo...

 **Comentarios, opinado o con sugerencias son recibidos.**


	3. Chapter 2 Una noticia, no muy grata1

Hola, me disculpo por no subir antes pero mi computadora se descompuso y no eh tenido mucho tiempo hasta hoy… Espero les guste, esta historia se volverá algo dramática *aunque no soy perfecta en esto he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo*. Sin más por el momento disfrutarlo…

 **DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece…**

 _ **Capítulo 2. Una noticia, no muy grata. Parte 1**_

\- Fue con Tsubasa y lo más probable es que este viendo a A-RISE (Dijo indiferente Maki)

\- Enserio, el show estar por terminar así que vamos a ver y luego platicamos todas (dijo Nozomi)

\- Si (respondieron todas al unisonó)

Por el lado derecho veían como bailaban A-RISE, termino su presentación con una sonrisa y al salir de la vista del público; se acercó Honoka con tres toallas y botellas de agua entregándoselas a cada una...

-Buen trabajo

-Y salió, como lo ensayamos (pregunto Erena antes de tomar un sorbo al agua)

-Sí todo bien, bueno vamos a casa Tsubasa (Le dijo mientras la abrazaba de camino a vestidores)

\- No, me iré con Anju y Erena, tú ve con tus amigas. (Contesto mientras se metía a cambiar)

\- Te prometí que regresaría contigo (le reprocho)

\- Pero... no... Yo bromeaba, te aseguro que quieres hablar con ellas. Ve...

\- Sí, quiero pero ya estoy cansada...

\- Pero entonces... es posible que no les veas después (Dijo mientras salía del vestidos)

\- Si es por eso..entonces...(no termino, salió del lugar, Tsubasa quedo algo confundida)

Honoka se dirigió con las demás y les pidió sus números telefónicos, comento que quería hablar con ellas pero necesitaba terminar algo del trabajo *"mentira"* y pidió si podían quedar otro día...

-Claro (respondieron todas)

-Mañana estaría bien, para todas (dijo Umi)

-Si (contesto Hanayo )

-Nosotras podemos (Dijo Eli)

-Sí, pero sería en la tarde tengo una reunión (Dijo Honoka nerviosa)

-Igual yo (Maki contesto, después de pensarlo un rato)

-Bien les parece si por mensaje acordamos lugar y hora (Dijo Honoka al ver que Tsubasa se iba)

-Si, está bien (dijo Nozomi)

-Bien me voy (decía moviendo la mano)

 **Al día siguiente en la mañana…**

Tsubasa era la primera en abrir los ojos, intento levantarse pero su compañera le tenía abrazada, ella todavía un poco agotada pues la noche anterior después de volver, cenar Honoka después de unos besos apasionados terminaron haciéndolo. Buenos días Honoka (Susurro a su oído con ritmo cantarín) mmm…

-Despierta, tengo que ir al estudio (Dijo al ver que esta ya despertaba)

-No, 5 minutos más… (Contesto arrestando palabras)

-Por favor (Dijo en tono infantil)

-Entonces, ve que te detiene (Dijo con tono molesto mientras volteaba la cabeza)

-No te pongas así, estas abrasándome y no me puedo mover, eso además tú también tienes cosas que hacer (Contesto divertida ante el puchero de su novia)

-Pero es hasta la tarde con las chicas (Decía segura)

-No es cierto, me dijiste que tenías una reunión con…

-mmm… ehh … con mi represéntate para algo de contrato … y que hora es?(dijo sin ver a Tsubasa, pues buscaba su celular liberando del agarre a Tsubasa)

-Oh, en serio… espero no sea más trabajo (Decía en tono triste mientras se terminaba de levantaba) No creo que sea eso Bien, entras primer a bañarte

-No entra tu, yo preparo el desayuno …

-okey

Cuando Tsubasa entro Honoka empezó a masajearse la cabeza y con las manos temblorosas busco en su mesita una caja de la cual saco unas pastillas y después de ponerse algo de ropa se fue a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de agua para pasarse las pastilla para disponerse a hacer el desayuno. Terminaba de servir los platos, cuando Tsubasa le sorprendió dándole un abrazo haciendo que diese un pequeño salto…

-moo, Tsubasa …

-Dime (Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento y empezaba a comer) Gracias por la comida…

-*suspirar* Nada, y que tal ya están listas para la gira que viene (Dijo después de comenzar comer)

-Algo… (Contesto con tono dudoso)

-Por qué? Todavía les falta algo? O es… (Honoka pensaba si terminar la oración)

-No nada de eso…. (Dijo rápido)

-Entonces… * Después de un rato mirándole contesto con tono molesto *

-Por nada en especial, y tú, ya te llegaron ideas para tus canciones

-Creo que si (dando un mordisco a su pan continuo) me ocupare de ello esta semana

-Puedo escuchar alguna? * Con ojos de perrito*

-No creo, no hoy tal vez otro día (contesto riendo algo nervioso y forzado, se levantó y retiro los trastes para lavarlos) no te preocupes por esto lo haré yo, ve anda, sabes cómo se pone Erena si llegas tarde. * Sonrió alegremente ya que veía que su novia no se convecina, ni movía*

-Está bien, te veré en la comida no llegues tarde (dijo después de depositar un beso en los labios de Honoka)

-Si, te quiero… nos vemos después (Dijo al ver abrir la puerta)

-Yo igual (Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta)

Antes de terminar y al ver que su novia ya no estaba se puso de cunclillas y trato de controlar su respiración pasado unos minutos al sentirse mejor termino lo que estaba haciendo y se metió a bañar, se cambió y salió corriendo pues se le había hecho algo tarde para su "reunión"

 **En el Hospital…**

Maki estaba alegre por lo de la tarde, después de algunos años por fin se juntarían todas para platicar. Mas lo estaba al ver como estaba Nico así que daría unas últimas revisiones y terminaría con todo. Hasta que…

-Doctora Nishikin, vera el doctor Ishida no puede presentarse hoy pero tiene una paciente la cual entregaba sus resultados hoy…

-Doctor Oliver, enserio, déjame adivinar quieres que le de los resultados al paciente

-Si así es No es que me niege pero, porque no reprogramar su cita para otro día

-Vera esta paciente es una celebridad, además las pruebas realizadas en ellas son posiblemente de alto riesgo, así que preferiríamos saber que cartas desea tomar lo más rápido posible

-*suspiro* Entendido, tienes los resultados y su historial

-Si tome, gracias

-Solo espero no tome mucho tiempo (Dijo para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su compañero ya que ahí estaría la paciente…

Al entrar se presentó y no se fijó en su paciente pues revisaba los documentos que había recibido…

-Buenas días

-Buenos días (dijo nerviosa la mujer) disculpe pero usted no es el doctor Ishida, verdad?

-No, yo soy la doctora Nishikino Maki, el doctor a cargo de su caso por ciertas razones no se presentara hasta la otra semana (decía sin mirar al paciente, mientras tomaba asiento)

-Oh… pudieron decirme y yo venía otro… día…

-Así hubiera sido si los resultados no hubieran sido malos… señorita… Kosa…ka … Hono… Honoka (Al terminar bajo de golpe los papeles para ver el rostro de su amiga la cual sonreía nerviosa y la saludaba)

-Hola Maki, que tal esta Nico?

-Bien, espera tu eres la paciente del doctor Ishida que tiene…

Espero les haya gustado, siento si es lago corto… pero no es fácil hacer esto en un ciber con un teclado que no coopera * Además no soy buena trabajando bajo tiempo, me disculpo de nuevo*… Quejas y sugerencias, opiniones todas son recibidas. Gracias por leer.

Gracias por la Reviews a: Tanuki-pyon : Que bueno que te guste. Espera un poco para más NicoxMaki.

lwi55: Aquí esta… espero te gustase y, lo siento por la demora espero no sea así más.

WIRADesuGa: Gracias

Muy pronto espero subir la continuación, pues la historia no es problema ya que la tengo lo más adelantada… Hasta otro capítulo…


	4. Chapter 3 Una noticia, no muy grata 2

**_Hola querido lector hoy traigo la segunda parte de Una noticia, no muy grata... Espero les guste,_**

 ** _No soy medico y no soy de enfermarme así que me disculpo por no saber llevar bien la conversación... sin mas empecemos._**

 **Desclemier; Love Live no me pertenece, ni sus personajes...**

 **…**

 _ **Capitulo 3. Una noticia, no muy grata. Parte 2**_

-Que es lo que tengo, Maki

-Mmm … espera y Tsubasa porque no te acompaño

-…

-Honoka

-… me podrías decir lo que tengo, por favor. Y si tiene solución (susurro por lo bajo)

-Le dijiste, verdad *pregunto con tono serio*

-No, ella no sabe nada

-Pero se lo piensas decir, ¿no?

-…. No

-¿Por qué?

-No diré mucho, solo que ella de alguna manera se volvió sobre protectora y exagerada aunque lo disimula bien, aunque con el tiempo ha "disminuido"… lo sigue siendo. En base a lo que tenga lo pensare, pero no importa que no quiero que le digas a nadie, principalmente a ella

-Como amiga me costaría mucho…

-Maki por favor

-Lo haré como doctor

-Si eso te funciona

-Lo hace… lo hará

-Bien, podrías decirme que tengo

-Veras, solicitaste varios exámenes, pues al parecer no te sentías bien desde hace 4 meses, no. A excepción de uno has salido negativo en los demás…

-Si, y ese es…

-Al parecer unas tomografías del cerebro han mostrado que se ha formado un tumor en la parte trasera del mismo, no parece ser maligno, pero realiza cierta presión la cual causa tus síntomas, los cuales en tu caso son … Colapso, temblor en las manos, dolor de cabeza, adormecimiento de brazos …

-Que, ¿porque?

-Bueno existen varios factores que lo pueden causar, pero revisando tu historial medico y no es por ninguno de ellos.

-Entonces

-Hay situaciones en las que aparecen en personas no crees debes decirle a Tsubasa…

-Que se puede hacer, hay alguna solución

\- Las recomendaciones quimioterapia, radioterapia y cirugía...

-¿Cuál me recomiendas tu?

-… yo no …

-Por favor dime

-Cirugía

-Bien, entonces solicito una cirugía

-Ahora vuelvo

Maki, salió en busca de los documentos e información necesarios, Honoka en eso no pudo mas y dejo escapar algunas lagrimas...

-Sabes si ella te ve teniendo un ataque como se lo explicaras...

-Pero eso no ha pasado y no pasara. Además, ya no duermo con ella muy a menudo y ya me dieron medicamentos para controlarlos

-*suspiro* Algún síntoma más en este tiempo …

-Veras en este último mes… de repente … olvido como escribir … o leer

 **-** Y como haces para tus trabajos

-No hago mucho últimamente, eso me a atrasado con el ultimo álbum

-Cundo termina tu plazo de entrega

-2 semanas …

-Bien, solo firma aquí y aquí. Ya revise y la operación sera llevada acabo el 22 del próximo mes, a las 4 pero tienes que estar una hora antes

-Lo marcare

-Por cierto te recomiendo que trates de relajarte y mas antes de la operación, ya que si no podría empeorar tu estado

-Lo intentare, pero con el trabajo...

 _*Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life*_

 _-Hola, Tsu. ¿Qué paso?_

 _-HONOKA, se puede saber donde estas, ya viste la hora_

 _-¡EH! No me había fijado, ya voy para haya_

 _-No tardes_

 _-Si, te veo en un rato_

 _-Bay_

-Creo que se nos ha hecho tarde

-De que hablas

-La comida, estamos casi media hora atrasadas

-La comi... Enserio, Nico me matara

-A mi Tsubasa, te espero afuera no tardes mucho que si no, no van ha dejar algo para enterrar …

-No lo dudo, pero si quieres adelantat...

-No de verdad, te espero.

Dicho esto Honoka salió del lugar casi corriendo, Maki entrego los documentos en recepcion, fue a cambiarse y tomando sus cosas se despidió de los demás. Un poco antes de llegar reviso su celular y efectivo le esperaba una muy molesta Nico.

 _/ Buenos días, Maki. Espero tengas un buen día./_

 _/No se te olvido lo de la llegues tarde./_

 _/Maki, ¿donde estas?./_

 _/ Nishikino Maki, dijiste que llegarías a la hora, tienes menos de 20 min. Para ./_

No me ira bien verdad

\- en coche, verdad

-Si, por eso te espere porque seria mas rápido a caminar

-Gracias, nos vamos

-Si

En todo el transcurso hubo silencio, el cual fue roto por Maki un poco antes de llegar...

-Honoka me dejarías ayudarte con tu disco

-Eh, ¿Por qué, quieres hacer eso?

-A ti como a las demás les debo el hecho de que Nico y yo seamos pareja, nos han ayudado a aceptarnos y en evitar romper varias veces cuando empezamos... además tu, Elí y Umi me ayudaron a que mis padres aceptaran esta relación, así que...

-Eso lo hicimos porque tu eres para nosotras una gran amiga, no es necesario que me devuelvas el favor, además tu trabajo en el hospital no te daría tiempo...

-Ese no es problema, desde mañana empiezan mis vacaciones así que tiempo tendré...

-Y Nico, sabes que no quiero que nadie se entere, además porque gastar el tiempo conmigo.

-Ella todavía no lo sabe, y prometí que como medico no diría nada, déjame...

-No creo que …

-Si lo que te preocupa es Tsubasa...

-No es por ella, sale de viaje mañana, vuelve en una semana...

-Y crees avanzar algo esa semana

-….

-Dime, que harás, supongo que quieres acabar esta semana, ¿o no?

-Bien, te mando luego la dirección. Ahora bajemos antes de que alguna incendie el auto con nosotras adentro.

-Bien

-Honoka, por que has tardado... ¿Maki?

-Hola Tsubasa, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, espera. Honoka ¿Por qué viene ella contigo?

-Bueno, veras...

-Maki-chan, se puede saber porque has tardado, por que no contestaste mis mensajes, sabes que me tienes que avisar si...

-Si que

-Venias con Honoka

-Si, ella me recogió hace unas cuadras, ya que veníamos al mismo lugar...

-…

-Honoka...

-Oigan ustedes, les parece si platicamos adentro

-Si, ya vamos Umi..

 **…**

Y bien hasta aquí este capitulo. Espero les guste.

Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos.

 **Gracias por las Reviews a:**

 **lwi55 :** Gracias. Espero siga siendo así.

 **Susy Cullen:** Gracias. Si yo también lo eh notado, por eso quería cambiar un poco eso, claro que no, por eso eh pedido eso ya que es bueno conocer como es mas cómodo y entendible... respecto a lo que mencionas esto es lo que eh entendido, que piensas, aunque ya tenia una parte escrita así que... poco a poco mejorare. Gracias por las sugerencias, claro que no.¿Que te ha parecido este capitulo?. Saludos.

 **Tanuki-pyon :** Claro que si. Gracias.

 **WIRADesuGa :** ¿Qué te pareció?

 _ **Hasta otro capitulo.**_


	5. Chapter 4 ¿Entonces, aceptamos o no?

_Hola, ¿como están?_

 _¿Otro capitulo tan rápido? Pues si, hoy eh tenido tiempo y dije por que no...así que eh aquí el siguiente._

 _ **Desclemier: Love Live no me pertenece...**_

…

 **Capitulo 4. ¿Entonces, aceptamos o no?**

Entraron en el restauran, después de ordenar empezaron a platicar de viajes, trabajo y lo que han hecho; la conversación pasaba por cada una entre risas, bromas. Fluida y amena en una de esa Tsubasa se acerco sutilmente a Honoka y le susurro...

-Hono, estas bien. Te duele algo …

-Eh, no por que...

-Honoka, porque has llegado tarde *dijo Umi antes de tomar su Copa*

-Trabajo, jeje

-Te han puesto mas...

-No, no eso querían pero como aun no termino el nuevo álbum, les dije que me dejaran esta dos ultimas semanas que es lo que falta por entregar...

-En cerio, sacaras otro disco pero si hace casi 4 mese has sacado el anterior. Yo tengo entendido que publicas 6 meses después del anterior...

-Tranquila, Hanayo sabes que me encanta cada faceta de ti. Pero hoy estamos con nuestras amigas, ademas creo que has confundido a Honoka-chan, nya.

-Lo se, Rin-chan... me disculpo...

-No te preocupes, es cierto lo que has dicho pero me pidieron adelantar, así que, acepte.

-Oh... podría...

-Hanayo te pedimos que no publiques, ni menciones nada en la revista para la que trabajas ya que debes saber como llevamos nuestra relación debido a nuestros trabajos...

-Es cierto, solo ustedes y familiares, saben que estoy casada con Kotori

-Y a Umi-chan no le gusta llamar la atención...

-Kotori.

-Es cierto, yo como Idol no "puedo" tener una relación, y si es el caso debo ser discreta, ademas...

-Sabes como se pondrá mi padre …

-Si, de verdad tranquilas chicas no diré nada de hoy, no soy Kouzumi Hanayo reportera, si no una amiga que se reúne con amigas que no ha visto en mucho tiempo.

-Lo nuestro no es tan secreto, pero tampoco queremos que el mundo se entere ...

-Hanayo,shiii...

-Si, si no traicionare su confianza

En eso el celular de la mayoría sonó, al sacarlo y leer el mensaje quedaron perplejas...

-Chicas que pasa...

-Honoka, Rin...

-Honoka-chan,nozomi-chan, Nico...

-Tsubasa...

-Tsu nos lo muestras...

-Claro

-Nico, Nozomi, Rin creen que hemos recibido el mismo mensaje...

-Tal vez, quieres leer el tuyo...

-Bien... dice …

 _Hola. Buenas tardes._

 _Me presento soy Riko una de las organizadoras del evento Love Live: School Idols Proyect de este año. Kosaka Honoka, hemos hablado y solicitado con su representante su numero ya que sabemos que usted es una de las miembros de_ _μ's ._ _El motivo de mandar este mensaje es que para celebrar los 10 años de este evento, queremos que el grupo_ _μ's participe en este. ¿Participaran?_

 _Sin mas por el momento, esperamos su respuesta hasta dentro de 5 días, en dado caso de aceptar se les enviara la información necesaria del evento._

 _Me despido._

-¡ ¿QUÉ? !

-Parece que han tratado de contactar con los que se podía, eh

-Nozomi...

-Y que quieres hacer Honoka

-Yo, creo que esta vez deben decidir, ya que todas trabajan ¿alguna tiene tiempo?

-Mi representante seguro querrá que acepte y me encantaría volver a compartir escenario con todas...

-Nosotras también compartimos opinión con Nico; Elichi y yo aceptamos, claro si las demás pueden

-A mi me encantaría pero como sabremos que día será, tal vez así vería si puedo ya que solo tomare un mes de vacaciones desde la próxima semana, junto con Kotori

-Es cierto Umi, pero como...

-Ya se...

-Como Honoka-chan

-Tsu, a ustedes le llego el mismo mensaje verdad

-Si, quieren que A-RISE participe

-Podrías mandar tu respuesta para saber mas información, ¿si?

-Bueno...Erena, Anju ¿quieren participar?

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Si, por que no

-Entonces enviare la respuesta, Erena le informarías a nuestro representante

-ok

Después de esperar como una hora la respuesta llego, Tsubasa leyó después de ver la cara de las demás...

 _/Gracias por aceptar._

 _Grupo A-rise queremos que ustedes sean el que abra el evento al ser las ganadoras del primer Love Live. El día del evento será el 22 del próximo mes, el evento dará inicio a las 5, pero a los grupos participantes se les solicita 2 horas antes así que les vemos a las 3._

 _De verdad agradecemos su participación. Les esperamos con ansias ese día./_

-Oh… (Es broma, rayos... que voy a hacer..) y bien pueden todas...

-¡ Siii !

-Y tu Maki

-Yo...

-Maki, por favor quiere volver a estar en escenario contigo, siii

-Nico, sabes que el hospi...

-…

-Bien, hablare con mi padre, pediré un descanso...

-Honoka, tu puedes verdad …

-Claro que si... entonces les parece si nos juntamos la próxima semana para que nos organicemos bien...

-Si, yo también pediré un descanso en la editorial

-Bueno celebremos un poco mas...

-Rin, sabes que no debes tomar mucho...

-Bien

-Honoka a ti también te hace daño

-Deja que...

*ring* *ring*

-¿Quién es?

-Mikaela, si me permiten...

-Seguro que quiere saber si aceptaste.

\- Tu crees

Honoka salio del lugar y contesto la llamada Tsubasa no se había equivocado de eso hablaron, también sobre el disco un poco antes de terminar surgió una pregunta que incomodo a esta...

 _\- Honoka, ya has ido por los resultados_

 _\- Eh... la próxima semana estarán ya que el doctor a cargo no pudo y podrá esta semana_

 _\- Bien, solo recuerda que tienes que hablarlo con nosotros para el apoyo que te daremos_

 _\- Lo se, gracias te veré la próxima semana_

 _\- No vendrás al estudio_

 _\- No esta semana acabare el disco, para que lo que reste veamos lo otros detalles que son de igual de importantes_

 _-Bien, espero que sea asi. Aunque te eh dicho que puedo pedir un plazo..._

 _\- De verdad no sera necesario_

 _-Entendido, no diré nada mas hasta después._

 _\- Si_

\- Que voy hacer...

\- Decir la verdad es una buena opción, no crees

\- Maki, ahora me supervisaras

\- No salí para "llamar a mi padre" para pedir un "descanso" sabes...

\- Si, ya entendí

…

 **Hasta aquí llega este capitulo.**

 **En que embrollo se esta metiendo Honoka, ¿Qué es lo que hará?... saben creo que exagero no.**

 **Espero les te haya gustado...**

 **Gracias por las Reviews a:**

 **KiariUwU** **:** Gracias, que bueno que te este gustando... Te vigilare, si que extraño... no es cierto espero sea bueno si lo llegas a publicar, avísame.

 **lwi55** **:** Espero también te haya gustado este.

 **Tanuki-pyon** **:** … no creo ¿o si?, habrá que ver en el siguiente episodio. Gracias, que bueno que te guste.

 **WIRADesuGa** **:** Gracias. Así me llego la idea, pero todavía no llegamos al final, abra que ver que sucede, ¿crees que se lo diga?. Espero sigas nuestra programa... lo siento entre la emoción y el azúcar (comer mucho dulce es malo). Perdona mi locura, espero sigas esta historia.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Opiniones son recibidas.**_

 **Bien sin mas por el momento, hasta otro capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 5 ¿Inseguridades? Parte 1

Hola...

 **Espera ¿dos dias seguidas?** _Si a si es, estos días tengo algo de tiempo... ademas por los días que la compu fallo no subí como debía._

 _Espero les guste la continuación, y la historia en si... sin mas por el momento, me retiro para que lean.._

 **Desclemier: Love Live no me pertenece...**

…

 **Capitulo 5. ¿Inseguridades?**

\- No, salí para "llamar a mi padre" para pedir un "descanso" sabes...

\- Si, ya entendí y te ah dado...

-Honoka, Honoka...

Antes de poder seguir hablando Honoka cayo desmayada, Maki logro detenerle para evitar que se golpearse la cabeza. Pasaron casi 10 minutos en lo que estuvo inconsciente, Maki logro llevarla a una banca de cerca y la recostó sobre sus piernas antes de notarlo había empezado a llorar, Honoka despertó confusa alsandose de golpe …

-¿Donde estoy?

-En la banca de afuera cerca del estacionamiento del restaurante

-Oh, ¿que ha pasado?

-Te has desmayado

-En cerio que mal, espera porque lloras... Maki estas bien

-No, tonta

-Tranquila que pasa

-Que pasa, que tienes un tumor, te tienes que operar y tu en vez de decir algo sonríes, y actúas estar bien ….

-…

-Porque...

Honoka le abrazo antes de hablar...

-Yo no lo se, tu has dicho que esto no siempre...

-NO, me refiero a eso, ¿porque has aceptado? ¿porque no dices nada?

-Veamos creo que el ver a todas ansiosas, alegres por esta oportunidad, el hecho de que se puede... se podría decir que soy egoísta por ver la felicidad y el bien de otros antes que el mio no...

-Pero, ¿y tu que harás?

-No lo se, Maki ¿me podrías ayudar?

-Hare lo que pueda... pero deberías decirle a...

-Volvemos a lo mismo no lo haré. *separándose de ella*

-¿Porque no?

-Ella esta en la cuspide de su sueño, uno por el que ha peleado junto con Erena y Anju a llegado muy lejos... no quiero que deje eso por mi

-¿Por que dices eso?, no esta mal que te preste un poco mas de atención

-Te equivocas, como te dije en el hospital no entrare a detalles porque aquello no fue nada serio, pero gracias a ello es mas exagerada y no me dejaría ni salir o iría conmigo a todos lados. No bromeo cuando digo que ella es capaz de dejar sus sueños por mi, no quiero eso...

-Sabes cuan preocupada se pondrá cuando te pase algo frente a ella, ¿como...

-Honoka has visto Ma... ¡Maki!, ¿Por que estas llorando? ¿Honoka, que ha pasado?

-Bueno, veras...

-Nico, que haces aquí... te dije que me esperaras adentro

-¡Que!, no me cambies el tema, ademas ya todas se fueron... Honoka, Tsubasa te esta buscando, pero antes dime que ha...

-Honoka, no vamos...

-Si Tsu, pues me retiro. Hasta luego Nico, Maki...

-Oye no huyas

-Deja que se vaya

-Puedo saber que paso..

-Nada, vamos a casa que ya es tarde, y estoy agotada

-NO... por favor, primero dime lo que pasa

-Nico, no es algo de lo que deba...

-Oye, mírame; prometimos que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente... si algo le pasa a la otra... si algo nos molesta, o aflija... no es así. Confías en mi ¿verdad?

-Nico... *lanzándose ella para abrazarle*

-Dime. *Correspondiendo el abrazo*

-Por que eras bajita...

-Oye, pensé que eso era algo que te gustaba.

-Si, así es...

-Y bien me dirás...

-Prometes no decir nada a nadie.

-Claro

-Veras, una amiga que tenia hace algunos años...

-¿Le conozco?.

-No... ella fue al hospital hoy para recoger los resultados de sus exámenes...

-Oh... algo salio mal

-Si …

Maki contó casi todo, con algunas cosas omitidas o detalles se sintió mejor y se separo de su pareja, quien callada hasta el ultimo minuto escucho. Después de secarle las lagrimas y darle un beso en la mejilla se dispusieron a ir a su coche para irse a casa.

Por otra parte del estacionamiento se llevaba una conversación que iba en ¿aumento?...

\- ¡Y Bien!

-Ya te dije que no es nada, ¿Nos podemos ir?

-NO

-Tsu, si sigues así te lastimas la garganta...

-Y que con eso

-Que mañana sales de viaje para un concierto y...

-A quien le importa

-A mi

-No bromees

-Que, yo no haría eso

-En serio no parece, últimamente siento que ya no tienes confianza en mi, ya no hablas mucho conmigo, no duermes en la habitación; prefieres encerrarte en el estudio para "terminar" y aun así el plazo esta por acabar, ¿que se supone que haces? Perder el tiempo e ignorarme, estas poniendo un muro entre nosotras que me …

-…

-Di algo por favor... puedes decirme que sucede, al menos contesta la pregunta.

-…

-Honoka

-…

-Kousaka Honoka, mírame

-Sabes... Me voy, te veré en la casa

-¡Que!

-No te preocupes tu lleva el auto

-…

-Aunque tal vez llegue tarde, así que no me esperes despierta

-Honoka, espera no...

-BASTA, por favor. Ve con cuidado.

-Se puede saber ¿que sucede?

-Nico... Maki...

-Honoka...

-Honoka ¿que pasa?

-Nico, mi bolsa dámela ya...

Eso fue lo ultimo que oyó Honoka ya que había empezado a sufrir un ataque epiléptico y al poco tiempo había caído inconsciente. Por su parte Maki había pedido a Tsubasa y Nico que le sujetaran lo mas fuerte para evitar que se lastimase, de su bolso saco una jeringa y un estuche azul en el cual tenia un medicamento que al aplicarlo calmaría el síntoma... preocupada por lo que tendría que decir para evitar que lo de su amiga se supiese, y eso por que lo había prometió.

Después de que se calmara, cargaron a Honoka hasta el auto y le llevaron a casa... Nico conducía, mientras Tsubasa tenia apoyada la cabeza de su pareja, en lo que maki explicaba la situación y culpaba del incidente al estrés...

Al llegar con ayuda del portero la recostaron en su cama, en la cocina trataban de que Tsubasa se calmase, mientras Maki hacia un ultimo chequeo de sus signos...

-Toma

-Gracias Nico

-No hay de que

-Como estas

-*suspiro* No se, sigo enojada, estoy angustiada, preocupada, confundida...asustada

-Todo saldrá bien, ya veras

-Eso espero...

-Ya esta estable, déjale dormir y mañana estará mejor

-Gracias

-No te preocupes...

-No de verdad si no hubieras estado ahí quizás...

-Pero no paso, mejor ve a descansar, también necesitas relajarte

-Gracias... Creo que le diré a Erena que no iré al viaje de...

-No me gusta, meterme en donde no... pero no crees que se disguste el que no vayas.

-Es posible, pero...

-Tómalo como un consejo, pero porque no le das algo de espacio, creo que tu también lo necesitas... tal vez cuando vuelvas... hablan mas calmado...

-Tu crees, pero y si le pasa algo, mientras no …

-No te preocupes la mantendre cuidada, solo no le digas a Nico

-…

-Bien, creo que nos vamos; espero te vaya bien en la gira...

-Espera, podrías quedarte... para que le puedas revisar en la mañana... me sentiría mas...

-Claro, no tengo problema... pero Nico, no se si ella... ademas donde pasaremos la noche...

-En el cuarto de huéspedes, bueno si ella quiere igual que tu les podemos dejar en sus trabajos...

-Yo no tengo problema.

-Nico... segura si quieres...

-No, de verdad. Igual quiero saber como amanecerá ella. ¿Donde queda el cuarto?

-Por .

-A ti.

Tsubasa, entro en la habitación para dar un beso de buenas noches a su amada, cuando esta le agarro y la abrazo. Al principio trato de safarse, pero poco a poco cayo dormida, después de oír una disculpa de Honoka...

 **…**

 **...**

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo 5.**

¿Que es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Honoka, le dirá a Tsubasa?¿Algún día sabremos, ese incidente? ¿Porque le ayudas Maki?...

¿Que les ha parecido? Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y la han marcado como su favorita...

 **Como siempre gracias por las Reviews a :**

 **Tanuki-pyon :** es emocionante.

 **lwi55 :** Me ha encantado el inicio del comentario... Epa la esta el siguiente ¿que tal, te ha gustado?

 **KiariUwU :** Lo notaste. Me alegra que te este gustando.

 _Tengo una pregunta y espero todos la contesten... no hay prisa ya que todavía falta para el final pero, ¿Cual quieren que sea el destino de Honoka?_

 _Que caiga en coma_

 _Que pierda parte de la memoria_

 _Que muera..._

 _Que todo salga bien_

 _Subir uno de cada uno, que haya varios finales en base a las opciones anteriores. (Aunque sere yo quien muera al escribir varios finales)_

 _La verdad es que no me decido, así que con el paso de la seria hasta llegar a ese momento, pueden votar...no se preocupen hay algo de tiempo._

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos.**_

Así que esto es todo por hoy, hasta ...

 **Disculpa una duda ¿Subirás mañana igual?** Eh, no no podre ya que iré de fiesta... pero tratare de subir el viernes, por ahora dejemos la historia por aquí...Lo siento

Una vez mas gracias, ahora si sin mas. Hasta otro capitulo.


	7. TsuHono Especial 1 parte 1

Hola, ¿Cómo están? ¿Que tal esta su...

 **¡ SI NUEVO CAPITULO !** Bien para empezar este Fic no tiene que ver directamente con la historia en el presente, por favor dale una oportunidad... pero si lo que esperas es el capitulo 7 tendrás que esperar, me disculpo pero tuve un problema y lo tengo que empezar de nuevo.

 **¿Y por que lo publicas?** Bien, pues todavía no acabo el episodio 7 así que pensé en que no quería dejarles sin algo que leer, por ahorita... además algo de alegre no vendría mal, hay algo de drama ya, ¿o no?... sin mas espero les guste.

 **Desclemier: Love Live no me pertenece...**

… **.**

 **Tsuhono: ESPECIAL NUM. #1**

 _ **Relatos de un amor de … con Honoka y Tsubasa …**_

 _ **Honoka: Hola hoy junto con mi querida Tsu queremos que conozcan un poco de como nos volvimos novias hace 10 años antes de nuestra historia principal…**_

 _ **Tsubasa: AFTER LOVE LIVE, así que empecemos …**_

 _ **Honoka: Todavía no acababa**_

 _ **Tsubasa: Vamos empieza de una vez**_

 _ **Honoka: Bien… Me vengare después**_

 **POV GENERAL**

Un suspiro resonaba en la sala del consejo estudiantil donde se encontraba nuestra presidenta Kosaka Honoka, cerrando la última carpeta por revisar. Desde hacía casi dos meses ella hacia los trabajos del consejo ya que sus amigas Umi y Kotori habían empezado a salir y no hacían más que distraerse o cometer errores la mayoría del tiempo; así pidió ayuda a Maki, Hanayo y Rin las cuales eran las candidatas para ser las se quedarían en el consejo … aunque hoy no era ese día, además se sentía algo enferma planeaba ir a casa hasta que ….

 _ **-YOOO QUIERO CONTINUAR**_

 _ **-Honoka no debes interrumpir, lo siento…**_

 _ **-Está bien, continua**_

 _ **-Si**_

 **POV HONOKA**

 _Oh un mensaje de Tsubasa_

 _/Hola, Honoka. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Espero no molestar, pero quería ver si hoy nos podemos vernos en la cafetería de siempre. /_

 _[Siempre a tiempo para alégrame el día]_

 _/ Hola, Tsubasa, yo bien y ¿tu?_

 _No eres ninguna molestia ya te lo eh dicho, me encantaría, ¿ahora? ¿Erena y Anju, también? /_

-…

 _/ Bien. Lo sé, claro te parece en media hora. Ellas tendrán una cita así que seremos nosotras. /_

 _/ Bien te veo ahí/_

-Genial

Salí corriendo de la escuela después de ordenar las carpetas, al llegar la vi cuando entraba así que le saludé, escogimos una de las mesas de la esquina y pedimos un té; aunque no me sentía del todo bien así que no recuerdo más que asentir y sonreír hasta que…

-Honoka, de verdad me está escuchando

-Si

-De verdad… te sientes bien * dijo con tono y mirada preocupada, mientras colocaba su mano en mi frente esto no es bueno, pensé en esos momentos* ¡estas ardiendo!, si estabas enferma no debiste venir lo hubiera comprendido, tonta. Vamos te llevare a casa

-No es necesario, yo puedo sola… [ _levemente veía dando vuelta las cosas, genial]_

-¿Cuantos dedos ves?

-¿4? [ _la verdad no estaba segura]_

-Son 2, ven vamos … *agarrándome del brazo para ayudarme a levantar *

-Déjame pagar al menos.[ _intente sacar dinero]_

-Hoy invito yo

-Pero …

-Ven vámonos... [ _que bella sonrisa, lo único bueno es que por la fiebre no notara mis sonrojos …]_

 _ **\- Espera que… (Grito desconcertada y con leves sonrojos)**_

 _ **\- Tsu, no es bueno interrumpir**_

 _ **\- Eso lo dije yo, como sea yo continuare**_

 _ **\- Pero…**_

 _ **\- Yo lo hare, entendido …**_

 _ **\- Disculpen podrían permitirme escribir, aunque sea un poco más…**_

 _ **\- No**_

 _ **\- Pero es mi…**_

 _ **\- No, ahora déjeme comenzar**_

 _ **\- Okey, estaré ahí por si me necesitan (señalo a una esquina)**_

 _ **\- Creo que se te paso…**_

 _ **-Si me permites**_

 **POV TSUBASA**

Después de pagar nos dirigimos a casa de Honoka, llegamos a duras penas ya que unas cuadras antes de llagar ya se andaba desmayando [ _en aquel tiempo pesabas… [ Oye] es verdad, continuemos_ …] esta era la tercera vez que tengo que traerle por que se enferma, que acaso no conoces otro forma de invitar…

-No se abre, Honoka no hay nadie en tu casa

-No, mama y papa salieron, y Yikiho dijo que estaría con Alisa _rayos ya se está durmiendo_

-* suspiro * Tienes llave

-Si, toma

-Bien, vamos a tu cuarto

La llevé hasta su cuarto y le recosté, su temperatura es alta [ _como soporto tanto]_ _._ Baje y le prepare algo ligero, unos minutos después de acabar se quedó dormida; preferí quedarme en lo que alguien llegara me puse a hacer algo de tarea y poco a poco yo también caí dormida… me despertó Yukiho…

-Tsubasa-san

-… si… Yukiho

-Buenas, puedo saber que paso

-Ah, que se ha vuelto a enfermar

-Enserio

-Si, sabes si ha estado durmiendo bien o si hace trabajo de mas, ¿de nuevo?

-Si, ha dormido bien… lo del trabajo no sabría decirte, lo siento

-Está bien, bueno guardare mis cosas y me retirare

-No hay prisa, quieres cenar algo.

-No lo sé, ¿qué hora es?

\- Las 7

-No creo que haya problema, ¿te puedo ayudar?

-Vamos

Solo asentí, recogí mis cosas y bajamos, nos tardamos como media hora, yo terminaba de poner la mesa, cuando…

-Tsubasa, te importaría ir a hablarle a mi hermana

-No, para nada

-Gracias

Subía alegre al entrar me acerque para despertarle susurrándole al oído, pero antes de poder siquiera hacer algo, ella se giró y me beso _[ ¡Espera ya nos habíamos besado!, porque no me lo dijiste…][Te dije que no interrumpas]_ así fue hasta después de unos minutos ella simplemente se giró, yo quede en shock, hasta que su hermana entro; aunque seguía nerviosa…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardan?

-No quiere despertar…

-Que mal

-Y si mejor la dejamos dormir mas…

-¡Honoka!, hay dangos en la cocina

-…

-… dan… gos… yo quiero.

-Entonces levántate

-Sí, señor

-Bien, bajemos a comer *dijo saliendo de la habitación*

-Si…

-Oh, Tsubasa que haces aquí * me dijo, mientras bajábamos las escaleras*

-No recuerdas, ¿verdad? [ _sentía una punzada al no recibir respuesta]_

\- No mucho… ya … lo siento, lo eh vuelto a hacer, ¿no?

-Esforzarte de más sí. [ _No lo recuerda, y como lo iba a hacer, tonta, tonta…]_

-No, me refiero a preocuparte

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Eres una gran amiga, ojalá podamos serlo mucho más tiempo, gracias

-Espero sea así, jajá…[ _rayos debí saber que me veía como una amiga, pero aun así mi corazón no lo soporta oír, quiero ir a casa. Solo un poco más, aguanto un poco más]_

Una vez sentadas comenzamos a charlar, pero era muy difícil conservar la sonrisa… acabando sus padres llegaron. Una vez me despedí, ya que Honoka insistía en acompañarme, aunque al final gane yo. Segura de estar fuera de la vista, de esa casa, de esa persona comencé a correr mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin parar esa noche fue la peor…

 _ **-Tsu, yo lo siento, yo no sabía eso… oye no llores… discúlpame**_

 _ **\- Esta bien ya paso, ¿ahora si me quieres, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\- Claro que sí, siempre así …**_

 _ **\- Enserio…**_

 _ **\- No confías en mi**_

 _ **\- Ven aquí (Nuestra querida pareja se besa)**_

 _ **\- Ahora me dejas continuar a mí, mientras podrías ir a disculparte con ella…**_

 _ **\- Bien**_

 **POV HONOKA**

Después de eso no nos veíamos ya que nuestros itinerarios no concordaban, ya que tenía más trabajo en el consejo, estudiar, exámenes, clases ya sea por esto u otro simplemente no podía. Eso me deprimió además de que también se acercaba ese evento que me deprimía casi nos graduaríamos y peor aún todavía no sabía qué hacer, ¿que estudiaría?

 _[perdida en mis pensamientos como había estado, llego un momento en donde mis amigas de la infancia lo notaron y llego el día en que preguntaron, pero que horrible fue]_

-Honoka-chan

-Honoka

 _Umi y Kotori se miraron una vez más, ambas preocupadas de lo que le sucedía a su amiga. Intentaron una vez solo que esta vez juntas gritaron…_

-¡Honoka!

-… eh …

-Por fin despiertas

-Despertar …

-Nada olvídalo… ¿Honoka está todo bien?

-Sí, porque preguntas… Umi-chan

-Honoka-chan sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras no

-Lo se Kotori

-Honoka estamos seguras de que algo no está bien, no digo que todos los problemas tengan solución, pero créeme cuando te digo que ser escuchado ayuda

-….

-Ya no confías en nosotras, Honoka-chan

-¡ QUE, ¡NO, no es eso!

-Entonces, somos las causantes

-Claro que no Kotori-chan

-Entonces dime, dinos que es lo que te preocupa

-… ¿cómo se da cuenta uno de que está enamorado?... ¿Cómo lo supo alguna?

-Honoka… tu …

-Sí, creo que hay alguien que me gusta

-Honoka-chan me alegro por ti, ¿Quién es?, ¿ Le conocemos? O es …

-Primero contesten mi pregunta

-Bueno, no sabría cómo explicarlo… tú te diste cuenta de que me gustaba umi-chan …

-Espero Honoka fue la primera en enterase

-Si…

-Entonces, como no te das cuenta de lo que sientes Honoka.

-Según alguien soy más densa que tú, maki o eli, así que …

-Quien te dijo eso…

-Bueno en base a emociones y más esta es verdad, te fijas más en otros y te olvidas de ti …

-¡Umi-chan!, honoka-chan ¿Cuándo estas con esa persona que pasa por tu cabeza?

-Feliz, me encanta oírle hablar, que está cerca, un mensaje me… me emociona, cuando estoy a su lado quiero abrazarle y … besar…

-Okey, si estas enamorada, pero, ¿Quién es?

-Tal vez te podamos ayudar con…

No quise seguir con eso, así que agarré mis cosas y salí corriendo [Espera yo quiero saber quién es amor todavía no acabo bien], alcance a ver que ellas se quedaron en shock por el acto que acababa de hacer. Después de eso Umi intento alcanzarme con Kotori siguiéndole [ _valla que el ejercicio que hacíamos nos ayudó bastante]_ solo oía sus gritos, pero seguí, un poco cerca de la entrada choque con unas estudiantes sin ver quiénes eran solo me disculpé mientras me encaminaba de nuevo…

No veía a donde iba, cuando por fin me cansé me detuve y me di cuenta que estaba frente aquel edificio grande la UTX…

 _ **\- Bien, continuare yo**_

 _ **\- Enserio…**_

 _ **\- Hay algo que no sabes, así que déjame lo cuento**_

 _ **\- Okey…**_

 **POV TSUBASA**

Yo por mi parte, estaba agotada de tantas veces que fallaba en los entrenamientos, Erena me ponía a volver hacerlo … y aunque decía que no era nada, era mentida desde la última vez que vi a Honoka mi corazón quedo devastado, además al día siguiente desperté enferma; no solo había recibido y robado un beso _que por cierto era el primero_ y una decepción, si no, que también me contagio…

Aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones no era mentira, cuando recibía un mensaje o llamada de Honoka los evitaba o decía que no podía que estaría ocupada [ _De manera simple la evitaba [Stop, que porque… sabes que apenas tenía tiempo y … y aun así…] Lo siento, simplemente no podía, déjame terminar de relatar y hablamos de esto si… Hono…tendré que ser rápida]_ _ese día cuando llegue con Erena y Anju me acorralaron y me empezaron a hacer preguntas…_

 _-Tsu, de verdad no te sientes mal o es acaso que paso algo con…_

 _-Te peleaste con Honoka_

 _-¡Que! NO, eso … no tiene nada que ver_

 _-Enserio, si algo ha pasado sabes que no los puedes decir_

 _-Honoka me beso…_

 _-Pero, no entiendo por qué lloras_

 _-Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?_

 _-Sí, pero lo hizo cuando dormía, ni siquiera es consciente de que eso paso…_

 _-Entonces díselo, habla de ello_

 _-Solo me ve como una amiga_

 _-Tal vez si le dices …_

 _-Me voy …_

 _Intente irme, pero Anju me sujeto del brazo_ _quien iba a decir que tiene mucha fuerza_ _aunque pelee, no conseguí nada …_

 _-Suéltame por favor Anju_

 _-No, dime te rendirás_

 _-…_

 _-Tsubasa te has rendido_

 _-No, solo necesito…_

 _-Enserio y que quieres que pensemos cuando no contestas sus llamadas, le dices que estas ocupadas para no salir con ella. Sabes que apenas tiene tiempo no siendo presidenta del consejo, los exámenes que se acercan y tú sabes cómo se pone cuando llega el día de graduarse_

- _…_

 _-Me equivoco en algo *dijo al alzarse y ponerse frente la ventana *_

 _-No, pero yo soy dueña de mis decisiones así que..._

 _-Te estas lastimando *Dijo Anju reduciendo el agarre que tenía, pero si soltarla del todo*_

 _-Estoy bien_

 _-Y por qué sigues llorando…_

 _-Anju, suéltale_

 _-No, Erena, y si intenta huir_

 _-Tsubasa, ella está afuera_

 _-QUE, es verdad_ _dije al verle por la ventana_

 _-Por qué mentiría, ve con ella_

 _-…._

 _-No te estoy diciendo que te confieses, pero se ve que quiere verte, ¿o acaso conoce a alguien más?_

 _-Ve Tsu, o acaso yo no quieres, porque si es así debes decírselo_

 _-Erena, Anju gracias_

 _-Anda ve, no quiere mas fallas en los entrenamientos_

 _-Si_

Salí corriendo y le agarre del brazo, note que al principio dudo, pero creo que cuando me vio solo me siguió, realmente no sabía a donde ir, cuando me di cuenta estábamos en un parque donde paramos pues ya no podía correr más, además las lágrimas no dejaban de salir; así que antes de que me viera bien le ábrase me aferre a ella ocultando me cara en su pecho me gusta que ella sea un poco más alta…

 _ **\- Honoka, oye quieres seguir**_

 _ **\- …. No …**_

 _ **\- Oye esto ya paso, ahora estamos juntas no y nos decimos todo**_

 _ **\- Yo no diría todo… además deja que ella relate no…**_

 _ **\- Bien, desea continuar señorita escritora**_

 _ **\- Creo que sí, denme un minuto para acordarme de lo que sigue…**_

 _ **\- Bien yo tratare de arreglar la situación con ella, le dejo**_

 _ **\- Veamos… ya se …**_

…

Dejemos hasta aquí la primera parte.

¿Que les pareció?

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

Sin mas, por ahora me voy para terminar.


	8. TsuHono Especial 1 parte 2

**Continuemos, vamos que no pensaba dejarles con la primera parte...**

 **Desclemier: Love Live no me pertenece...**

… **.**

 **Tsuhono: ESPECIAL NUM. #1 parte 2**

 **POV GENERAL**

Honoka correspondió el abrazo un largo tiempo, después de 10 minutos la separo un poco para verle a la cara, cambio su semblante alegra a uno de preocupación...

-Tsubasa-chan ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, estoy bien

-Entonces ¿por que estas llorando?

-Por nada, de verdad...

-¿Quieres una bebida?

-Claro, vamos...

-No, tu espérame aquí sentada. Yo iré

\- Bien

-Café o te

-Café

-Entonces ahora vuelvo

Tsubasa se perdió en sus pensamientos, solo había salido corriendo sin siquiera pensar en lo que hablaría con ella, y ese recuerdo del beso no la ayudaba a estar cómoda ….

-¡Frió!

-De verdad estas bien

-Si

-….

-Y dime Honoka, ¿Cómo has estado?

-*suspiro* Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien

-Erena y Anju, ¿Están bien? ¿Todo bien, con ellas?

-Si, están bien. ¿Y las demás?

-Bien... Nico, Eli y Nozomi les va genial en la universidad... por su parte Maki, Hanayo y Rin están listas para ser las próximas miembros del consejo … Umi y Kotori van bien en su relación y se están preparando para la universidad...

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo se

-¿Por qué?

-Veras no hace mucho, mi papa y mama platicaron con nosotras para saber que queremos hacer de nuestro futuro... antes de contestar lo que siempre dije, Yukiho dijo segura que quería ser la que heredara el local, que es lo que quería... yo no me negué, si es lo que quiere esta bien; además yo desde lo del Love Live descubrí que lo que me encanta es cantar... quiero dedicarme a eso.

-En cerio, bueno y que dijeron tus padres

-Que esta bien lo que importa es nuestra felicidad... cumplir nuestras metas y sueños.

-Entonces

-Crees que pueda hacerlo, me vez como una gran solista...

-¿Tu como solista? Que pregunta, eres genial... me encanta oírte cantar... tu eres genial...

-Gra... ci..as

Ambas se giraron la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo; después de eso volvió el silencio así vieron como el sol caía anunciando el anochecer, Tsubasa se levanto y se disponía a marcharse cuando Honoka le agarro del brazo e impedía que se moviera. Tsubasa se volteo para preguntar ¿Por qué? Cuando antes de poder decir algo, sintió los labios de Honoka con los suyos...

 _ **\- Yo quiero participar**_

 _ **\- ….**_

 _ **\- Honoka, no deberías...**_

 _ **\- Enserio, no quieres decir lo que sentiste en ese momento**_

 _ **\- ….**_

 _ **\- Tal vez ...**_

 _ **-Saben, podrían haber opinado sin interrumpir así**_

 _ **\- Eh**_

 _ **-Si venia en el guion que les entregue...**_

 _ **-Yo no recuerdo... ¿Honoka?**_

 _ **-A esos papeles eran... me disculpo... creo que se mancharon cuando comía y los...**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-Honoka, lo sentimos mucho... puede proseguir**_

 _ **-Primero podrían comentar la escena...**_

 _ **-De verdad**_

 _ **-Si, solo que compartirán Pov**_

 _ **-No hay problema, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-Para mi si...**_

 _ **-Empecemos**_

 **POV TSUBASA / HONOKA**

Antes de poder decir algo vi como Honoka se acerco, lo próximo que supe es que ella me besaba... Sus labios son tan dulces, veía estrellas me sentí como la primera vez que me A-rise se presento los aplausos sin cesar, esto era genial tanto que parecía un sueño... si era así no quería que me despertaran... pero se que no estoy soñando por que los ojos todavía los tengo irritados de tanto llorar... me empieza a faltar el aire pero no quiero que acabe... _[Guau eso pensaste, de verdad [Tal vez] te amo [quiero conocer tu parte] … [empieza] bien]_

No quería que se fuera, hacia tanto que no le veía, además de que esta llorando ¿Por qué? No te vayas... trato de pronunciar esas palabras … no sale nada... no se me pasa otra cosa por la cabeza mas que sujetarle del brazo... maravilloso ahora que... sus labios quiero probarlos... quiero comprobar que son igual de suaves y maravillosos como en mis sueños... Esto es mejor de lo que me podía imaginar, o no, le estoy besando debo de separarme.. Pero no quiero, un poco mas... Rayos y ahora que haré... _[Honoka... sabes que tal vez no soñaste con ese beso [De eso me acabo de enterar] no te enojes, eres fabulosa [enserio] si, creo que no me equivoque al enamorarme de ti [Tsu, ven y dame un abrazo] claro que si... le pedimos que prosiga con la historia [es cierto, por favor] […*suspiro* Bien...]_

 **POV GENERAL**

Después de ese beso las dos apenas se veía, ninguna hablo hasta que Honoka decidió romperlo con una pregunta que dejo en shock mas tiempo a Tsubasa...

-¿Kira Tsubasa, quisieras salir conmigo?

-…

-Veras, tu me gustas y quiero salir contigo... nunca quise dar el siguiente paso, por miedo a que después de eso me evitases... Por favor, no lo hagas, tampoco tienes que corresponder a mis sentimientos... solo con estar a tu lado me...

Hanoka no pudo continuar, ya que Tsubasa le había devuelto el beso, dejando ahora estática a Honoka...

-…

-Tu también me gustas... que bueno que este sentimiento no solo yo lo sienta...

-Entonces, eso es un si...

-Si, acepto... me encantaría ser tu novia

-Genial, que mal que sea tarde... pero quisieras salir conmigo mañana

-Si... me voy...

-Espera...

Honoka le agarro del brazo de nuevo y deposito otro beso en los labios de su novia, después le rodeo con los brazos para abrazarle...

-Te acompaño

-Pero ya es tarde, y yo vivo lejos lo sabes...

-Por favor

-No me soltaras hasta que acepte, ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es

-Bien, vamos

-Si

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, ya que ambas iban en sus pensamiento deseando que nada esto fuese un sueño. Al llegar al edificio donde Tsubasa vivía se despidieron con otro beso.

Aunque ninguna pudo conciliar el sueño ya sea por su alegría y que no se dejaban de mandar mensajes hasta la 2, cuando ya ninguna pudo aguantar el sueño..

Honoka apenas pudo llegar a la escuela, mantenerse despierta en clases fue toda una suerte y acabado el ultimo examen cayo dormida...

-Honoka-chan...

-Ahora de verdad se ha dormido

-Umi-chan deberías de dejarla dormir un rato mas

-No hasta averiguar que le pasa

-Porque no dejas que ella no los diga cuando este preparada

-Kotori, eres muy flexible con ella... pero si después de hoy no dice nada le dejare en paz...

-Lo prometes

-Si, ahora...

-Permiso.

-Pasen, ¿como están?

-Bien

-Venimos a ayudar, nya

-Umi-chan...

-Solas no íbamos a poder detenerle, si intenta escapar.

-…

-Kotori, no te enojes

-… has esto rápido

-Bien todas griten su nombre a la cuenta de 3... 1...2...3

-¡HONOKA!

-Si...¿que pasa?

-Por fin despiertas..

-Despertar...Quee ¿cuanto? ¿y que hacen todas aquí?

\- Déjame contestar, si te quedaste dormida como 35 minutos y todas estamos aquí para saber que es lo que pasa contigo.

-¡Ehh! ¿Por qué?

-Estamos preocupadas

-Maki... pero si estoy bien, esperen ¿y mi celular?

-Lo tengo yo

-Umi-chan...

-Umi, devuélvemelo

\- No hasta que hables con nosotras

-Umi, por favor dámelo...

-No

-No piensa hablar, nya

-Umi-chan deberías dárselo ya

-Honoka-chan ¿dormiste bien anoche?

-Si...

-Mientes

-Umi-chan, tranquila

-Umi-chan es una tirana, nya

-Rin

-Lo siento

-Umi, devuélvemelo...

-…

En eso fueron interrumpidas por el celular de Honoka el cual empezó a sonar, Umi contesto y se llevo una sorpresa...

 _-Hola Honoka, ¿como estas?_

 _-…_

 _-Hol..._

-Umi, no tenias porque contestar, eso no se hace

-Espera, Honoka

 _-Sonoda-san , ¿eres?_

 _-Así es kira-san..._

 _-Esta por ahí Honoka_

 _-Si..._

 _-Me la pasarías, por favor_

 _-No..._

 _-¿Porque?_

 _-Esta ocupada..._

-No es cierto, pásamelo

 _-¿Qué esta pasando?_

-Yo lo siento mucho...

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho seguido de unos gritos, confundiendo a Tsubasa quien se mantenía en la línea, después a alguien corriendo, una pregunta le despertó...

-¿Tsubasa ya estas afuera?

-Si...

-Bien, prepárate para correr

-Eh, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste Honoka?

-Luego te digo... ya te vi, prepárate...

-Espera...

No continuo pues se dio cuenta de que le había colgado. Confusa hizo lo que le pedían en eso vio como Honoka se le acercaba y le daba la mano; casi cerca de la salida ambas chocaron con alguien cayendo al suelo, aunque Honoka la jalo y le puso encima de ella para que no se lastimara...

-Estas bien...

-Si...

-¡ Nozomi ! Estas bien, se puede saber cual era la prisa... *Mientras la ayudaba a levantarse*

-¡ Tsubasa ! ¡ Honoka !, ¿Están bien?

-¿Quieres ayuda? *dijo Nozomi mientras le extendía la mano*

-…

-Creo que Honoka, lo necesita... *menciono noozomi*

-Por que lo dices... *Fue cuando, vio con mas claridad que una de sus manos estaba en uno de los … Honoka tenia la mirada a otro lado y con la cara roja, al instante quito la mano y con ayuda de Nozomi quien se reia se levanto...*

-Honoka...Yo lo sient...

-No..hay problema... me ayudas a levantarme.

-Claro

-Bien Honoka, por que la pri...

-¡HONOKA!

-¡HONOKA-CHAN, me las pagaras, nya!

\- ¡HONOKA!

-Rayos, hay que escapar

-Honoka, que el lo que hiciste para que estén así

-Tal vez para conseguir escapar les hice el Washi washi a Umi, Maki y a Hanayo...

-Pare que a Rin no le gusto, eh

-No...

-Honoka-chan ese ataque es mío

-Puedo saber ¿que eso?

-Luego te digo, ahora …

-No dejare que huyas.

-Por que nozomi

-Eh sido mandada por las cartas, para evitar que huyas...

-¡QUE!

-Tsubasa-chan... *decía mientras le abrazaba*

-¡Tsubaasa!, te dije que no habíamos terminado.

-No te equivocaste, Erena

-Era muy obvio, Anju debías suponerlo

-Nos han acorralado

-Y tu que hiciste Tsu...

-Tal vez hui, para poder verte

-Oh, enserio... bueno al menos Nico no se...

-Oigan, porque me dejaron atrás. No entendió porque la prisa... Kira-san , Honoka por que esas caras

-Moou, que hoy todas se pusieron de acuerdo *dijo con mas frustración Honoka*

Fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que la separasen de Tsubasa para llevársela a rastras y con una cara de miedo y lagrimas de regreso, Eli, Nozomi y Nico iban detrás. Por su Anju y Erena se acercaban a su líder y antes de que entrasen a l colegio de nuevo, Tsubasa se dispuso ah hablar lo mas alto posible...

-Les parece si vamos por un café y solucionamos esto de otro modo...

-¡¿Porque?! *preguntaron a la par quienes arrastraban a Honoka*

-Porque quisiera pasar aunque sea un rato, tranquilo con Honoka

-Eso lo pueden hacer...

-NO... quiero salir con mi no... novia

-¡EH! *Gritaron sorprendidas todas*

-Honoka es cierto...

-jeje si les pensaba decir hoy... pero empezaron a preguntar y a presionar, Umi se volvió mala, que se me olvido...

-QUE

Después de eso la cita de Honoka y Tsubasa tuvo que esperar una semana ya que todas las miembros de castigo, regaño y felicito a si líder

 _ **\- Yo ya había olvidado eso**_

 _ **-De verdad...**_

 _ **\- Si después de el beso no preste mucho atención a mucho, mas que a ti**_

 _ **\- Moo, Hono ...**_

 _ **\- Que estoy siendo franca**_

 _ **\- ...**_

 _ **-Oigan**_

 _ **\- ¡SI!**_

 _ **-Esto se acabo**_

 _ **-En cerio**_

 _ **-Quieren decir algo mas**_

 _ **-Gracias por leer... espero te haya gustado**_

 _ **-Espero igual te este gustando After Love Live...**_

 _ **-Por cierto de que va...**_

 _ **-Ahora que lo dices... señorita escritora no lo podría decir...**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Porfa dinos de que trata**_

 _ **-De seguro es muy romántica**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-O tiene acción...**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-No es para nada dramática o si...**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-Podría contestarnos...**_

 _ **-… Bien, por mi parte es todo espero que se la estén pasando bien, me des...**_

 _ **-Espera porque no contestas**_

 _ **-Mira Honoka en la mesa...**_

 _ **-Vamos a ver**_

 _ **-No esperen no se los recomiendo, no lo hagan, si lo hacen...**_

 _ **-ESPERA QUE**_

 _ **-ESTO ES...¡TU VEN AQUÍ!**_

 _ **-Esto terminara mal...Esperen y los dije que no lo hicieran... por favor... Oigan ...**_

….

 **….**

 **Espero te haya gustado... Estaba pensando en hacer uno de Nico y Maki ¿a alguien le interesa?**

 _ **No olvides que el final de Honoka sera escogido entre estas cinco opciones:**_

 _ **A) Honoka cae en coma**_

 _ **B) Honoka pierde la memoria**_

 _ **C) Honoka muere...**_

 _ **D) Honoka sale bien de la operación**_

 _ **E) Sacar uno de cada uno, en base a las opciones anteriores (aunque sere yo quien muera por escribir las variables)**_

 _De igual modo gracias a los que ya votaron quedando el marcador hasta ahora en:_

 _ **2: perdida de memoria**_

 _ **1: que salga bien de la** **operación**_

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios serán bien recibidos...**

Perdónenme por retrasar el capitulo 7 que el la parte dos de ¿Inseguridades?... sin mas me retiro para poder terminar... (que bueno que esto ya lo tenia escrito).

Bay.


	9. Chapter 6 ¿Inseguridades? Parte 2

Hola...

 **¿Hoy si es el capitulo 6, verdad?** Si, aquí esta la continuación. Espero les guste sin mas por el momento les dejo para que lean..

 **Desclemier: Love Live no me pertenece...**

 **...**

 **Capitulo 6. ¿Inseguridades? Parte 2**

Un rayo de luz poso en los ojos de Honoka, a quien poco después despertó, con cuidado se levanto de la cama para no despertar a su compañera. Tomo sus medicamentos y salia a la cocina por un vaso de agua... mientras se dirigía mas por inercia que por prestar atención al camino se masajeaba la cabeza tenia un dolor peor que otras veces y no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, no recordaba como había llegado y que había hecho después de la pelea...

-Buenos días

-Buenos días

-¿Como estas?

-Mejor, aunque me duele mucho la cabeza , que paso ayer... ¿Maki?

-Te acabas de dar cuenta

-jeje si, ¿espera que haces aquí?

\- Tsubasa nos dejo quedarnos.

-Ah... ¿quedarse?

-Nico esta todavía durmiendo

-Okey... oye antes de que alguna aparezca me puedes decir que paso ayer después de la pelea...

-No mucho, pero que te parece si me ayudas a preparar el desayuno mientras lo hablamos

-Bien

Y así fue mientras cocinaban hablaban, Honoka solo se preocupo de como amanecería Tsubasa y agradecía la ayuda a Maki. Terminaron y sirvieron los platos para empezar a colocar en la mesa en eso a la par sus parejas saludaron...

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Tsu

-Buenos días Nico

-El desayuno esta listo, pueden sentarse

-Gracias Honoka

-Hono, ¿Como amaneciste?

-Bien y tu

-Bien

-¿Quieres jugo?

-Claro

-Ten. Ya preparaste todo para tu viaje

-Si

-Maki, Nico gracias

-No hay de que, de verdad ya estas bien Honoka

-Si... Maki ya me reviso y dijo que todo esta bien

-En serio, que bien. De verdad gracias por su ayuda.

-Si, no hay problema... solo recomendaría no alterarte demasiado.

-Si, si...

-Honoka promete que te cuidaras esta semana, que no voy a estar...

-Si lo haré

-Bien, me iré a duchar

-Claro

-Bueno yo tengo que ir al hospital, me prestas tu baño

-Claro, el cuarto de fondo del segundo piso tiene ducha

-Gracias...

-Nico si quieres en mi estudio hay una baño también, puedes usar ese

-Enrecio, si quieres date un baño tu primero

-No te preocupes pasa tu, esperare a que Tsu termine

-Gracias, y cual es...

-El cuarto que esta ahí, vez

-Gracias, solo no toques las libretas...

-Tienes miedo de que te robe una canción

-jaja, tal vez

-No lo haré, si compones una cancion para mi después

-…

-Porfa Honoka, ambas consegiriamos mas fama

-Bien, pero no lo hago por eso, es lo que menos me importa

-…

-O dime Nico, ¿por que lo haces tu?

-Yo... no lo hago por es, nunca le he hecho por eso y lo sabes bien

-Bien, entra le dire a Tsu a ver si tiene algo de ropa para ti

-ok

Honoka despues de ir a su cuarto busco algo que le quedaran a sus amigas y lo dejo en la parte de afuera de los respectivos baños. Cuando Tsubasa salio le menciono antes de meterse a bañar ella, mientras Tsubasa se terminaba de arreglar recibio una llamada...

 _-Hola_

 _-Tsubasa. Solo para decirte que pasamos por ti en media hora, espero estes lista._

 _-Si_

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-Si..._

 _-Segura, tu voz suena un poco... gastada, ¿te has enfermado?_

 _-No, es solo que …_

-Tsu, ¿quien es?

-Es Anju, dice que en media hora llegan para llevarnos al aeropuerto

-Ok

 _-Es tiene que ver con Honoka..._

 _-Tal vez_

 _-Hablaremos de esto en el avion_

 _-Si..._

 _-Bien, nos vemos._

Después de despedir a Maki quien prefirió agarrar Taxi y dejar a Nico en su trabajo, se dirigieron al aeropuerto en silencio lo cual empezaba irritar a Anju y Erena preocupada por fin hablo...

-Tsu, ¿te sientes bien?

-Eh, si por...

-Pues tienes los ojos algo hinchados y rojos...

-EH... En cerio, rayos no debo salir así...

-Toma cuando bajes ponte los.

-Gracias Hono

-Pero es que se olvido maquillarte.

-No solo es que no dormí bien, ademas...

-Que cosa

-Vi una película algo triste, creo que llore de mas... jeje

-…

-Tsubasa, por que se oye algo rasposa tu voz

-Practique de mas, pero nada que una pastilla no quite...

-Si tu lo dices

-Y Honoka ¿como vas con el disco?

-Bien, ya casi lo termino, esta semana me dedicare a el...

-Esta semana... oye Tsu no se supone que...

-No, te has equivocado

-Que cosa...

-Nada

-Encerio...

-Si

-Pero se supone que...

-Señoritas, disculpen que me entrometa pero hemos llegado ya

-Gracias

-De nada sus maletas ya son llevadas y no falta mucho para que salga el avión así que les pido que se apuren

-Gracias Roy

-Les esperamos

-Bien, me voy nos vemos en una semana Honoka

-Si, que te vaya bien... que les vaya genial a las tres

-Gracias, cuídate

-Si... Tsu los lentes

-Claro... se me había olvidado, vamos chicas

-Si, voy detrás de ti. Hasta luego Honoka

-Si, suerte Anju. Hasta luego Erena...

-Cuando volvamos quiero que me digas que esta sucediendo

-De que hablas, todo esta bien

-No mientas, estoy segura de que no es asi... Hasta luego, suerte para que termines tu disco.

-Gracias...

-Volvemos en unos minutos señorita

-Claro, no se preocupen esperare en el auto.

-Entendido.

Honoka mientras esperaba su puso a pensar en que es de lo que hablaban, mas no lograba recordar o tener una idea, asi que lo dejo por la paz ya que le empezaba a doler la cabeza...

-Oye tsu ¿esta todo bien, de verdad?

-No se

-Tsubasa, no se supone que ella vendria

-Se supone... la verdad no se que esta pasando

-Pero...

-Por favor, esperen a subir al avion no quiero llorar aqui

-…

-Esta bien

Despues de varios minutos regreso a su apartamento, agradecio al chofer y al guardia que se habia quedado. Se disponia a entrar al edificio pero fue llamada por una voz familiar al voltear confirmo que era Maki, despues de saludarse entraron, despues de una pequeña revicion, empezaron a componer y escribir, asi fue durante toda la semana.

Maki salia a "trabajar" desde temprano y regresaba tarde, Nico se preocupaba por su salud pero ella le decia que todo estaba bien, lo cual era la unica cosa que no era mentira... Nico notaba que en vez de llegar cansada mas bien parecia ¿feliz?...

En el caso de Honoka aparte de recibir la ayuda de Maki para su disco, tambien oia sermones y consejos de su amiga, ademas de las posibles variantes, agredecia que la semana hubiese terminado... aunque insegura todavia pensaba decirle porfin lo que sucedia a Tsubasa cuando volviese con una condicion... pero se le habia olvidado ya que ese dia en vez de estar en casa habia salido a celebrar con la compania, pues ya habia entregado el dico y como siempre gusto.

Por su parte Tsubasa, para ella la semana habia sido una eternidad y cuando llego busco con la mirada a Honoka pero al notar que no estaba se preocupo, asi que le llamo...

 _-Si, hola Tsu_

 _-Honoka, ¿donde estas?_

 _-En el trabajo, llego en un rato mas_

 _-Encerio_

 _-Si, no te preocupes_

 _-Te veo en la casa_

…

 **Y hasta aqui el episodio 6, me disculpo pues si no me equivoco en los especiales puse 7 y no 6...**

 **Espero te haya gustado...**

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

 **Como siempre gracias a las Reviews de :**

 **lwi55 :** Amigo sal de ese rincon depresivo. Gracias por seguir esta historia, que bueno que te guste... Me encantaron tu teorias conspirativas ya veremos que hara, ojala nada imprudente, y lo de lo que ha pasado antes tal vez lo haga como especial ¿que opinas? Aunque seria mas adelante... Gracias por votar y claro que si al perder la memoria la recuperaria de un modo asi no todo tiene que ser malo y mas si es el final, aunque hay que ver cual sera la decision final. Gracias por el poder espiritual.

 **Tanuki-pyon :** Gracias por seguir esta historia y por tu voto.

 **WIRADesuGa :** Yo opino lo mismo pero habrá de ver cual sera la decicion final. Gracias por la propuesta pero habra de esperar no creo que... no sabria llevarlo... pero gracias.

 **Judith ED :** Gracias por tu voto, aunque me da miedo el echo de que alguien haya escogido esta opcion... no es cierto ya se vera. De nuevo Gracias.

 _ **No olvides que el final de Honoka sera escogido entre estas cinco opciones:**_

 _ **A) Honoka cae en coma**_

 _ **B) Honoka pierde la memoria**_

 _ **C) Honoka muere...**_

 _ **D) Honoka sale bien de la operacion**_

 _ **E) Sacar uno de cada uno, en base a las opciones anteriores (aunque sere yo quien muera por escribir las variables)**_

 **De igual modo gracias a los que ya votaron quedando el marcador hasta ahora en:**

 **2: perdida de memoria**

 **1: que salga bien de la** **operación**

 **1: Que haya varios finales (Porque *sollozo, sollozo*)**

 _ **Sin mas que una disculpa por subir otro capitulo...**_


	10. Chapter 7 Incovenientes

Hola, ¿como estan?

Bien aqui esta el capitulo que sigue, espero les guste...

 **¡ ADVERTENCIA LEMON !** (No es mucho, ademas tampoco es que sea buena pero como en cada cosa de esta serie le eh puesto y hecho con mucho esfuerzo)

Sin mas por el momento me retiro para que lean...

 **Desclemier: Love Live no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7. Inconvenientes**

Pasaron horas desde aquella llamada,dando las 11 Tsubasa se había resignado y después de un suspiro fue a su habitación. Ya casi caía dormida cuando oyó la puerta y una voz asi que poco a poco se acerco, encontrándose con Mikaela intentado acostar en el sofá a Honoka...

-Honoka-san me tengo que ir ya...

-Otra mas...

-No, no se te olvide que mañana te tienes que prestar en la oficina mejor ve a dormir...

-Mikaela ...

-Si, ah Tsubasa-san ¿volvías hoy? ¿como estuvo tu viaje?

-Si, así es , ¿cuantas tomo?

-Tal vez... unas 9...

-Por que no le detuviste antes...

-Eso... te lo digo después ahora quiero que me suelte sabes.

-Bien, gracias por traerle y me disculpo si causo problemas

-No te preocupes... hasta después

-si

Mikaela salio del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, por su parte Tsubasa preparo un poco de café para Honoka quien hablaba de puras tonterías...

-Toma esto

-S~I

-Sabes que no debes tomar mucho

-je~je

-Honoka, vamos a dormir si

-N~o, una~mas

-Otro día por ahora a dormir

-Ti~ra~na

-Lo que digas, vamos

Le llevo casi arrastrando a la habitación y después de casi rogarle un rato consigo que se diese un baño, Tsubasa colocaba del lado de su novia la ropa que usaría para dormir... noto que ella salia de bañarse y antes de poder decir algo Honoka se le había lanzado...

-Honoka, no hagas eso si te lastimas, agradece que la cama... *Fue interrumpida por un beso*

-Tsu...*decía abrazada de ella*

-Si...

-¿Como estuvo el viaje?

-Bien... oye espera... *decía Tsubasa al sentir como la mano de Honoka empezaba a masajear uno de sus pechos*

-Que no te gusta... *dijo entre tono molesto y burlo, mientras retiraba la camisa a Tsubasa*

-No es eso... pero es... ¡ah! * no termino la oración pues le costaba hablar con Honoka jugando con uno de sus pechos, mientras el otro lo lamia jugetonamente*

-Tsubasa me amas verdad... *decía con respiración exaltada y excitada, mientras se retiraba la toalla*

-EH, claro... que s..si... *dijo con vergüenza, mientras miraba de lado*

-Encerio... porque vez para otro lado, entonces... *dijo mientras con sus dedos recorría el cuerpo de su amada hasta llegar a la zona intima de esta... y empezaba a mover sus dedos, poniendo mas nerviosa e incomoda*

-SI... por que...mmm... lo dudas... Honoka si sigues yo...

-No se tal vez, que un pajarito me dijo que te ha besado alguien en este viaje...

-¡eh!... eso... no fue nada... un... ¡ahh!

-Yo te amo, lo sabes verdad...

-Lo se...

-Puedo...

Tsubasa asintió para después de recibir un beso de Honoka, quien le retiraba el short y la prenda que ya estaba húmeda, dejando por completo al desnudo a su pareja... poco a poco se coloco encima de esta y... continuaron así casi toda la noche.

La mañana llego Honoka fue quien despertó primero, confusa de lo que había pasado la noche anterior aunque con la Vista que tenia lo suponía. Con cuidado se levanto y se dirijo a la ducha después de revisar la hora, ya que de lo poco que recordaba era que tenia que ir al trabajo...

Tsubasa abrió con dificultad los ojos, hacia ya mucho que junto a Honoka no se contuviesen... le busco con la mirada pero cuando oyó el agua caer de la ducha supo donde se encontraba, se levanta y después de colocar algo de ropa se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno...

Honoka salio de la ducha, busco la ropa con la que saldría y después de cambiarse fue a la cocina ya que había un olor que le exigía comer ya.

-Buenos días Tsu

-Buenos días, ¿como amaneciste?

-Bien, aunque cansada y con algo de cruda todavía

-Bien toma, con esto bajara algo

-Gracias

-Bien, te parece si desayunamos

-Claro, huele muy bien... y se ve de maravilla. *depositando un beso en sus labios* Gracias

-Encerio, no es nada...

Después de agradecer la comida, comieron calladas... un poco antes de que terminara Honoka empezó una conversación (Primer intento de contarle)…

-¿Y, que tal estuvo los conciertos?

-Geniales... la verdad no pensamos que muchas personas de ahí nos conocieran... creemos que es posible que hasta faltaran mas

-Tu crees

-Si, espero podamos ir otro vez... igual y esta vez vayas

-Oh, enserio... pensaba que no querrías...

-Eh, por que dices eso

-Bueno, por la pelea de la otra vez... pensé que tal vez...

-Nada de eso, sigo todavía molesta en esos aspectos... pero no es suficiente para que yo me aleje de ti

-…

-Solo quisiera que volvieras a confiar en mi, hables conmigo mas... eh hecho algo para que ya no sea así... yo soy la culpable, verdad...

-No, no es culpa tuya. Tu eres... esto es por mi, de eso quería hablar contigo... creo que deberías saber algo...

-Si

*ring* *ring*

 _-Si, bueno_

 _-Oh ya estas despierta, Honoka te recuerdo que tenemos una reunión en... menos de media hora, espero ya estés de camino_ _aquí_

 _-¡Que!, no pero ya salgo..._

 _-Te recomiendo que te apures..._

 _-Si, si nos vemos_

-Hono...

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir

-…

-Te diré cuando vuelva, si

-Segura

-Si

-Y por que la prisa, exactamente...

-Hoy... veremos los detalles falta... que faltan... del disco

-¡QUE!, ya lo acabaste

-Si

-Pero si no me lo has mostrado

-Lo siento...

-….

-No te encoges... sabes puedes pasar al estudio y verlo ya sabes donde están las cosas, si... rayos me voy te veo en la noche.

-Si, te quiero

-Yo también

Esto ultimo acompañado de la puerta siendo cerrada. Tsubasa termino el desayuno y después de lavar los trastes se metió a la ducha. Terminado se puso a leer el periódico, aunque noto que faltaba 1 lo cual se le hizo raro, así que pensó que tal vez estaban en el estudio de Honoka, aunque ella le había pedido que le dejara todos a la mano de la semana que se había ido...

-Seguro lo olvido

Entro en la habitación y noto que estaba desordenada, así que prefirió limpiar antes de oír el nuevo disco y de paso ver si encontraba el periódico faltan te junto con una revista, a lo cual al terminar se llevo una sorpresa que le hacia sospechar algo que, posiblemente arruinaría la noche...

* * *

Por su parte Nico, se sorprendía del arduo trabajo de Maki y de como llevaba, ademas le preocupaba algo de lo que había leído hace unos días en una revista... así que prefirió ir a visitar a su esposa como sorpresa al hospital, preparo una rica comida y con todo preparado. Se arreglo para poder andar entre las calles sin ser reconocida, a duras penas había llegado se acerco a recepción y con una sonrisa, la cual fue borrada por la respuesta recibida...

-Disculpe se encuentra la Doctora Nishikino Maki

-No ella no se encuentra en estos momentos, señorita

-Oh, ya ha salido de trabajar...

-No pero si desea le puedo programar una cita con ella, solo diga que día puede del próximo mes...

-Próximo mes

-Si, así es

-¿Porque tanto?

-Bueno ella...

-Ella esta de vacaciones

-Señor Nishikino... necesita algo

-Si podrías pasarme los archivos de ese Cajón en base al ultimo mes

-Claro

-Espere, pensé que empezaban mañana

-No sus vaciones empezaba la semana pasada

-…

-Tu eres su amiga verdad

-Si así es señor Nishikino

-Aprovechando, me podrías acompañar a mi oficina

-Claro, no hay problema

-Bien vamos

-Si

-disculpe señorita, podría ponerse esto por favor

-Ah, claro. Gracias

Nico se puso nerviosa, no es que la relación con sus suegros fuese mala pero tampoco era la mejor... aunque eso no era lo que le rondara en la mente en esos momentos, si no del hecho de que Maki le estuviese ocultando algo... mentirle al grado de decir que iba a trabajar todos los días ¿Que es lo que estaba haciendo?...

-Yazawa Nico, ¿verdad?

-Si

-¿Como has estado?

-Bien, ¿y usted, que tal su esposa?

-Genial, no podríamos estar mejor... ¿y mi hija?

-Bien, parece que de vacaciones

-De verdad no te lo a mencionado, que raro se veía emocionada de esto por que estaría mas tiempo contigo, lo que si me pidió algo mas de tiempo ya que participar en el Love Live... de lo cual la idea no me agrada, a menos de que no muerte su rostro...

-¿Que bueno saberlo? Bueno creo que eso es algo que podremos solucionar cuando lo hablemos mañana todas...

-Eso espero...

-No se preocupe, no es por ser grosera pero ¿Que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo exactamente?, mientras le parece si come un poco...

-Gracias... Bien, veras es un tema delicado...

Después de casi una hora hablando Nico salio del lugar con muchas cosas en mente no solo estaba el hecho de que Maki le estuviera mintiendo, el no saber donde pasaba todas esas horas fuera de casa... si no que ahora lo dicho por su padre tría conflictos ya que chocaba con dos cosas importantes para ella, no quería negarse pero y su trabajo...

…

 **Bien, ¿que les ha parecido?**

 **Gracias a las Reviews de :**

 **Tanuki-pyon** : Yo pienso igual. Gracias.

 **Guest :** Gracias por tu comentario... extenso, me diste alguna idea pero esta historia todavía no acaba, así que habrá que saber que mas sucede. ¿Entonces, tu voto es la opción E? Lo tomare así, pero si no lo es avísame. ¿Y dime te ah gustado este capitulo?. Claro mi plan hasta ahora es terminarla... pero ya veremos, ojala y si.

 _ **No olvides que el final de Honoka sera escogido entre estas cinco opciones:**_

 _ **A) Honoka cae en coma**_

 _ **B) Honoka pierde la memoria**_

 _ **C) Honoka muere...**_

 _ **D) Honoka sale bien de la**_ ** _operación_**

 _ **E) Sacar uno de cada uno, en base a las opciones anteriores (aunque seré yo quien muera por escribir las variables)**_

 **De igual modo gracias a los que ya votaron quedando el marcador hasta ahora en:**

 **2: perdida de memoria**

 **1: que salga bien de la** **operación**

 **2: Que haya varios finales (Tal vez no debí poner esta opción *sollozo, sollozo*)**

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

 **Tengo mucho sueño así que dejare este capitulo aquí y a esperar ver que sucede. Sin mas me despido, hasta otro capitulo...**


	11. Chapter 8 Problemas

**Hola, ¿Qué tal su día, tarde o noche?**

 **Bueno las cosa se complican... hoy no tengo mucho que decir... por ahora... sin mas le dejo para que lean...**

 **Desclemier: Love Live no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8. Problemas**

De su cabeza no salía una idea de como lidiar con ambos temas, se había ido a recostar ya que la cabeza le empezaba a doler y después de un rato cayo dormida... Maki regresaba al departamento y entro, saludo pero no recibió respuesta alguna, reviso en la habitaciones hasta dar con su esposa; se acerco levemente y se puso a ver si no se hallaba enferma ya que era raro que durmiera a esas horas que aun siendo algo tarde, le conocía. Nico despertó y vio a una de las causante de sus preocupaciones y no sabia que hacer...

-Hola dormilona, ¿te sientes mal?

-…

-Nico...

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien... se podría decir...

-Oh, ¿y, tu padre?

-Bien, como siempre ocupado

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Claro, pero si quieres ordenamos y así no te levantas...

-No lo haré yo, estoy bien

-…

-Vamos

-si...

Nico dejo a Maki en la mesa para que esperara, lo que había tardado un rato ya que le quería ayudar... Maki estaba preocupada hacia mucho no notaba Nico enojada, ya que aunque lo quería ocultar se le notaba se preguntaba porque podría ser, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana mas cercana al parecer llovería en cualquier momento... después de decir internamente suerte a Honoka se dirigió a la barra y mientras Nico servía le empezó a hacer preguntas, no quería quedarse con la duda de lo que molestaba a su querida Nico...

-¿Cómo ve el trabajo, todo bien, Nico?

-Si

-Segura...

-Si, ¿porque preguntas?

-Bueno hasta aquí puedo notar que hay algo molestándote

-Eso...

-A sucedido algo, dime tal vez te pueda ayudarte...

-Maki no sigas... por ahora comamos si...

-Pero estoy preocupada, dime...

-Por favor déjalo no quiero hablar de eso hoy

\- ¡ Nico ! , porque lloras...

-Me corte pero no es...

-Espera, déjame...

-No, no me toques

-¡Que!, déjame ver que no sea serio...

-Aléjate

-Nico...

-Quieres saber que es lo que me molesta

-Que..

-Mentiras

-Alguien te ha mentido ¿Quién?

-Tu

-¡YO!

-Si

-De que hablas...

-Para empezar dime algo ¿eres tu la de esta revista, cierto?

-Que, no soy...

-No mientas, dime que otra persona pelirroja lleva un colgante con un anillo en el cuello...

-…

-Que por cierto se parece al tuyo

-…

-Contéstame

-Eso... es... porque andaría por ahí … con Honoka

-No lo se tu responde

-Sera coincidencia, no crees...

-Vamos Maki, admítelo tuviste mala suerte de que captaran y agrandaran este anillo...

-Aunque fuese verdad, sabes bien que este anillo es nuestro. Que importa lo que los medios de comunicación piensan que es, este anillo es de nuestra boda no de la "que tuve con Honoka"…

-Entonces admites que has estado con Honoka y no en el trabajo, como me has dicho cada mañana...

-…

-Por que callas ahora. Quiero una explicación...

-…

-MAKI

-…

-NISHIKINO... por favor deja de evadir la mirada y contesta

-No puedo...

-Por que

-Quiero hacerlo pero no debo... lo siento

-…

-No llores... algo que te puedo asegurar es que no es nada malo, ni lo que este pasando por tu cabeza...

-ENTONCES...

-¿Cómo puedes saber que no he ido al hospital?

-Sera que hoy fui

-Por que

-Te quería dar una sorpresa, pero la que se la ha llevado eh sido yo al saber que estas de vacaciones ¿o se equivocaron?

-No...

-Dime que hiciste esa semana en el "trabajo" o mejor dicho en casa de Honoka...

-…

* * *

Honoka volvía, cansada pues había ido a buscar algo antes de volver a los departamentos. Un poco antes de llegar al elevador fue detenida por Erena quien no tenia una cara de muchos amigos lo cual le puso nerviosa...

-Erena, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Vienes a ver a Tsubasa?

-Hola, estoy bien y no eh venido a hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo?

-Si, así es te lo dije que hablaría contigo o no te acuerdas

-Si... pero te dije que todo esa bien

-Pues no te creo... vamos

-Espera...

Esta le había arrastrado al patio del mismo lugar y después de sentarse y recuperar aliento...

-Bien, quiero la verdad

-No pasa nada...

-No me engañas, quiero oír de ti que esta sucediendo o quieres que me crea lo que dicen las revista

-…

-Mira a mi solo me interesa ver lo que pasa eh estado apoyándote y ayudándote con Tsubasa, que crees que pase cuando vea esto...

-Todavía no lo ha visto...

-No, eh evitado que lo vea... pero eso no quiere decir que no se entere por otros o al entrar a las redes...

-…

-Prefieres estar sola en esto bien, pero escucha bien si la veo llorar ten por seguro que yo seré quien te golpee...

-Tranquila... *suspiro* esta bien...

-Y bien

-Pero promete que no le dirás nada a Tsubasa...

-Por que

-Sabes como es, no digo que no se vaya a enterar pero quiero hacerlo yo...

-Terminaras con ella... Honoka si es así quiero una exp...

-No, porque siempre sacan conclusiones tan rápido.

-¿Entonces?

-Primero promételo...

-Bien no diré nada.

-Segura.

-Si

-Veras es posible que muera...

-De verdad no diré nada, no exageres...

-No me refiero a que tengo una enfermedad...

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuál?

-Al parecer tengo un tumor en la cabeza

-…

-Maki sabe acerca de eso, así que me a ayudado ha vigilado mi salud y con terminar el disco

-¿El disco, como?

-Veras gracias a esto sufro colapsos, la manos me pueden temblar y …

-¿Y?

-Veras...

* * *

Honoka le conto lo que había estado sucediendo, después de casi una hora terminaron. Después de despedirse Honoka subió y al entrar vio a Tsubasa en el sofá con su cara oculta en las rodillas. Se puso en frente de ella y le saludo...

-Hola Tsu, vamos a cenar

-No quiero

-Por que, si es por la reserva ya la hice en...

-Déjame, por que quieres ir conmigo

-¿Cómo que porque? Vamos que tienes, Tsu mírame por favor...

-¿Qué?

-Qué pasa, por que estas llorando

-Nada que sea de tu interés

-Por que dices eso, tu me importas...

-ja, no me digas

-Porque lo dices así

-Con el mismo que tomas mi relación

-¡ Que !

* * *

Chan Chan … leche con pan... ( lo se mal chiste)

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado...

 **Gracias a las Reviews de :**

 **Himeko Testarossa :** Gracias me alegro que te guste. Tambien gracias por votar.

 **Guest :** okey

 _ **No olvides que el final de Honoka sera escogido entre estas cinco opciones:**_

 _ **A) Honoka cae en coma**_

 _ **B) Honoka pierde la memoria**_

 _ **C) Honoka muere...**_

 _ **D) Honoka sale bien de la**_ ** _operación_**

 _ **E) Sacar uno de cada uno, en base a las opciones anteriores (aunque seré yo quien muera por escribir las variables)**_

 **De igual modo gracias a los que ya votaron quedando el marcador hasta ahora en:**

 **3: perdida de memoria**

 **2: que salga bien de la** **operación**

 **1: Que haya varios finales (Tal vez no debí poner esta opción *sollozo, sollozo*)**

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

Sin mas que desearles que su día sea de maravilla. Hasta otro capitulo.


	12. Chapter 9 Hablemos

Hola...

 **Hasta que subes capitulo ¿Dónde has estado?** Tranquilos, me disculpo pero me han salido algunos asuntos, pero por ahora aquí esta el capitulo 9...

Me disculpo una vez y sin nada mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer...

 **Declemier: Love Live no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9. Hablemos**

-Como oíste

-De donde has sacado esa idea

-Si ya no sientes nada por mi mejor dímelo, pero no juegues conmigo

-...

-Honoka, dime ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda esta vez para tu disco? ¿Por qué no me mandaste el disco para oírlo? ¿Por qué actúas diferente?

-…

-¿Por qué no fuiste al viaje como prometiste?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo olvidaste o lo hiciste por quedarte con ella...

-Oh, los encontraste...

-Es todo lo que dirás ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella vino a la casa a ayudarte?

-Eso... es...

-Que esperabas que no me enterase

-Tal vez...

-Enserio que...

-Espera vas a creer lo que dicen reporteros a los que les gusta manipular información para vender mas, que esperar a oír lo que tengo que decir...

-…

-Además, fuimos a su boda debes saber que ese el anillo que Nico junto con ayuda de Nozomi, Anju y si no me equivoco Kotori eligieron... ¿no?

-Si...

-Crees enserio que estoy casada con alguien mientras salgo contigo

-… Tal vez

-Por favor ella es una amiga que conoces... hace casi 10 años que salimos, además de que sabes que hace como 3 años que no estamos en contacto...

-Aun si es verdad, eso no quiere decir que no me hayas empezado a engañar...

-Espera de verdad... que te hace llegar a esa conclusión *suspiro* no entiendo porque exageras tanto esto, desde que los medios "suponen mi orientación" me han emparejado con la mujeres que concurro mucho hace no mucho fue Mikaela, antes Kotori, Eli... además con 2 estrellas mas... ¿Por qué piensas mas que en esto que en aquellas situaciones?

-Por nada en especial...

-Dime

-No, ahora si me permites quiero ir a dormir...

-Espera no hemos terminado...

-Yo si, así que suéltame

-No, además no has comido

-Déjame en paz

-Bien oye no hablamos mas de esto, pero déjame hacer algo para que comas... si

-…

-Vamos que tal vez tu digas que no, pero tu estomago no te apoya, ven

-Como quieras...

Comieron calladas durante toda la comida, ya que cuando Honoka intentaba hablar Tsubasa le ponía una mirada de pocos amigos... Un poco antes de que esta se levantara se armo de valor y dijo lo que tanto quería decir.

-Tsubasa...

-….

-Se que lo que menos quieres es hablar conmigo, pero hay algunas cosas que deseo decirte y otras que tienes que saber...

-No crees que es muy tarde para eso

-Que quieres que haga para que me escuches

-…

-Dime

-Dormirás en el sofá 1 mes...

-Bien

-Quiero toda la verdad

-Si...

-Toda de verdad

-Si

-Te doy 5 minutos para que hables desde ahora.

-Espera que...

-No gastes tu tiempo... 1 minuto

-…

-Empieza

-*suspiro* Bien, se que no estoy en posición de pedirte algo... pero quiero estar segura de que no te separaras de mi lado, sabes que cuando se trata de ti soy egoísta así que ¿Kira Tsubasa te casarías conmigo? *mostrando el anillo*

-¡Que!

-Quiero saber si te quedaras a mi lado en los buenos como malos momentos , en la salud y la enfermedad, de aquí hasta que la vida se nos acabe...

-Espera y lo que...

-No es necesario que contestes vez no cambiare el tema, pero agradecería que no me interrumpas, por favor

*asentir*

-Veras hay algo que no te dije en su momento por una simple razón... desde aquel incidente desde que por poco... bueno tu te volviste muy exagerada y sobreprotectora aunque poco a poco a disminuido se que eres capaz de olvidar tu trabajo, abandonar esta meta que hace mucho te planteaste y que hoy después de tanto se ha cumplido... no quiero que lo dejes me agrada que te preocupes por mi pero no a tal grado...

-…

-No me mires así, dime ¿me equivoco?

-No... lo se pero... poro es que... porque tu no...

-Mira yo también termine mal... por eso hay mas guardias en los eventos y tengo a alguien vigilándote en los viajes y mas cuando no voy.

-Eso explica como te enteraste del beso

-Si... se que debí decírtelo pero estoy segura de que dirías que no...

-Tienes razón... pero me alegro de que te importe

-Lo dudabas...

-….

-Esta bien, yo te he dado motivos... por eso quiero aclara las cosas...

* * *

*din din din din din din*

-Por que tenemos ese tono...

-No lo se, voy a ver quien es

-No iré yo

-Nico...

-Honoka vengo a enfrentarme a ti

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estas mojada?

-Vengo a decirte y dejarte claro que Maki es mía, solo mía...

-Espera tu crees que... oye no llores lo se, tu también crees lo que dicen los medios...

-Eres una... ten por segura que no sales viva de esta pelea

-Oye yo no...

-Nico, no viste que llovía... te dije que no hicieras eso...

-¿Quieren pasar y tomar un baño? Antes de pescar un resfriado...

-NO, no me cambies el shuu tema

-Nico creo que deberías...

-No te metas, shuu si no me enfadare mas contigo shuu

-¿Nico? ¿Maki?

-Hola Tsubasa, perdón por molestar...

-Tsubasa has visto las noticias

-Si...

-Y no te molesta que shuu nos oculten algo

-Claro que si, de eso íbamos a hablar...

-Honoka ¿Qué relación shuu es la que tienes con Maki? Quiero shuu la verdad

-Te la diré, pero antes por favor pasa, toma un baño y cámbiate la ropa. Que no creo que quieras empeorar tu estado...

-Vamos Nico haslo...

-Te parece si te acompaño

-…

-Vamos tal vez estés molesta con esas dos, pero no conmigo

-Bien

* * *

En lo que Nico se bañaba en el cuarto, Maki por su parte tomaba un baño en el estudio; mientras Honoka preparaba te para todas, aunque estaba preocupada ya que desde hacia un rato había empezado a sentir que sus manos temblar y le costaba mantenerse de pie pero estaba dispuesta a decirle a Tsubasa lo que estaba sucediendo, y viendo como se ponían las cosas con Nico no estaba de mas que ella lo supiese, ya que veía a sus amigas y si no hacia algo las cosas se pondrían pero …

-Honoka ¿quieres ayuda?

-Por favor Tsu

-Te sientes mal

-Un poco pero no es nada grabe

-Enserio... si quieres...

-Te digo la verdad ya no quiero aplazar esto así que llevarías esto por mi... te alcanzo en un minuto

-Bien... no te presiones mas creo que ya lo has hecho para hablar conmigo...

-No te preocupes , ve que Nico necesita algo caliente

-*suspiro* No tardes

(Hora de decir las cosa... bueno casi todo...)

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo...**_

 _ **¿me pregunto quesera aquel suceso? ¿se lo imaginan? ¿Qué es lo que el padre de Maki le dijo a Nico? ¿Por qué sera que le molesta tanto el asunto a Tsubasa? ¿casi todo, que es lo que omitira?... ya muchas preguntas**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado... pido una disculpa por dejarles co la intriga en el episodio anterior …**_ **Pero no le ha pasado estar haciendo algo felizmente y sale algo que te arruina el dia, te bloquea o simplemente te quita el día, a mi si pero ver sus comentarios a hecho que todavía siga despierta para terminar esto . ( Hoy estoy muy escritora, lo entienden... no, si lo se soy mala haciendo chistes)**

 **Gracias a las Reviews de :**

 **Guest (x4):** Gracias por tus comentarios. Suena genial, lo pensare... y ya esta aquí la continuación ¿te gusto?

 **Tanuki-pyon :** Verdad y todavía faltan...

 **katherine :** Saludos, me alegro de que sea de tu agrado gracias, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.

 **lwi55 :** Gracias por tu apoyo... por eso me quiero disculpar por no subir como debía... me disculpo, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **Luzy :** Gracias.

 **Judith ED :** jeje... no creo que sea eso, lo sabremos mas adelante... por ahora gracias por tu comentario, espero leas este capitulo si es asi espero te guste...

 _ **No olvides que el final de Honoka sera escogido entre estas cinco opciones:**_

 _ **A) Honoka cae en coma**_

 _ **B) Honoka pierde la memoria**_

 _ **C) Honoka muere...**_

 _ **D) Honoka sale bien de la operacion**_

 _ **E) Sacar uno de cada uno, en base a las opciones anteriores (aunque sere yo quien muera por escribir las variables)**_

 **De igual modo gracias a los que ya votaron quedando el marcador hasta ahora en:**

 **3: perdida de memoria**

 **3: que salga bien de la operacion**

 **2: Que haya varios finales (*sollozo, sollozo*)**

Espero haber contado bien, aunque con los ojos cansados no es facil... el la siguiente veremos si si

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

Bueno yo...

 **Dime que subirás mañana...** Tal vez todavía no me avisan si tendré que ir otra vez, pero si no seguro estará … Sin mas que otra disculpa, me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo...bay


	13. Chapter 10

Hola...

 **Atrap y matadle por no subir...**

Esperen... tranquilos …. ¿Alguien tiene una idea para el titulo?

 **Declemier: Love Live no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10. _**

Antes de caminar escribió un mensaje a Maki, después de enviarlo se dirigió hacia donde estaban todas.

Honoka se en camino hasta la sala aunque sentía que le faltaba energías (creo que me desmayare..), conforme se acercaba veía en los ojos de Tsubasa confusión y preocupación, por su parte Nico era con enojo y tristeza; y Maki confundida...

-Y bien

-Nico no seas dura

-Tsubasa no le defiendas...

-Honoka de verdad piensas decirles... entiendo y me alegro de que se lo quieras decir a ella pero Nico...

-De que no quieres que me entere Maki, eh

-De nada malo, come te eh dicho desde hace mucho rato

-Déjalo creo que si no lo hacemos terminara muy mal esto y mas para ti, agradezco que hasta ahora hayas cumplido tu promesa...

-De que hablan...

-Antes de decirlo quiero pedirles que no le digan a las demás. Ya es mucho para mi decirles a ustedes...

-Honoka ...

-Honoka, siéntate, ¿te has tomado los medicamentos?

-Si, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Tal vez no tenia planeado discutir, je

-Discutir ¿con quien?

-Creo que fui yo...

-Tsubasa te dije que...

-Maki no le regañes es mi culpa por no hablar en su momento

-¿Donde están tus medicamentos?

-…

-Tienes que tomar otra pastilla de...

-Antes debo decirle algo

-No primero vas a...

-Déjame hablar

-Si Maki deja que hable o me iré...

-Nico

-Veran la relación que tengo con Maki es... como dijiste...

-Estas segura de hacer esto..

-Si

-*suspiro* Bien, de Doctor-paciente

-¿COMO? *gritaron Nico y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo*

-Veran parece que tengo un tumor en la cabeza y este a hecho que...

-Espera Honoka ¿desde cuando?

-Me acaban de dar los resultados hace 1 semana

-…

-Nico, Maki solo viene para revisar mi estado y me ayudo con el ultimo disco ya que sola no iba a poder

-¿Por que no me pediste ayuda a mi?

-Por me avergonzaba el hecho de admitir que ...

-¿Que?

-Que olvido como escribir o leer, si es que no son ambas

-No lo puedo creer

-Es cierto

-Ademas de que mis manos tiemblan, que puedo sufrir un colapso, que se duerma alguna extremidad o bien olvidar ciertas cosas

-…

-…

* * *

-Les has dejado en shock

-Tu crees, bien. Tu y Nico pueden dormir en la habitación...

-Me reuso

-¿Por que?

-Quiero dormir sola

-Nico yo...

-Maki déjala creo seria lo mejor

-Honoka... bien yo iré a casa...

-No, ya es tarde puedes dormir en el sofá del estudio

-Segura

-Si

-Bien yo llevare a Tsubasa al cuarto

-NO

-¿Que pasa?

-No te creo

-No miento Tsu

-No es verdad, si esto es una broma o crees que con esto te libraras... es …

-Tsu, no jugaría con algo como eso, te dije que te diría la verdad

-¿Como es que Maki se entero primero? ¿Por que no me dijiste que te sentías mal? ¿que te habías hecho unos estudios? ¿Por que...

-Respira, se que tienes muchas preguntas y las contestare... pero podrías cal...mar...

-¿Honoka?

-Rayos te dije que te tomaras las pastillas primero...

-¿Que le pasa?

-Un colapso, llego a su limite.

-Que, Maki-chan ¿Puedes hacer algo?

-Por ahorita lo mejor sera que descanse

-Maki tu puedes contestar mis preguntas.

-¿Por que no? Creo que ya no hay que ocultar nada a ustedes

-¿Nosotras?

-En cerio quiere que ocultemos esto a las demás

-Si... creo que su plan es que ninguna nos enteráramos

-Ninguna

-Si, yo le di lo resultados ya que ese día el doctor a cargo se enfermo, si no seguro no me hubiese enterado

-¿Cuando?

-El día de la comida, iba en su coche porque venimos del mismo lugar

-Y sabes desde cuando esta así

-Por lo que me dijo hace como 4 meses se le fueron presentando síntomas

-…

-¿Que tratamiento tomara?

-Cirugía

-¿Cuando?

-Si no me equivoco... el … 28 del próximo mes

-Estas diciendo que casi después del Love Live

-Si

-No seria mejor antes

-...

-Por ahora creo que seria mejor ir a descansar, no crees Tsubasa

-Creo que si, descansen

-Igual

* * *

-Gracias Nico...

-No crees que te eh perdonado del todo, el hecho de hacer que no diga nada me hace estar molesta con ustedes... ademas se que te llego un mensaje de ella y si no me dices que dice tendrás que ir a rentar un departamento a otro edificio hasta que esto pase

-Bien pero no le digas a Tsubasa

-¿Por que?

-Por que ella no quiere

-Bien

-También incluye a las demás

-Si

-Toma léelo por ti misma, para que no digas que me invente algo

 _ **De: Honoka**_

 _ **Asunto: Por favor**_

 _ **Maki, creo que me empiezo a sentir mal. Pero no quiero que me detengas ¿si?**_

 _ **Como dije ya no lo pienso ocultar y no me echare para atrás, pero no pienso decir el día correcto de la operación; estoy segura que si la digo ella no querrá ir al concierto, no se presentara y no quiero eso. No es justo ni para ella ni para Erena y Anju así que piensa en otra fecha si, inventa algo por favor y borra este mensaje. Voy para haya.**_

-¿Por que no lo borraste?

-No me dio tiempo, cuando me di cuenta ya venia para haca

-*suspiro* Iré a dormir descansa

-Si, igual... Nico sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

-Si, pero tu entenderás que esta confundida y...

-Lo entiendo, esta bien. Pero no miento te quiero. Hasta mañana

* * *

El día llego Nico se levanto y bajo para tomar un poco de agua, al llegar a la cocina diviso con la mirada a Tsubasa quien lloraba en la terraza del lugar, dudo al principio pero al final se acerco y abrazo a esta. Tsubasa intento hablar pero Nico le detuvo con tono dulce y amable le dijo que estaba bien, que todo saldría bien; ella igual soltó unas lagrimas... después de casi media hora con su mejor sonrisa le propuso hacer el desayuno acabado se sirvieron, luego apareció Maki quien tímida se acerco pero no tardo mucho en ser recibida amablemente por Nico y con una media sonrisa de Tsubasa...

-Maki, ¿puedo preguntarte algo mas?

-Claro, Tsubasa

-Ella a llorado

-No... cada que esta apunto se retira o hace otra cosa para evitarlo... eso esta mal pero no le eh convencido, igual y tu lo logras . Lo necesita...

-No lo dudo, se ha mantenido así desde...

-¿Desde?

-…

-Dinos por favor

-No creo que deba...

-Yo creo que así le podemos ayudar...

-Nico, si no quieres hablar de ello no hay problema. Disculpa por haber preguntado.

-No yo creo que es hora de que alguien sepa... aunque Umi y Kotori conocen parte de la historia, no estaría mal. Ademas el Psicólogo dice que la mejor terapia es hablar...

-Si estas segura

-Si, verán...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Hace 3 ½

Era un gran día para mi y Honoka ya que tendremos una gira y la mayoría de las veces cantaríamos juntas, habíamos terminado de empacar y nos dirijimos al aeropuerto con Erena y Anju nuestra primera parada fue...

* * *

Sobreviví...

¿Por que Honoka? ¿ Sabremos al fin lo sucedido para que actúen así Tsu y Honno?

Bien, espero te halla gustado el capitulo, me disculpo por subir tarde...

 **Gracias por las Reviews a :**

WIRADesuGa : ¿Tu crees?, Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste...

Judith ED : Parece que así fue. ¿Hubo drama, mucho o poco? Gracias por comentar.

Panda-Chan: Gracias por comentar.

Guest : Aquí esta, espero te haya gustado.

honkitsu : Gracias por comentar, pronto lo sabremos... espero te guste este capitulo.

 _ **Como siempre no olvides que el final de Honoka sera escogido entre estas cinco opciones:**_

 _ **A) Honoka cae en coma**_

 _ **B) Honoka pierde la memoria**_

 _ **C) Honoka muere...**_

 _ **D) Honoka sale bien de la**_ ** _operación_**

 _ **E) (modificare esta ultima opción en base a las propuestas que han puesto) Sacar un final en el cual se junten las 4 opciones en el orden c,a,b,d (en esta ocasión diré que saldré con un dolor de cabeza al escribir esto, pero si hay gente que lo quiere haré mi mayor esfuerzo)**_

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **Por cierto eh calculado un alrededor d capítulos para llegar a ver la opción ganadora ejecutada, que ya dependiendo veremos si tiene continuación o no...**_

 **Las votaciones quedan de la siguiente manera, gracias a los que han votado.**

 **3: perdida de memoria**

 **3: que salga bien de la** **operación**

 **3: Una combinación de todos los finales (*explosión mental*)**

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

Bien me retiro, espero que tengan Buenos días, tardes o noche...

 **Subirás el siguiente...** Espero es mejor ser pacientes así que el próximo será pronto pero no mañana por dos razones no se si tenga que ir otra vez; y por que siendo honesta solo tengo escrito hasta la mitad del que sigue, por consecuente solo tengo ideas pero no segura como continuara la historia, lo siento pero empezare a hace el borrador.

Ahora si me despido, hasta otro capitulo … bay.


	14. Chapter 11 Pasado parte 1

Hola, el bloque mental se fue y eh aquí el capitulo 11, espero les guste. Sin mas por el momento me retiro para que puedan leer... les veo abajo...

¿Posible LEMON, no creo? ¿Lenguaje "brutal", no lo se?

 **DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11. Pasado...** _ **parte 1**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **Hace 3 años ½...**

 **POV TSUBASA**

Honoka y yo terminábamos de empacar para su una gira, al terminar nos dirigimos al aeropuerto con Erena y Anju... donde nos separaron ya que Honoka tomaría otra avión junto con su represéntate Henry, mientras que A-RISE tomaría otro vuelo...

Pasamos de Canada,EUA, Portugal,España, llegamos a Francia donde nos quedaríamos 2 semanas, Honoka llegaría dos días después ya que también se presentaría ahí...

A-RISE se presentaba así que no pude ir a recogerle, pero acabado el show me llamado...

 _-Hola Tsu, ¿Qué tal el concierto?_

 _-Genial pero cansado, ¿Ya llegaste?_

 _-Si, vamos saliendo del aeropuerto_

 _-Entonces te veré en el Hotel_

 _-Si, aunque tal vez llegue a dormir_

 _-Floja_

 _-No es eso, tuve tres conciertos antes, y literal en el ultimo salimos para agarrar el avión y el vuelo solo duro 1 ½_

 _-Esta bien, ya diste permiso para que pueda usar una llave de tu cuarto_

 _-Si, esta como Tsu-chan_

 _-Porque no simplemente Tsu..._

 _-Me divierte mas el otro_

 _-…_

 _-No te enojes_

 _-No lo estoy, Oye … te parec...Hono..._

 _-Tsu estamos pasando por un túnel_

 _-Que..._

 _-Te marco después_

 _-…_

* * *

 _ **Presente..**_

-Pensé que no te gustaba hablar de eso

-Honoka despertaste

-Si, buenos días

-Buenos días Honoka

-Buenas

-Si quieres ya no sigo

-No te preocupes, el dice que es bueno no

-Si

-Te parece si continuo

-No es necesario

-Pero hay detalles que no conoces, déjame si

-Bien

* * *

 **POV HONOKA**

Después de que le colgué mi representante comenzó ah hablar conmigo …

-¿Tsubasa-san?

-Así es

-Le quieres mucho, eh

-Claro, igual de lo que me quiere ella

-jaja no lo dudo, seria capaz de pagar un rescate de ser necesario ¿no?

-ja tal vez

-¿Agua?

-Claro

-Honoka-san

-Si, dime

-Me encanta trabajar contigo, tu voz es... tu eres genial

-Gracias Henry, pero ¿Por qué me dices algo que ya se?

-Tenias mucha sed

-Algo, pero contéstame

-*suspiro* veras fui un tonto y termine en algo que... *suspiro* ahora si no hago lo que me pidieron mi hijo puede que muera

-Henry... no entiendo...

-Lo siento, lo siento... de verdad... perdóname

-Henry... teni...tenia algo... el agua

-Ellos dijeron que será rápido

-Quienes...

Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de caer inconsciente, ya que me había empezado a marear despues de tomar el agua...

* * *

 **POV TSUBASA**

Por mi parte Erena, Anju y yo volvíamos al hotel cansadas ya que las fotos y firmas se expandieron mas de la cuenta, tardando 2 horas mas, no me importo y me acerque a recepción,,,

-Buenas noches señorita Kira ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Buenas noches, me podrías decir por favor el numero de la habitación de Kosaka Honoka, por favor

-Claro, deme un minuto

-No hay prisa

-Tsubasa me voy a la habitación primero

-Claro, descansa Erena... Anju si quieres también puedes subir.

-No, también quiero ver a Hono

-Segura...

-Disculpe que les interrumpa señoritas, el numero de la habitación es el 125 piso c... pero aquí solo dice que su equipaje fue dejado

-Quiere decir que todavía no ha llagado

-Asi es

-…

-Tranquila, tal vez se fue por ahí a tomar

-No me sorprendería que perdiera la oportunidad, pero que no me haya avisado es raro

-Porque no le llamas

-Eso hare

Marque pero no recibí respuesta mas que el buzón de voz, 6 veces y nada...

-Tal vez su representante conteste

-…lo mismo

-No le des tantas vueltas, vamos a dormir y mañana le regañas todo lo que quieras ¿si?

-…

-Vamos

-Lo tomare, porque estoy muy cansada

-Bien

-Pero mañana me las pagara

-No lo dudo

* * *

 **POV HONOKA**

Yo me levante con un dolor de cabeza horrible, cundo intente estirarme note que mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda y mis pies también me empecé a desesperar en el momento que note que tenia una mordaza en la boca todo a mi alrededor era oscuro, logre oír unas voces...

-No tenias que noquearme a mi también

-Es por seguridad

-Ya cumplí mi parte, pide el dinero y déjanos ir

-Henry ¿Por qué la prisa? Esta situación es tu culpa

-Por eso mismo

-Lo siento, pero hubo un cambio de planes de ultimo minuto

-¿Cambios, cuales?

-Que para hacerlo mas real, que tal si también le sacamos algo de dinero a tu familia

-Eso no es posible... el dinero que gano por ustedes...uhg

-Calla, atenlo y pónganlo a lado de la otra

-Señor el teléfono de ella esta sonando

-No contesten las llamadas las haremos mañana

-Creo que ha despertado

-Bien, Señorita le parece si hablamos

*negar*

-Que lastima... pero creo que no tiene otros planes o si

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Dinero

-¿Cuánto?

-No nos adelantemos, querida...

-No me toques

-¿Por qué no? Que acaso tu novio no juega contigo aveses

-…

-Dime preciosa

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Vamos no mientas, si tu cuerpo dice que le gusta vez

-…

-Por que te resistes, vamos déjame oírte, eh oído que tu voz es genial

-Déjame... ah

-Vamos...

* * *

-Honoka respira, no es necesario que sigas... ven eso ya paso...*abrazar*

-De verdad

-Si, no lo vez yo estoy aquí

-Honoka...

-Ya no es necesario que sigan, es mas...

-No, podemos seguir verdad

-Si

-Toma aire, yo continuare

-No lo necesito

-Por favor

-Esta bien

-Bien continu...

-Oye Tsubasa que te parece si tomamos un descanso

-De verdad

-Si

-Yo creo que tomaremos un baño, ustedes igual

-Además creo que deberías hacerle compañía.

-¿Seguras?

-Si *dijeron a la par*

-Bien su ropa ya esta seca

-Gracias

-Vamos Nico

*asentir*

Después de un baño y cambio de ropa de las cuatro, y con Hoonoka mas tranquila prepararon la comida ya algo tarde, acabado de comer y lavar los trastes se sentaron en la sala con una taza de te y Tsubasa continuo...

* * *

 **POV TSUBASA**

A la mañana siguiente al levantarme me dirigí a la habitación de Honoka, estuve media hora tocando, cunado por fin me resigne a bajar a recepción a buscar la llave, pero cuando llegue...

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE NO HA LLEGO? ¿POR QUE?

-Señorita cálmese, desconozco los motivos por los cuales no ha llegado

-NO PUEDE SER ESTO...

-Tsubasa cálmate que sucede, tus gritos se oyen desde el elevador

-Lo que sucede es que Honoka no ha llegado y peor aun no contesta mis llamadas

-…

-Tsu, que tal y te dejo una nota, no hizo eso la vez pasada que le salió algo de ultima hora...

-Tal vez

-Pide la llave

-Esta bien, disculpe podría darme la llave de su habitación

-Eso no se puede sin el permiso de ella

-Ya lo hizo

-Lo siento su nombre no aparece en el...

-Lo se aparece como Tsu-chan

-Si, así es

-Soy yo, solo que le divierte decirme así

-Aquí tiene, disculpe las molestias

-No, me disculpo por gritar, no debí reaccionar así

-No se preocupe, buen día

-Gracias

Nos dirigimos a su habitación y después de buscar casi una hora tomamos un descanso...

-Tal vez...

-¿Tal vez que? No dejo nada, además su bolsa esta aquí,,, lo único que carga es el celular y ni si quiera contesta

-…

-…

 _#Utsukushi hana sakihokoru... one day in the rain... one day in the shine... nagareru omoi yo kienaide...#_

 _-Hablando del diablo_

 _-No lo digas así, Erena_

 _-…_

 _-Honoka, se puede saber ¿donde estas? ¿Dónde dormiste?_

 _-..._

 _-Honoka contesta_

 _-Tsu, podrías dejar de gritar... porfavor_

 _-Que tienes cruda_

 _-No..._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Podrías dejarme hablar sin interrumpir_

 _-Bien_

 _-Escucha quiero que retires todo mi dinero de la cuenta_

 _-¿Para que?_

 _-Déjame terminar, si no me equivoco tengo 5,000,000_

 _-Creo que si_

 _-Aparte podrías prestarme 10,000,000 por favor_

 _-Honoka eso es mucho dinero..._

 _-Tsu... uhg_

 _-¿Honoka?..._

-Que pasa Tsu

-Tsubasa

 _-Hola supongo que tu eres Tsubasa_

-No digas su nombre idiota

-Cállate

-Déjenme... mmmpp

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Un amigo, que quiere dinero_

 _-Si esto es una broma, es de mal gusto..._

 _-NO te pongas amenazante conmigo, oíste o no volverás a ver a tu "novia" con vida_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Bien se acabo el tiempo, contactare mañana contigo a y Tsubasa ¿esto quedara entre nosotros, verdad?_

 _-…_

 _-Disculpa no oír tu respuesta ¿Honoka que opinas?_

 _-*cof* *cof* *cof* Así será verdad Tsu_

 _-Honoka ¿estas bien, verdad?_

 _-Si, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien_

 _-Mañana te daremos los detalles de lo que haras... algo mas que le quieras decir_

 _-Te quiero_

 _-Honoka... Honoka_

 _-Bay_

-Tsubasa ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Honoka a sido...

-Tranquila... respira... no llores

-La han secuestrado

-¡QUE!

* * *

¿Qué tal, les ha gustado?

 **Gracias a las Reviews de :**

 **lwi55 :** *Rubor* Gracias, por tu comentario... no te preocupes ya que cada que comentas me alegra tu comentario. Me alegro de que te guste. Espero leas este capitulo si es asi deme ¿Te gusto? Con eso es suficiente para sacarme una sonrisa.

 **Judith ED :** Solo dime ¿te gusto? … Me alegro de que te saque una sonrisa *susurro* aunque sea con muerte, por que … en fin gracias por tus comentarios, hasta otra.

 **Guest :** Ok Gracias.

 _ **Como siempre no olvides que el final de Honoka sera escogido entre estas cinco opciones:**_

 _ **A) Honoka cae en coma**_

 _ **B) Honoka pierde la memoria**_

 _ **C) Honoka muere...**_

 _ **D) Honoka sale bien de la operacion**_

 _ **E) Sacar un final en el cual se junten las 4 opciones en el orden c,a,b,d (en esta ocasion dire que saldre con un dolor de cabeza al escribir esto, pero si hay gente que lo quiere hare mi mayor esfuerzo)**_

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **3 a 4 capítulos,tal vez. Para llegar a ver la opción ganadora ejecutada, y dependiendo veremos si tiene continuación o no...**_

 **Las votaciones quedan de la siguiente manera, gracias a los que han votado.**

 **3: perdida de memoria**

 **3: que salga bien de la operacion**

 **3: Una combinacion de todos los finales (*explosion mental* *sollozos*)**

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

Me disculpo se hay errores ortograficos o de redaccion, disculpen de verdad pero a penas tengo loa ojos abiertos..

Gracias por su apoyo, me alegro que esta historia sea de su agrado... sin mas por el momento. Ahora iré directo a la cama... Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	15. Chapter 12 Pasado parte 2

Hola, volvi... ¿Cómo estan...

 **Te has tardado...** Lo se pero en mi defensa cuando uno trabaja lo que menos tienes es tiempo y cuando descansas eso es lo que quieres hacer... **Y eso que...** que rudos, bueno me retiro por ahora para que puedan leer...

 **DESCLEMIER : Love Live no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12. Pasado parte 2**

 **POV TSUBASA**

-Tenemos que avisara la policía...

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué no, Tsu?

-Es lo que pidieron …

-Y vas a creer que cumplirán eso, así solo les permites tener el control...

-Ella me lo pidió...

-Tsu-chan *abrazo*

-No creo que debas de …

-Erena, no es el momento. Por favor...

*SUSPIRO*

-¿Qué es lo que pidieron?

-15,000,000

-Eso es demasiado...

-Lo se...

-Se que será difícil pero te parece ir a comer...

-…

-Vamos pensaremos en un plan...

-Oigan, tenemos un pequeño inconveniente

-…

-Erena no puede esperar...

-Tal vez, pero si no hacemos algo habrá problemas para ocultar esto

-¿Cuál es?

-La presentación de Honoka es mañana

-¿QUÉ?

-No alces la voz

-Tenemos que hallar el modo para presentarnos nosotros, sin que indaguen mucho...

-Hablemos en nuestro cuarto

* * *

-Gracias por venir a este concierto, Kousaka Honoka lamenta el hecho de no haberse presentado hoy...planea volver, no se preocupen. Gracias por oirnos, hasta otro concierto...

…

-Lo hicimos bien

-Para decir que nos matamos a ultima hora a ensayar si

-…

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien

-Tenemos que apurarnos, no quiero...

-Tsubasa-chan, Erena-chan y Anju-chan

-Kotori, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, Tsubasa-chan ¿te sientes bien?

-Eh, si

-Kotori...

-Si Umi

-No me dejes atrás la próxima

-No es mi culpa que te llamaran

-Vamos... Tsubasa ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no pudo presentarse Honoka?

-…

-…

-Eso...

-A demás le estuve llamando y no me contesta, aunque sea con un mensaje...

-A-RISE es hora de volver al Hotel

-Si

-Vamos

-Umi, Kotori vamos...

-¿A dónde?

-Síganme

-Espera a mi no me gusta salir en publico

-Toma, ponte esto... aunque ocultarte solo hace que llames mas la atención sabes

-Yo ire en carro

-No puedes, el hotel no permite que nadie entre, claro solo hay dos excepciones estar registrado o que entres con alguien que ya esta alojado

-Bien

-¿QUÉ a Honka la...

-Calla

-mmmppmp

-¿Cómo?

-Anju, tal vez si le sueltas se entienda lo que dice

-Cierto, lo siento...

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Por qué a Honoka-chan?

-Ya avisaron ala policia...

-…

-…

-¿verdad?

-No...

-¿Por que?, Erena como es que no lo han hecho

-Yo...

-Esa fue una de las condiciones

-Crees que de verdad cumpliran , que no le haran nada, deverias de avisar...

-SI... si eso hace que me la devuelvan... que le liberen... no tomare ningun riesgo... si no me apoyan, pueden irse... pero que les quede claro no meteré a la policía, si eso me da aunque sea un porcentaje de que vuelva a mi lado...

-Les parece ir a tomar un poco de aire

-No, Kotori esto es muy serio... no es momento de...

 _#Utsukushi hana sakihokoru... one day in the rain... one day in the shine... nagareru omoi yo kienaide...#_

 _-Bueno_

 _-¿Cómo vas?_

 _-Ya falta menos, pero no es facil retirar tanto sim dar explicaciones..._

 _-Te dare 3 dias, adi..._

 _-Por favor dejame hablar con ella_

 _-No lo se_

 _-Eh cumplido mi palabra_

 _-Por que no, trainganla_

 _-Honoka_

 _-Hola, Tsu ¿Cómo estas?_

 _-Eso no importa ahora, dime ¿Cómo estas tu?_

 _-A mi me inporta_

 _-*suspiro*Bien ¿y tu?_

 _-Bien_

 _-No te han hecho nada ¿verdad?_

 _-No... bueno si vieras Henry_

 _-A el también_

 _-Si_

 _-Yo..._

 _-Tranquila, pronto acabara todo_

 _-Pero..._

 _-Así será... ugh..._

 _-Honoka_

 _-Tres días o por cierto la cantidad a cambiado ahora espero 30,000,000.._

 _-Espera..._

* * *

 **POV HONOKA**

Después de esa llamada estuve ¿tres días? a lado de Henry, al cual ya habían herido... en ese tiempo descubrí el porque estaba ahí.

No negare que preferí ser yo que mi querida Tsu, no resistiría un solo día sin pensar como matar a esos tipos y mas si le metían mano como han hecho conmigo.

En ese lapsus me daban de "comer" al igual que agua, nada sano pero no podía quejarme. Aunque lo que quisiera es un baño y dormir en una cama... quiero gritar, pero seria inútil nadie escucharía... ¿llorar? No le daré la satisfacción a este de que me ah vencido... y si no lo hago y si ella lo sabe se derrumbara, le será difícil andar sin miedo... no lo hare...

-Hola preciosa

-¿Qué quieres?

-Alguien esta molesta

-…

-Quita esa mirada

-¿Cuánto mas me piensas retener?

-Tranquila esta será tu ultimo estadía aquí hoy

-¿De verdad?

\- Si, después de 5 días la transacción esta hecha...

-¿5 días?

-A si es, tu novia por fin consiguió todo

-En toces me puedo ir

-Mañana te dejaremos donde quedamos con ella

-Puedo preguntar algo mas

-¿Por qué no? Dime

-¿Qué pasara con Henry?

-Te daré un consejo antes de contestarte, ¿si?

*asentir*

-Después de dejarte, será como que esto nunca paso... ni yo, alguien de aquí o Henry existimos... el se ha ganado lo que le ha pasado. Pero si no queremos volver a cruzar miradas o que algo le pase a...¿como se llama? Ah Tsubasa o alguien cercano a ti las cosas serán así... ¿verdad?

-Si...

-Buena niña, te pregunto ¿aun quieres saber que pasara con el?

-No

-Pero antes de dejarte ir, hagámoslo una ultima vez

-Yo no quiero...

-No, no esa no es la respuesta correcta, preciosa

¿Qué hora es?... donde estoy...

-Bien amiga mía... ahí esta el baño, pedí a uno de los muchachos conseguir algo de ropa nueva para ti. No tardes, quieres en dos horas partiremos... si no creeré que te quieres quedar

-…

-Apúrate

Me han vuelto a atar... y ahora aparte de una mordaza me cubren los ojos... con la amenaza es mas que suficiente para que hagan esto... me están soltando...

-Bien, esta es tu parada

-…

-Vamos baja, una vez bajes espero cumplas tu palabra

-A si será, ya que cumplirás tu parte ¿verdad?

-Claro, confía en mi. Fantástico, adiós...

* * *

 **POV GENERAL**

En alguna parte de Francia a las 3 de la madrugada en un área poco transcurrida se hallaba una Tsubasa fuera del coche de Umi la cual junto con Kotori esperaban dentro... preocupada no solo por como estaría su novia, si no también de como le estaría yendo a Erena y Anju para evitar que los guardias notaran la falta de su ausencia ya habían pasado media hora de estar esperando, cuando empezaba a creer que le habían tomado el pelo vi como una camioneta se paro a una distancia prudente... sin matricula, con vidrio polarizado... Aunque dejo de prestar atención a esta en el momento en que la vio bajar, sin mas no espero y corrió para abrazarla, soltando un cascada de lagrimas una vez que sintió que no era un sueño, a lo que Honoka le correspondió...

-Honoka...

-Tsu-chan

-¿Estas bien, verdad? ¿No te hicieron nada?

-Por ahora preferiría ir al hotel y descansar un poco... si

-Claro

-No trajiste a los guardia verdad

-No, vine con Umi y Kotori

-…

-Vamos al coche

-Si...

-Honoka-chan...

-Honoka

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

-Tu ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien

-Ahora volvamos al hotel

\- Si

* * *

 **POV HONOKA**

Es ella, no llores quiero decirle... todo esta bien... pero las palabras no me salen, solo puedo pronunciar su nombre, volver a verle... no quiero que este abrazo acabe pero a este ritmo llorare...

 **POV TSUBASA**

Es ella, volvio... volvio... gracias... pero porque evade la pregunta... aunque entiendo no debió ser fácil... aunque el brillo y resplandor de sus ojos, su rostro... esos idiotas le han golpeado... ¿será que?

* * *

 **POV GENERAL**

Despues de un largo camino, donde el silencio reino... Honoka se aferraba a la mano de su novia buscando confirmación y seguridad de que todo había acabado... después de una hora de trayecto el auto aparco y todas bajaron...

-Tsu, ya llegamos

-Claro

-Buenos días, me podría dar la llave de mi habitación

-Claro ¿Cuál es el … señorita se encuentra bien?

-Si tuve un pequeño problema...

-¿Quiere que le pida al medico que...

-NO... lo siento, solo quiero descansar...

-¿Segura?

-Si...

-Vamos Rechel...

-Señorita Kira

-Ella es Kousaka Honoka... tuvo un pequeño accidente cuando llego.. por eso no había venido

-Si están seguras, aquí tiene le deseo un buen hospedaje

Tsudasa iba aferrada del brazo de Honoka, Umi y Kotori les seguían detrás... preocupas del estado de su amiga, ya que no fingía del todo notaban que ocultaba algo mas haya de los golpes...al llegar entraron a la habitación...

-Me meteré a dar un baño, Tsu podrías pedir algo para desayunar...

-Claro... algo mas

-No

-No se que hacer... no quiero tocar el tema pero...

-Tranquila

-Tsubasa no deberías volver a la habitación con Erena y Anju

-No quiero...

-Ve, nosotras pediremos algo

-No...

-Sola vas y vuelves, además yo creo que ellas también le quieren ver ¿no crees?

-Bien, pero no tardare...

En la ducha Honoka se hallaba con la llave abierta y con la ropa puesta, en cunclillas llorando preguntándose que iba a hacer... ya no tenia representante... ¿Cómo le diría a Tsu que había sido...

Fue interrumpida al sentir un abrazo, logro divisar el color de cabello distintivo de su amiga Umi, se soltó a llorar sin mas... después de unos minutos se separaron,..

-¿Quieres hablar?

-La verdad no quisiera...

-Seria lo mejor

-Tal vez ¿y Tsu?

-Fue por Erena y Anju

-No se si podre seguir... umi yo...

-Honoka tu nunca has abandonado algo, es muy tarde... las cosas tristemente ya pasaron, no se que tanto fue lo que pasaste y no te presionare para que me lo digas... eso lo decides tu, pero...

-Ya estas toda empapada

-Honoka hablo enserio...

-Yo también, te parece hablar afuera mas secas...

-Claro, si eso quieres

-Si

* * *

Salieron y después de cambiarse de ropa... no tardo mucho en ser tocada la puerta era la comida que había sido solicitada... Y mientras terminaban de acomodar las cosas en la mesa que se hallaba en la terraza del lugar, llego Tsubasa y las demás quienes al verle se abalanzaron sobre ella... después de separarse se sentaron en la mesa, aunque los temas eran vagos y cortos ya que nadie quería crear un ambiente incomodo, hasta que...

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Umi-chan...

-Esta bien... por ahora quisiera volver a casa

-Pero no te faltan 3 conciertos

-Lo se y me siento fatal por eso, pero no creo poder hacerlo

\- Honki, te gustaría presentarte con nosotras

-No me siento bien para ponerme a...

-No presentarte después de un concierto nuestro... solo nos queda uno... es mañana... después de ese nos podemos ir

-Pero eso habría que hablarlo con tu representante

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no también tienen al tuyo?

-Eso... creo que tendré que buscar a otro...

-Entonces lo han...

-No se... no quiero hablar de esto si... esta bien si los convences, aceptare...

-Bien una vez acabe el evento nos vamos

-Esperen todas, no lo que resta de la semana son sus vacaciones Erena, Anju no quiero...

-A-RISE es uno y tu eres parte de el aun si oficialmente no esta registrado... quedo claro, eres una de nosotras...

-Erena... Bien

-¿Qué tal la comida?

-Muy buena

-No lo dudo...

-Les parece si hablamos después deseo descansar

-Claro

-Nos retiramos...

-Tsu...

-Honoka quiero dormir contigo

-Preferiría que...

-Por favor..

-Bien

-Les veré después

-Claro

* * *

 _ **Presente...**_

-Honoka...

-¿Por qué?...

-Iré a preparar algo...

-Yo le acompañare

-Claro

-jaja

-Mo, tsu de que te ríes

-Lo siento. Es que hace mucho que no te veía así

-Esa es tu forma de consolarme, porque si es así es muy mala

-Lo siento pero...creo que me hace feliz verte llorar... que bueno que por fin lo dejaras salir...

-Eres mala

-Tu crees

-Si... pero te amo...

-Yo también, aun despues de eso lo emmos superado y si no te deje por eso mucho menos ahora al contrario no te pienso dejar... por eso Kousaka Honoka acepto

-¿Qué cosa?

-Casarme contigo, si sigue en pie tu propuesta

-Claro que si... gracias

-Pero como condición... Podrías pensar mas en ti y tu salud... y dejaras que preocupe de ti...

-Mientras no olvides de A-RISE

-Bien... pero no se si pueda ocultar esto a Erena o Anju por lo menos

-…

-Por favor...

-Bien pero no quiero que el resto de las musas se entere

-Si

-Volví... Honoka, Nico quiere saber si te antoja un chocolate caliente

-Se oye delicioso, si

-Y tu Tsubasa

-Si... igual si no me equivoco todavía quedan unas rebanadas de la tarta que envió tu hermana Honoka... espera... ¿ya le dijiste a tu familia?...

-…

-Honoka

-Lo hare mañana antes de reunirme con las chicas

-¿Lo haras?

-Si es mas,¿quieres venir?

* * *

¿Qué tal les ha gustado?

Perdón por subir tarde pero no me ajusto todavía a un horario... además faltando alrededor de 5 capítulos para el final estoy en un punto donde no tengo muy claro como serán o tener una idea base... Lo siento...(aunque realmente no pensé llagar tan lejos)

 **Gracias por las Reviews de :**

 **lwi55 :** No llores... Me encanta sorprender, yo también lo pensaba como buen tipo, pero si no no había historia. Lo entiendo, me alegro que te gustara y lo siento si dañe tu corazón. Como siempre gracias por tu comentario.

 **sushi943 :** Hola. Gracias por tu comentario...

 **Guest :** ¿Te a gustado este nuevo capitulo?

 **honotsu :** Espero leas este capitulo, gracias por tu comentario y por votar... me gustaria saber ¿te gusto?

 **set :** Gracias por comentar y por el voto... este si lees esto creo que ya se resolvió la incógnita... Gracias por las sugerencias... has atinado a una pero por ahora no diré cual, lo sabremos mas adelante... si has lei ¿te a gustado?

 **Judith ED :** *agarrando del brazo* Por favor no lo hagas... me quedo sin historia si los matas... gracias por tu comentario...¿te gusto?... no te preocupes no es necesario comentar siempre, ya que habeses uno se queda sin ideas de que escribir...

 _ **Como siempre no olvides que el final de Honoka sera escogido entre estas cinco opciones:**_

 _ **A) Honoka cae en coma**_

 _ **B) Honoka pierde la memoria**_

 _ **C) Honoka muere...**_

 _ **D) Honoka sale bien de la operacion**_

 _ **E) Sacar un final en el cual se junten las 4 opciones en el orden c,a,b,d (en esta ocasion dire que saldre con un dolor de cabeza al escribir esto, pero si hay gente que lo quiere hare mi mayor esfuerzo)**_

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **No faltan muchos capitulos para llegar a ver la opcion ganadora ejecutada, que ya dependiendo veremos si tiene continuacion o no... Por favor alguien desmpate...**_

 **Las votaciones quedan de la siguiente manera, gracias a los que han votado.**

 **4: perdida de memoria**

 **3: que salga bien de la operacion**

 **4: Una combinacion de todos los finales (*explosion mental*)**

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

Gracias, se que ya lo dije algo pero esto me alegra. Bien por ahora es todo, así ...

 **Espera ¿Cuándo subirás?** Diré... no lo se "paciencia" es algo que tuve que aprender esta semana... a demás al ser casi el final, tengo que estructurarlos porque no los tengo todavía decidos, así que si quiero que sean impresionantes y del nivel de los otros capítulos (tal vez mejores) aunque que ¿Qué opinan ustedes la redacción, la estructura y desarrollo son malos, decentes o buenos?.

Ahora si, hasta otro capitulo. Bay


	16. Chapter 13 Líos

_Hola, ¿Cómo estan, hoy? Espero bien..._

 _ **Espero haya valido la pena esperar...**_ _así será (o eso espero, por que me he tardado en hacerlo), sin mas les dejo para que puedan leer, por ahora... nos leemos abajo..._

 _ **DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 13. Líos...**_

La mañana llego y todas se arreglaron; después de desayunar Nico y Maki subieron a un taxi para ir a su departamento, por su parte Tsubasa y Honoka subieron al coche para ir a casa de esta ultima. En todo el transcurso el silencio estuvo presente... Bajaron del coche y entraron con media sonrisa, al entrar les recibió Yukiho quien al verles se aventó hacia ellas para abrazarles y les saludo...

-Hermana

-Yukiho, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, porque no avisaron que vendrían

-…

-Tsu ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Bien

\- ¿Enserio?

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, no solo tu también mi ella se ve mal

-¡YO!

-Si... casi como cuando anunciaron que eran pareja a tus padres Tsubasa

-Enserio

-Si, pero pasen... déjenme cerrar y les alcanzo

-Claro

-Yukiho...

-Si, hermana

-¿Ella esta aquí?...

-Te refieres a Arisa

-si

-Fue a ver a Eli ¿Por qué?

-Nada, preparare el té

-Claro...

Después de cerrar Yukiho entre con unos dulces para acompañar el té y en lo que llegaba su hermana se puso a platicar con Tsubasa...

-¿Y como están Erena y Anju?

-Bien

-¿Todo bien en la ultima gira?

-Si

-Que bien

-Si...

-Tsubasa ¿de verdad todo esta bien?

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno usualmente son mas animadas, y hoy estan actuando muy "formales"… de ti es de esperar, pero solo con nuestros padres, pero mi hermana nunca es asi... no digo que se volvio mas madura despues de aquello... pero este es como su refugio para no tener que actuar

-Y Honoka piensa que no le quieres

-…

-No me mires asi, sabes que avecés llega a ser densa o despistada

-Cierto

-Creo que dentro de poco lo sabrás

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya esta listo, toma esta es tuya

-Gracias

-Gracias

-¿Y, que les trae aquí?

-No podemos disfrutar el té primero

-Dímelo

-Bien pero tengo unas condiciones...

-¿Condiciones? ¿Cuáles?

-Primero Arisa no debe enterarse

-…

-Segundo, me disculpo pero podrías darle las noticias a papa

-…?

-Esto no debe ser mencionado a ninguna persona principalmente las chicas y medios de comunicación

-¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme, para que pongas esas condiciones?

-Veras...

* * *

Honoka comento toda la situación a su hermana quien no pudo contener las lagrimas ante lo oído, Tsubasa fue a su lado y se dedico a abrazarle... al acabar Tsubasa agarro las tazas y salió había notado que Yukiho quería estar a solas con su hermana...

-Hermana...

-Si...

-Todo lo que me has dicho es verdad

-Si...

-¿Por qué no quieres que las demás se enteren?

-Kotori lloraría, Umi me regañara en el momento para no llorar frente a las otras... No creo que la idea de perderme por segunda vez les agrade

-…

-Eli y Nozomi se creen como mis segundos padres... el de todas y no me molesta, pero por lo mismo solo conseguiría reacciones de preocupación, lagrimas y mas regaños de cada cosa que haga... no van a querer que ni me mueva para nada... Rin es como una hermana mas y Hanayo además de ser reportera...

-No confías en que no diga nada

-Claro que si, pero llega a ser muy despistada y si le dice eso a uno de sus compañeros, seré la noticia del mes

-Por eso no quieres que le diga a Arisa

-Si...

-¿Algo mas que no estés diciendo?

-…

-Se que ocultas algo mas, ¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo tendría que ponerte otra condición...

-¿Otra?

-A si es

-Prometo que cumpliré todas

-No le dirás esto a Tsu

-LE ESTAS...

-No grites

-mmm

-¿Cómo?

-mmmmm

-Jeje, lo siento dacias

-Esta bien, pero que le puedes estar ocultando a Tsu

-El dia de la operación no es el 28

-¿Qué día es entonces?

-El 22 a las 3 p.m.

-¿Y por que ...

-Honoka las demás nos esperan... perdón te interrumpí

-No, para nada

-¿Se van a ver todas hoy?

-Si... es cierto no te hemos dicho, nos presentaremos en el Love Live de este año

-Genial...

-Si A-RISE y **μ's** nos presentaremos de nuevo

-Vaya, van a poder todas

-Si ya lo hable con ellas, todas pueden y quieren participar

-Me alegro... pero pensé que ya no te gustaba vestirte...

-Yukiho...

-Eso... creo que... no lo se... tal vez

-Lo siento, hermana reacciona

-Me la llevare, tratare de controlarle en el camino si no llegaremos tarde

-Claro... ¿Cuándo será?

-El 22 del próximo mes el evento es a las 5 pero sabes que para los participantes se les pide estar antes...

-...

-Hasta luego

-Bay bay

-Hola. Ya se van

-Si pero volveremos otro día Arisa

-¿Qué le pasa a Honoka? ¿Yukiho?

-Arisa...

-¿Qué paso?... no... no llores

* * *

-Nico

-Dime

-¿Crees que esto, sea lo correcto?

-No lo se... al final es decisión de ella

*Suspiro*

-Solo que tendrán que ser cuidadosas para que Nozomi no sospeche

-Cierto...

-Oye Maki...

-Si

-Mis hermanos quieren que nos reunamos

-En cerio, ¿Cuándo?

-Esta semana me confirman

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si...

-Segura, hay algo que todavía te incomode o te tenga preocupada

-No lo se

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno porque no me lo dices y tal vez lo solucionemos

-En otro momento, por ahora bajemos que ya tardamos...

-No creo que se...

*toc* *toc*

-Nicochi, Miki-chan ¿sucede algo?

-No, ya entramos

-¿Seguras?

-Si, Nozomi

-Bien, pues si no se apuran ustedes pagaran

-¿QUÉ?

-Las esperamos adentro

-Corre

-Claro

* * *

-Tsubasa llegas tarde, se puede saber...

-¿Y Honoka?

-Esta en el , me podrías ayudar a tranquilizarla, para que baje

-Claro... ¿Qué paso?

-Estábamos dándole la noticia a Yukiho del Love Live y hizo una pregunta... que en lo personal creí ya había meditado... pero parece que se le había olvidado.

-¿Y fue?

-Si de verdad usaría la ropa para el evento

-Puedo ayudar también

-Claro Nozomi

-Eli, a que se referían

-Es algo de lo que no puedo hablar sin su permiso. Pero les pido de favor que por ahora no pregunten, o se pondra peor. Si

Rin y Hanayo se limitaron a asentir, pero estaban confusas.

* * *

Despues de un rato todas se pusieron a hablar de su semana... exceptuando a Honka quien solo reía y tomaba.

Umi, Eli y Nozomi se encargaron de hacer el itinerario para los ensayos; por su parte Kotori con ayuda de Rin y Hanayo platicaban sobre como seria el vestuario; Honoka, Nico y Maki encargadas de escoger las canciones que cantarían serian 2 y no les era fácil solo volver a cantar 2 de todas. Al final juntaron el plan completo... sus ensayos empezaban al dia siguiente, asiendo surgir una pregunta...

-¿Dónde ensayaremos?

-Hable con mi estudio y Mikaela estaría alegre de conocer a todas

-Mikaela-san, y ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien

-No a habido problemas

-Claro que no

-Entonces nos veremos a las 8 a.m.

-¡Hi!

-Ah tomen...

-¿Qué son?

-Pases, para el estacionamiento si no los muestran no les dejaran pasar, Rin, Hanayo, Umi, Nico...

-No le vas a dar uno a ellas Nonoka, nyu

-Kotori ya tiene uno, ya que muchas veces ella es la encargada de vestuario; Eli y Nozomi son parte del estudio, y Maki...

-Maki-chan tu ya tienes uno

-Bueno soy a uno de los doctores que llaman mucho...

-Enserio

-Si

-Bien les parece una ronda mas...

-Tu solo quieres beber

-Nico-chan pensé que tu también

-No soy una alcohólica como tu

-Oye...

-Es verdad...

-Honoka

-Erena, Anju ¿se nos unen?

-Creo que no

-Ya acabaron de planificar

-Si...

-¿Y Tsu?

-Se fue al coche, con 5 vinos y unas cuantas latas...

-¿Cómo?

-Deberías de ir a buscarle... hablar con ella

-Bien, creo que volveremos a casa

-Ya te vas Honki

-Si, Nozomi aquí esta mi parte... Una duda Erena

-¿Cuál?

-Pago

-No dijo que tu lo pagarías

-Todavía que debo...

-Honoka

-Si

-A mi ya me pagaste

-Y a mi

-Y nosotras te dijimos que no tenias porque

-Pero...

-Vamos ve

-Bien, les veo mañana

-Claro

* * *

Honoka se apresuro a pagar y al llegar el coche su novia estaba en la parte trasera tomando lo que al parecer era el tercer vino...

-¿Tsubasa, me abres?

-…

-Tsu

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me abres

-Claro

-Te parece si vamos a casa

-Bien solo deja me acabo...

-Conduciré yo, no te preocupes

-Quiero conducir yo

-No creo que debas

-¿Por qué?

-Pues si miden tu aliento... estoy segura de que nos detendrían

-A mi no me afecta el alcohol como a ti

-Lo se, pero dudo que por un momento nos oigan

-…

-Vamos siéntate en el asiento del copiloto y llegando a la casa sigues si quieres

-…

-Espera por que lloras

-La vida es injusta ¿no crees?

-…

-Ya le dijiste a las demás del compromiso

-No, ¿quieres decírselos antes de que nos vayamos?

-Si, quiero que sepan que eres mía

-Creo que eso ya lo saben...

-Me preguntaste por que me afectaba mas el rumor de esta vez que en las ocasiones anteriores

-Si, así fue...

-Creo que aun confiando una parte en ti... me molesto el termino de "casada"

-¿Por qué?

\- Veras en ese viaje...

-¿En cual?

-El del relato de ayer

-…

-El viaje de esta vez, te lo quería pedir *susurro*

\- Perdón... no oí

-Te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo... pero en el primer intento las cosas no fueran para nada las mejores circunstancias... y cuando dijiste que te quedarías en vez de ir a sete ultimo viaje, luego al leer eso... no se creo que... perdón por dudar de ti, por no haberme dado cuanta de nada, por ser una egoísta a la que no le gusta perder... por favor ya no me ocultes nada... te amo, te amo Kousaka Honoka... no me dejes, no hagas que me preocupe...

* * *

Todo esto lo decía Tsubasa abrasada del cuello de su novia, quien correspondió el abrazo y lo apretaba mas por cada cosa que mencionaba entre lagrimas su futura esposa... Honoka no pudo contener sus las lagrimas que eran una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza acompañado de un odio a si misma... cuando esta por fin se animo a hablar un ruido les advirtió que aquel acto había sido presenciado...

-Tsu... yo...

*Click*

-Rayos

-Tsu ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-Una cámara

-¿Qué?

* * *

Honoka volteo al instante viendo a dos reporteros uno escribiendo y el otro que seguia sacando fotos, los cuales al ser vistos no huyeron si que se acercaron a ellas para preguntar lo mas seguro alo cual ella con suavidad cerro la puerta donde Tsubasa se hallaba y después de secarse las lagrimas los encaro...

-Esa de ahí es Kira Tsubasa ¿verdad?

-¿Ustedes son?

-Señorita Kousaka-san responda, ¿de verdad se casaran?

-¿Qué pasara con su otra esposa?

-¿De que habla la señorita Kira-san? ¿Se refiere a lo de Francia ?

-¿Qué suedio en...

-Les pido de la forma mas cortes que lo que acaban de presenciar no se publicado, al igual que si son amables de entregarme los apuntes y fotos tomadas

-No podemos

-No, nos tome a mal pero esto será una gran noticia. Así que no la dejaremos pasar

-Por favor...

* * *

-Kousaka Honoka, gracias por la entrevista de hoy ¿chicos?

-…

-Jefa

-Hola ¿Cómo están?

-Bien...

-¿Quiere decir que usted a conseguido esto antes?

-Si, agradezco que hayas tomado fotos Otani

-Gracias

-Ashimata, creo que me quedare con tus apuntes...

-Pero esta noticia...

-Ashimata, no creo que debas de retarme.

-…

-Bien ¿me entregan sus cosas, por favor? mañana tengo que atender un asunto en la oficina por la tarde, ahí entregare sus cosa y hablaremos sobre las reglas de entrevista, así que no se vayan ¿Quedo claro?

-Si *contestaron ambos jóvenes, con miedo y después de entregar sus cosas salieron corriendo*

-Honoka-chan ¿estas bien?

-Honoka ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Gracias Hanayo

-No te preocupes pero que ha pasado

-Por ahora quiero un respiro

-Claro... te molesta si leo

-Si.

-Bien... toma y aquí esta la memoria de la cámara

-Gracias, Anju y Erena podrian por favor consolar y llevar a casa Tsubasa por ahora

-Claro y tu ¿A dónde iras?

-Al baño, necesito pensar...

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-No hay problema Maki

-Yo también puedo

-Con uno es suficiente, pero gracias Kotori

-Claro

* * *

Al llegar revisar que no hubiese nadie, ya con Maki adentro se desplomo en el piso haciendo que su amiga se preocupara ante tal acto repentino...

-Honoka...

-Estoy bien, solo...

-¿Solo?

-Te puedo abrazar

-…

-Eso es un no

-No, solo se me hizo raro que preguntes... claro que puedes

-Gracias

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No solo déjame estar así un rato

-Bien, si eso te ayuda

-Si lo hace

-Solo puedo preguntar ¿Por qué no mejor Tsubasa?

-Por que por hoy ya han sido suficientes problemas de mi parte hacia ella

-…

* * *

Cuando se dieron cuenta la noche cayo, Maki junto con Nico quien había esperado en el coche a esta dos le llevaron a su departamento, le ayudaron a subir y antes de alejarse de ella desde la puerta dijo aquella notica que se habían callado con una pregunta que confundió al principio a estas

\- Maki, ¿serias mi padrino?

-Eh...

-Nos casaremos y quiero que tu seas uno de mis padrinos

-Honoka enserio

-Así es Nico-chan

-Felicidades

-Claro, solo dime cuando con tiempo

-Todavía no lo empezamos a planificar pero cuando este todo decidido les avisaremos

Dijo con tono mas animado y con sonrisa en rostro antes de entrar por esa puerta. Nico sonrió al ver que las cosas parecían que mejorarían... por su parte Maki solo suspiro pesado, ya que ella conocía los posibles riesgos y secuelas que suceden en las operaciones, Nico solo le sonrió y con palabras duces y esperanzadoras le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, y con tono de puchero antes de arrancar el coche le dijo que era muy negativa.

* * *

Hola de nuevo...

¿Qué les ha parecido? En lo personal siento que le falto que opinan, sean sinceros... No estoy pasando por una salud que me deje pensar con claridad odio tener tos, gripa y dolor de cabeza juntos, pero me e peleado con el texto lo suficiente para estar feliz con el resultado...

 **Como me encanta esta sección. Gracias por las reviews de:**

 **sushi943 :** Gracias por comentar lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima, también gracias por tu voto

 **:** Hola, mucho tiempo me gusta que te guste. Me alegro de que sigas al pendiente de esta hitoria, gracias.

 **Panda-Chan :** Cierto, esperemos las cosas mejoren

 **Judith ED :** Por favor nada de violencia... todavía falta pero yo me uniré a ese grito créeme...

 _ **Las opciones para el futuro de Honoka era escoger entre estas cinco opciones:**_

 _ **A) Honoka cae en coma**_

 _ **B) Honoka pierde la memoria**_

 _ **C) Honoka muere...**_

 _ **D) Honoka sale bien de la operacion**_

 _ **E) Sacar un final en el cual se junten las 4 opciones en el orden c,a,b,d (en esta ocasion dire que saldre con un dolor de cabeza al escribir esto, pero si hay gente que lo quiere hare mi mayor esfuerzo)**_

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **Por cierto eh calculado un alrededor de 3 capitulos para llegar a ver la opcion ganadora ejecutada, que dara una pequeña continuacion...**_

 **Las votaciones quedaron de la siguiente manera, gracias a los que han votado.**

 **4: perdida de memoria**

 **3: que salga bien de la operacion**

 **(opcion ganadora) 5:Una combinacion de todos los finales (Esto no va a ser facil, pero hare que valga la pena)**

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

 **Si notan algun error porfavor comentalo... ya que a veces esto corta ciertos dialogos, por lo cual disculpo si es asi y queda confuso o incoherente algun dialogo o parrafo, no dudes en decirlo...**

Gracia por los votos, reviews y, a los que siguen y marcaron a esta historia como su favorita. Las votaciones la cierro aquí para poder empezar a trabajar en el final...

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay


	17. Chapter 14 Empezemos

Hola...

 **¿Donde has estado?...** ah...yo... Disculpen el retrtaso. Por ahora que les parece si pasan a leer y nos le...

 **Claro que si, lo eh estado esperando asi que deja leer ya..**.

 **DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece...**

* * *

-Honoka, despierta

-mmm...

-Vamos, anda hoy te reuniras con las chicas ¿no?

-5 minutos mas...

-El desayuno ya esta

-… ¿Que es?

-No te lo dire, tendras que venir al comedor a averiguarlo

-Dime

-No, me voy adelantando

-¿Que hora es?

-Las 7

-¡Que!

-Ya prepare el baño y la ropa, apurate

-Gracias.

-Si, si

* * *

Despues de una ducha rapida, Honoka se vistio y despues de empacar algunas cosas en una mochila se fue al comedor vio que su novia tenia una expresion algo triste, sabia bien el por que y con esa mirada entendia que tocar el tema seria lo mismo que lanzar gasolina en vez de agua, actuo como si todo fuese bien. Se puso en su espalda y despues de darle un beso en la mejilla y robarle otro en los labios se sento para comer...

-Buenos dias

-Buenos

-¿Empezaran a ensañar, hoy?

-No lo se, tenemos un disco que empezar y nosotras como tal nunca dejamos esto...

-Lo se, **μ's** no se ha presentado en varios años, Maki, Hanayo se podria decir que lo dejaron asi que sera recordales, tal vez Nozomi, Rin, Kotori y Umi ya no tienen la misma practica... por su parte Nico, Eli y yo seria de sincronizar de nuevo nuestros pasos ya que cada una tiene su estilo... Aunque igual me equivoco, habra que ver...

-¿Estas segura?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues ya hace casi 4 años que no bailas...

-Pero me he encargado estos 2 ultimos a ayudar en la coreografia a ustedes... ¿o no? Me equivoco si no dime lo que e hecho entonces... crees que no se que me va a ser dificil... sabes que me voy, ya es tarde...

-Honoka...sere idiota...

Fue lo ultimo que se oyo, ya que Honoka habia ya salido del departamento y sin mas bajo por el elevador hasta la entrada, despues de saludar con media sonrisa al guardia salio del estacionamiento a su destino...

* * *

 **POV HONOKA**

Idiota, que quiero lograr si terminamos discutiendo... pero tambien debo cuidar mis acciones, si no sabra que no pienso presentarme... Aunque no se equivoca, realmente mi ritmos son malos, me llego a cansar o asustar mientras bailamos... esto va a ser mucho mas dificil de lo que pense...

-Buenos dias, señorita Honoka me da su pase

-Claro, toma...

-Gracias.

-Oye ya llegaron las de pase de visitante

-Solo eh sellado 2, aqui tiene su pase. Que tenga un buen dia.

-Gracias, igual...

Honoka se estaciono y antes de salir se detuvo ya que sintio como su pierna... yo no estaba al parecer se le habia paralizado y sin mas remedio tuvo que "simular" que era otra cosa la que le detenia, pasada media hora volvia a la normalidad sin darse cuenta cuando Nozomi se paro frente a ella junto con Eli...

-Nozomi...

-¿Honoka-chan estas bien?

-Si, ¿Porque?

-Llevamos esperandote media hora y mientras bajamos nos dimos cuenta de que ya estabas aqui...

-Acabo de llegar, jeje lo siento

-¿Segura? ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si, creo que son nervios... eso es todo vamos

* * *

 **POV GENERAL**

Subieron calladas hasta el piso correspondiente, en donde todas se saludaron al parecer ya estaban todas para la sorpresa de honoka...

-Bien, ya que estamos todas, veamos que escogio cada equipo ayer (dijo Umi en tono serio) Kotori, Hanayo y Rin

-Bueno esto es un boceto hay dos uno que incluira algo similar a una mascara o maquillaje para quien quiere evitar que le reconozcan Umi, Maki, Hanayo y yo...

-¿Tu, porque? (dijo con sorpresa Umi)

-Se necesitan 4 asi que sera mejor asi

-¿Segura?

-Si, asi es Umi

-Bien... Honoka, Nico y Maki ¿Que canciones escogieron?

-Eh...

-Honoka ¿estas prestando atencion?

-Lo siento, que Maki lo diga...

-Yo...Bueno escogimos Start Dash y No brand Grils…

-Oh, si que quieren cantar todas, muy buenas elecciones

\- Finalmente aqui tienes todas el itinerario, a partir de mañana...

-Por ahora veremos que tal estan todas en el baile y canto (dijo nozomi con una gran sonrisa) Maki tu eres la primera...

-¡EH! Yo...

-Si

-Pero...

-Vamos, esto lo haran todas. Empieza con el primer coro de Start :Dash

-Bien... ¿con pista?

-A claro, aqui esta...

(musica)

I SAY...

HEY... HEY... HEY... START DASH...

-¿Asi?

-Te tardaste para iniciar y vas algo lento pero la entonacion es correcta, veamos Rin

-Claro...

(musica)

I SAY

HEY HEY HEY START DASH

-Tranquila un poco mas lento pero genial, Hayano

-Hace mucho que...

-Vamos no tenemos todo el dia

-Ya voy...

(musica)

I SAY …

HEY HEY HEY START DASH

-Muy bien

-Es una de las que me encanta y sigo cantando de vez en cuando, jeje

-Me encanta ciuando cantas Kayo-chi

-Rin-chan...

-Kotori...

-Hi

(musica)

I SAY

HEY HEY HEY START DASH

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo

* * *

Asi fue durante un buen rato pasando por todas, de igual modo fue con el baile. Al final quedo la tabla con:

Ayudar... Maki, Rin, Nozomi en cantar

Baile... Maki, Hanayo, Umi, Kotori y... Honoka

-Honoka-chan ¿como es que fallaste? (cuestiono Hanayo confundida)

-jeje, falta de practica estas semanas

-Honoka ¿Quieres un descanso? (dijo Eli)

-No solo un poco de agua...

-Honoka ¿crees poder...

-Umi-chan...

-Si

-No sigas...

-*suspiro* Bien, 5 minutos

*tock* *tock*

-Pase

-Honoka-san ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro

-Bien te veo en la oficina

-Bien, vuelvo en un rato

-Claro

* * *

-Honoka-san... Ya tomaste una decision de lo que haras

-Si... seguire con el plan

-¿Estas segura?

-Por ahora la creo como la mejor opcion

-Bien, al final tu eres la que decide...¿Tsubasa-san ya lo sabe?

-Una parte

-¿Una parte?

-Si, lo unico que desconoce es la fecha real de la operacion... ya que estoy segura que de saberlo no se presentara y no pienso aceptar eso

-Se que no se mucho de que aquello, pero no creo que esa sea una buena idea...

-¿Por que?

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo ella es tu todo como tu lo eres... has considerado que tal vez le lastime la decision que estas tomando... referente a ocultar algo de tan severa situacion... tal vez una promesa

-¿Crees que la cumpla?

-Pues veamos, hace alrededor de casi 10 años que se juraron amor... soporto, te apoyo y supero a tu lado el secuestro... creo que tu le debes mucho a ella... y aun asi parece que la siempre oculta algo eres tu no... se que no te gusta que se metan en tu vida, y no soy quien para juzgar, nadie lo es... solo digo que deberias aprender a confiar mas en ella por lo menos...

-Me agrada que me des consejos, se que yo hago mal... pero al compartir con ella estos años, he aprendido por lo mismo como llega a pensar, reaccionara y actuara... en ello es lo que me baso para tomar mis decisiones, asi que no pienso cambiar de parecer.

-Bien hablare con la organizadora y los del evento...

-Honoka

-Si...¿Hanayo?

-¿Podria hablar contigo?

-¿Ahora?

-Bueno, podria esperar hasta despues de la practica

-Bien, entonces volvamos

-Hi

* * *

El ensayo fue mas para coordinar de nuevo la voz de todas juntas, durando dos horas mas. Cuando terminaron y despues de cambierse, todas se fueron... mejor dicho casi todas ya que Rin espera a su novia quien junto con Honoka y Mikaela se habian encerrado a hablar en la oficina de esta ultima...

-Moo... Kayochin se esta tardando...

-¿Rin?

-Hola Tsubasa-chan

-Pense que la practica habia terminado

-Asi es pero Kayo-chin se puso a platicar con Honoka, por lo de ayer

-¿Ayer?... oh, ¿cuanto llevan ahi?

-Casi 2 horas

En eso la puerta se abrio mostrando a las mencionadas quienes tenian una mirada seria y algo molesta...

-Vamos Rin-chan

-¿Kayo-chin?

-No lo tomes asi... (grito Honoka)

-Entonces ¿como?... sabes que me voy te veo mañana... (respondio antes de pasar por una puerta)

-Demonios

-Honoka-san, mejor ve a descansar yo hablare con...

-No te preocupes... se que tomara la decision correcta... por ahora creo que la tension del momento hizo que reaccionara asi, confio en ella

-Bien...

* * *

En eso Tsubasa se metio...

-Honoka, ¿que ha sucedido?

-Bueno yo me retiro, te veo mañana...

-Claro

-Honoka...

-¿Que?...

-Contesta ¿que paso con Hanayo?

-Nada importante... Vamos, ¿te iras conmigo?

-Si, hoy es el evento de mi disquera y vine a buscarte

-¿Hoy?

-Se te olvido...

-Creo que si... lo siento

-Esta bien, traje conmigo algo por si era ese el caso... toma

-Gracias, lo siento mucho ire a cambiar

-No tardes

-Si

* * *

Despues de un rato por fin llegaron al sitio, algo tarde ya que cierta persona habia olvidado el camino...

-Tsubasa ¿Donde estaban? (dijo Anju algo enojada)

-Dejame primero ir por algo de tomar

-Lo siento... (repitio Honoka)

-Honoka con que no se te olvide que estas comprometida conmigo hoy ni nunca me basta, pero dame un descanso (susurro Tsubasa antes de ir con anju hacia la barra)

-¿Que ha pasado? (pregunto confundida Erena)

-No mucho, olvide como llegar aqui y que hoy era el evento... tal vez discutimos mas de lo usual

-Valla dia dificil entonces, quieres un trago

-No... me hizo jurar que no tomaria ya que conducire de regreso... es mi castigo

-Bueno, vamos a la maquina expendedora de afuera por un café

-Por favor

* * *

La noche paso rapido cuando Honoka vio la hora ya eran pasadas la 2, entro al lugar ya que habia salido a fumar, cuando vio a su pareja fue junto a ella para llevarsela. En todo el camino ninguna hablo, Tsubasa en todo el camino estuvo viendo tras el cristal; Honoka aparco en el estacionamiento y despues de poner el seguro llevaba cargando a Tsubasa quien al parecer se habia dormido y al ver que no despertaba le parecio la mejor opcion.

Tsubada desperto con un dolor de cabeza que no soportaba, al voltear la mirada vio que Honoka ya no estaba...

-¿Que hora es?... 10 de la mañana... Erena me va a matar... una nota

 _ **Buenos dias... o tardes ¿tal vez?**_

 _ **Le comente a Erena y Anju tu estado, dicen que les contactes cuando despiertes.**_

 _ **Deje en el micro algo de comida, solo preciona inicio para calenntarla**_

 _ **Te veo mas tarde... te amo**_

-¿Que es lo que pasara por su cabeza?

Una vez dijo eso suspiro pesadamente y despues de volverse a acostar busco su celular para hacer lo primero que decia la nota...

* * *

El mes se estaba yendo rapido, entre los ensaños y su vida Honoka se empezaba a agotar, ya habian logrado coordinarse parejo las 9 musas, repitieron una vez mas antes de volver a casa...

-Bien la proxima semana es el evento (dijo eli con gran sonrisa)

-Y hemos a estar en una misma sintonia (dijo Kotori mientras abrazaba a Umi)

-Esta semana sera mas relajada, ya que no hay muchos problemas como al principio (Menciono Umi seria pero con la cara mas que roja)

-Bien, creo que me ire...

-Tan rapido Honoka, ¿quieres ir con nosotras a tomar? (sugirio Nozomi)

-No gracias, tengo asuntos que atender con Mikaela... pero gracias por la invitacion

-Oye Honoka puedo hablar contigo

-Claro Nico-chan

-Tu tampoco iras Nicoochii

-Yo les alcanzare despues

-Bien (dijo con enfado Nozomi)

-Les veo mañana

-Si (dijeron a la vez el resto de las musas)

* * *

-¿Que es lo que quieres decirme, nico-chan?

-Es encerio lo del mensaje

-Si... no tengo a nadie mas a quien confiare esto, y mas contando con el hecho de que tu sabes que faltare

-Bueno si pero...

-No quieres

-Aceptare con una condicion

-¿Cual?

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo y asi como esto no sale de nosotras, esto tampoco...

-Claro...

-Vamos, hoy invito yo

-Deja voy por mi chaqueta

-Claro, vamos en tu coche o en el mio

-El mio, si no te molesta

-Bien, pero conducire yo

-¡Eh!

-No quiero sufrir un accidente

-Bien, ¿Adonde iremos?

-Un restaurante

* * *

Llegaron a su destino, despues de recibir sus ordenes empezaron a platicar...

-Puedo saber ¿por que tomas tantas precauciones?

-¿Como?

-Has venido a un lugar que no es muy usado, pero con seguridad y una mesa que a menos de que nos hablan de frente no es posible que nos oigan... ¿Que es lo que sucede?

-Primero dime ¿como van las cosas con Tsubasa?

-…

-Tan mal

-Este maldito tumor me crea cambios de umor facil... estas semanas nos la pasamos peleando, tanto asi que ahora eh vuelto a dormir en el estudio, a lo cual francamente me desacostumbre...

-Eh, y eso que todavia no se casan

-Bueno, nosotras no empezamos como ustedes no

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno cuando empezaron a salir ustedes se las pasaban peleando, nosotros nos dedicamos a ayuadarles a llevar su relacion mas calmada... lo cual en su momento fue agotador

-Oye...

-¿Me equivoco?

-No, gracias ella a sido lo mejor en mi vida...

-Lo sabemos, pero dime ¿que es lo que te angustia?

-Veras el dia que descubri que Maki no iba a trabajar... hable con su padre y me comento algo que si bien me encantaria...

-¿Afecta de alguna manera tu carrera?

-Si

-Oh... y que puede ser eso...

-Primero dime ¿Si tuvieras que escoger entre perder tu carrera o Tsubasa... ¿Que escogerias?

-Bueno cada una es parte importante de mi vida... aunque esa decision es similar a la que tome en mis terminos...

-¿Que escogiste?

-Ambas

-¿?

-Bueno la balanza todavia se mueve, pero como sabes Tsu no sabe que el dia de la operacion es el dia del Love Live... por que se que faltaria por estar a mi lado algo que no quiero que suceda... pero como hacer para conservar mi carrera eh tenido que pedir un contrato de "vacaciones" mas en esa operacion puede suceder cualquier cosa...

-Ya veras que todo saldra bien

-Eres mas optimista que Maki

-Lo se

-¿Y bien que pone en duda tu vida?

-Un niño

-¿Un niño?

-Si, el señor Nishikino quiero tener nietos y quiere que sea yo quien...

-...

* * *

¿Como han estado? ¿Que tal el capitulo?

Me eh esforzado en dar lo mejor ya que casi estamos en el final...

¿Como terminara esto... habra que ver...

 **Gracias a las Reviews de:**

 **Panda-Chan :** ¿? Etto... no se que decir... Por ahora solo agradezco tu comentario...

 **Judith ED :** Hola. Gracias, me encantan los claveles *sollozo*… me alegro que te emociones *risa forzada*… Gracias por la anotacion la eh tomado en cuenta, espero sea mas facil ahora y ¿Quedo bien? No soy muy buena en hacer eso... cuando llega ese momento yo tambien gritare... aunque pueda que sea del dolor de las muñecas...

 **lwi55 :** Gracias, me alegro... todavia falta, pero tal vez suba otras historia...habra que ver si llegan a ser de tu gusto... gracias por el honorifico... pero no creo que llegue a tal grado, pero me encanta muchas gracias por seguir siguiendo esta historia...

 **firecaster-hikaru :** Hola amigo/a gracias por tu comentario, y por darte tiempo de leer esta historia... pero en este punto las votaciones ya se han cerrado asi que lo siento pero no puedo agregarlo. De verdad lo siento, pero espero sigas leyendo hasta el final...

Bien, por fin pude concentrarme en este capitulo, me he esforzado mucho en el (mas de lo que crei)... que horrible es pasar de una enfermedad a otra, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, espero haya estado a la altura de los capitulos anteriores y que haya sido del agrado de todos... sin mas por el momento.

Volvere a exprimir mi cerebro para los capitulos que faltan...

Gracia, no leemos en el proximo capitulo...Bay


	18. Chapter 15 Lo prometes

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Aquí esta el capitulo 15 de esta historia que... **¡Para! Quiero leer, Ya...** Bien, bien me retiro para que puedan leer.

 **DESCLEMIER: Love Live** no me... **Si, Si lo sabemos...** Bien

* * *

 **Capitulo 15. Lo prometes...**

-Oh... ¿y que piensas de ello?

-A mi me encantaría, pero que pasara con ser idol... además con el hecho de mantener esto al margen

-Bueno... para empezar ¿Qué opción tomaras?

-¿Opción?

-Si, bueno esta la inseminación artificial o adoptar

-No lo se yo elegiría... tal vez adoptar, aunque Maki también debe de elegir... ¿tu que harías?

-¿Yo?...bueno la relación que llevo con Tsubasa es desconocida al publico... no digo que su caso sea muy diferente mas por decirlo así ambas somos figuras publicas, en este punto no me importa hacerlo publico mas viendo como se esta poniendo la situación... digo los medios creen que estoy casada con Maki...

-Si...

-No te pongas así debes saber que eso es mentira

-Lo se, pero...

-La quieres mucho, si tu viera que escoger dirá adoptar... pienso que Tsu también lo escogería o igual soy muy ingenua y egoísta.

\- Eso...

-No te puedo decir cual es la mejor opción... por que no hablas con el señor Nishikino mas a fondo de esto si quieres seguir como estrella díselo, si el esta dispuesto a eso deberá ceder a que su relación se vuelva mas "publica", ya que se ha vuelto mas "aceptable" esto aquí… Han pasado por mucho, y la vida no deja de poner retos... tal vez y solo tal vez ya sea tiempo de que su relación se de a conocer... aunque eso les traera algunos problemas y de paso a mi*suspiro*

-Vaya...

-¿Qué... tengo algo en la cara?

-En que momento te volviste madura

-Oye

-Puedo preguntarte algo mas

-Claro

-¿Hanayo... te peleaste con ella?

-¿Cómo?

-Desde hace semanas no se hablan y Rin se ve que aun confundida parece que te atacara si te acercas a ella... ¿paso algo?

-Bueno el primer día después de la practica solicito hablar conmigo y Mikaela... era para saber que es lo que publicaría... ya que si te acuerdas el día anterior dos reporteros...

-Si no tienes que seguir, ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le pedimos que fuera paciente, le di cierta información mas le dije que no publicara nada... hasta que yo le dijera, pues con lo del Love Live y yo con lo de mi operación...

-¿Le dijiste?

-Una parte no todo...

-Exactamente que

-Que voy a recibir una operación... y que lo que menos quería es que tal información se supiese sin siquiera saber si yo viviría, no quiero que Tsubasa sufra sola con hostigamientos o constantes reporteros siguiéndole

-Tienes un punto...

-Creo que le molesta que le pidiera que ocultase toda esa información mas, que nada a ustedes aunque claro que no sabe que tu y Maki también lo saben

-Cierto, creo que entiendo su frustración...

-¿Tu también estas molesta?

-Claro que si, mas por ahora solo hare lo que me pides las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomaste las veremos mas a futuro.

-Demonios...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Deje el teléfono en silencio y no vi que Mikaela me llamo...

-Le tienes miedo a tu representante

-Tsubasa también... y esta semana mi castigo fue toque de queda

-¿Hasta que horas? Jaja

-No te rías, hace 2 horas que debí llegar...

-Jeje, por mi no te preocupes tomare taxi.

-Gracias, toma...

-No dije que yo invitaba esta vez, me debes una cena para otro día

-Bien...

-Disculpe, usted es la señorita Kousaka-san (Pregunto un joven, con una vestimenta algo elegante por la espalda)

-Si...

-Podría hablar con usted

-Si... sobre

-Se puede hablar en privado

-…

* * *

 ** _Empecemos la cuenta regresiva..._**

 ** _-7 días para la operación._**

Honoka despertó temprano como había estado haciendo desde hacia dos semanas, lo que menos quería era pelear con Tsubasa y aunque lo intentaba su novia le reclamaba de esto o aquello... y considerando que llego tarde la noche anterior fue una suerte encontrar a su amada durmiendo...

-Bien eso es todo...

Dijo en tono alegre, se levantaba a las cuatro; después de tomar un baño y cambiarse, solo arreglo la mochila que usaba para irse después de preparar el desayuno... Avisaba a su chofer que estaba lista ya que desde hacia tres semanas le era mas frecuente el dolor de cabeza y lo que menos quería era causar un accidente.

-Buenos Días, Honoka-san ¿como durmió?

-Bien.

-¿A la disquera?

-Primero tengo que pasar a un lugar...

-¿Dónde?

-A los departamentos xxx cerca del hospital

-Claro, ¿ira a ver a alguien?

-Algo así.

* * *

-Llegamos a la disquera, le entrego las llaves de su coche

-No, esta semana también te ocupare hasta la tarde

-¿Segura?

-Si, pero si estas ocupado...

-No, con mucho gusto... ¿A que horas quiere que venga?

-Las 5 de la tarde

-Entendido...

-Otra cosa

-¿Dígame?

-Al lugar donde fuimos, ahí me llevaras esta semana... no le digas a nadie

-Okey... hasta luego

-Si...

-¿Honoka-chan?

-Nozomi

-¿Hoy si llegas temprano?

-Si... jeje

-Espero no molestarte pero puedo preguntarte algo...

-Si...

-¿A pasado algo con Hanayo?

-No...

-¿Segura?

-Si, ¿o te a dicho algo?

-No

-Vez, vamos adentro...

-¿Honoka-chan?

-Nozomi, ¿Por qué me has dejado... Honoka? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No lo se...

* * *

Honoka se había desplomado en el piso y no se movía, Eli y Nozomi la llevaron con las demás cargando y le dejaron en uno de los sillones. Todas estaban preocupadas no tardo mucho en llegar Nico con Maki quienes miraron extrañadas a las demás ya que no decían nada hasta que Kotori raciono y jalo a Maki para que revisara a Honoka...

-¿Kotori?

-¿Puedes revisarla?

-¿A quien... Honoka? ¿Qué paso?

-No se, estábamos hablando en el estacionamiento y cunado dio el paso se desmallo (Dijo Nozomi con algunas lagrimas)

-Ya revise si tiene fiebre, pero el termómetro marca que su temperatura es normal... (dijo umi preocupada)

-*suspiro* Tal vez es por le estrés, ya que tiene un historial por esto...

-Pero ¿Por qué? (comento Eli) digo de ser así durante alguna de las sesiones hubiera pasado...

-Puede...

-mmm...

-Creo que esta despertando

-¿Maki-chan... por que me ven así todas? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? (Dijo mientras buscaba su espejo)

-Honoka

Gritaron casi todas mientras se le lanzaban para abrazarle, a excepción de Maki quien a duras penas logro esquivar a las otras, Nico solo veía la escena y a Honoka con cara de _si no quieres preocuparlas ten mas cuidado..._

-¿Qué pasa?

-No recuerdas haberte desmallado (dijo Umi)

-¿Enserio?... perdón … iré a lavarme la cara...

-Te acompaño, de paso reviso si no te lastimaste al caer (Dijo apresurada y nerviosa Maki)

-Claro... gracias

* * *

-¿Qué te paso?

-Creo que no duermo bien, además las peleas con Tsubasa se han vuelto mas frecuentes y no parecen que vayan a parar... esta semanas no han sido fáciles...

-Deberías arreglar eso...

-Lo intento, pero creo que es esta frustrada y se siente impotente al no poder hacer nada...

-Tal vez sea eso, si lo dices es por que le conoces. Pero de igual modo tu deberías saber como hablar con ella.

-Por decirlo así a creado una barrare que no me deja ver claramente un que y cuando de las situaciones

-Pues estas a nada de la operación si no te cuidas las cosas pueden salir mal, no lo olvides

-Lo se

* * *

La practica acabo, se habían tardado ya que Honoka parecía que se perdía o si no se cansaba demasiado, todas tenían dudas mas no preguntaban pues no querían incomodarle...

-Bien, nos vamos... cuídate Honaka (dijo Umi mientras se despedía con la mano "abrazada" de Kotori)

-Claro

-Honoka, también nos vamos hasta mañana...(Dijo Eli quien arrestaba de la manga a Nozomi quien intentaba zafarse)

-Honoka-chan, quiero hablar contigo... (Logro decir Nozomi, mas su novia presiono el botón del elevador, cerrando las puertas)

-Creo que esto... (Hablo Nico quien fue interrumpida por Hanayo)

-Honoka-chan, me quiero disculpar por la actitud que tome el día que hablamos... he, pensado en ello y tienes razón, así que no te preocupes (Inclinándose)

-No tienes que hacer eso, yo me disculpo si te ofendí pero esto es algo personal...

-Lo se

-Kayochin, ¿de que hablan?

-De nada importante, vamos Rin que si no me equivoco tienes una sesión de fotos esta noche

-Si así es... pero... kayochin no me jales

* * *

-Bueno un problema menos (menciono Nico)

-¿Había pasado algo? (Pregunto Maki)

-Luego te cuento, bien Honoka nos vamos que tu relación mejore con Tsubasa

-Y tu suerte en tu "proyecto"

-¿Tienes un nuevo proyecto Nico?

-SI... es un colaborativo con Honoka ¿verdad?

-Eh...¿Conmigo? Esta bien pero será después de...

-Lo se, hare que firmes antes

-jeje

-¿Nico, por que no me lo habías dicho?...

Fue lo ultimo que se oyó, ya que Honoka agarraba rumbo hacia la oficina de Mikaela. Un poco antes de entrar tomo una bocaza de aire y después de recibir la respuesta afirmativa para pasar saludo a esta y se dispusieron a hablar. Dos horas después se unieron 5 personas mas y la conversación se alargo.

* * *

 ** _-6 Días para la operación..._**

Honoka abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le dolía, sus piernas no respondían y sus manos le temblaban mas de lo normal, que decir de su vista ya que no pasaba de ser borrosa; agradecía no haber despertado en casa, estuvo como 1 hrs en cama para que la mayoría pasara. Después de darse una ducha y cambiarse desayuno algo ligero ya que se le había hecho tarde, bajo con rapidez y saludo a su chofer quien solo abrió la puerta y subió para arrancar.

Después de llegar y ser "sermoneada" por Umi, empezaron a ensañar a Honoka le costaba agarrar el ritmo en ocasiones asiendo que empezaran de nuevo, Nozomi no pudo mas y detuvo todo para encuestarla...

-¡Alto!...

-Nozomi (dijo Eli desconcertada por el grito repentino de su novia)

-Honoka-chan ¿todo esta bien?¿te sientes bien? (Pregunto Nozomi ignorando el comentario anterior)

-Yo... si... por que no he de estarlo

-El ejemplo mas claro es que te llevas equivocando mas de una vez en la practica. (menciono calmadamente, mas sus ojos mostraba preocupación)

-Eh...mmm... yo...

-Honoka-chan si algo esta mal, sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de todas...(se unió Kotori a la conversación)

-¿Podemos seguir con la practica …

-No, yo concuerdo con ellas. Honoka ¿esta todo bien? (menciono Umi)

-Ah...Oigan no quiero aburrirles... mejor sigamos, ¿si?

-No...(gritaron Éli y Rin)

-¿Ustedes igual?

-Si (contesto Rin)

-¿Honoka...

Comento Eli mas fuie interrumpida por Mikaela quien se veia mas que palida y con suerte antes de caer se oyo que menciono el nombre de alguien, causando el mismo impacto en ella quien intento escapar pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta, fue abierta de una castaña de ojos verdes que reflejaba enojo. Con dos personas atrás que tal vez molestas no estaban, pero si mostraban preocupación y cierto desconcierto.

-¡KOUSAKA HONOKA, ¿Dónde has estado?!

Grito Tsubasa quien agarro del cuello de la playera y le arrincono...

-Tsu...¿como has... estado?...

-¿Qué como he estado? Enserio llevo sin verte casi 3 semanas y dices eso, como si nada...

-¡EH!...

Gritaron al aniso las demás presentes quienes se preocuparon hasta mas...

-¿Dónde has estado?¿Que esperas conseguir con no verme?

-Nos podemos... calmar...

-Calmarme...¿y los ensayos, por que no has ido?

Honoka solo miraba de lado, sabia bien que era culpable. Con la mirada busco ayuda mas nadie tenia el valor de acercarse; hasta que Erena y Maki se acercaron a separarlas...

-¿Y bien? (volvió a formular otra pregunta Tsubasa quien todavía no recibía respuesta de las anteriores)

-Yo... podemos hablar de esto en privado, por favor (pidió Honoka con media sonrisa, pero con los ojos reflejando miedo)

-Mas te vale hablar ahora... o si no...

Contesto esta con algunas lagrimas, mientras sacaba del collar que traía el anillo...

-Espera, por favor... nos podrían dejar...

Todas asintieron y salieron, aunque a Mikaela tuvieron que sacarla Eli y Nozomi. Después de casi dos horas salieron, Tsubasa se acerco a Anju y la pidió a Erena quien solo atino a asentir, y ver como su novia era casi arrastrada por su amiga y líder. Después de ver aquello, procedió a entrar, siendo seguida por Maki, Nozomi, Umi y Rin mas estas tres ultimas fueran detenidas por Erena. Ya adentro vieron a la líder de **μ's** en una de las esquinas llorando, ambas corrieron a abrazarla...

Al final con la llave de Mikaela entraron las demás y también se unieron al abrazo. Después de un rato una a una se fueron retirando para poder hablar con ella, su representante le entrego una botella de agua antes de que hablara y si suavidad todas preguntaron lo mismo, ecepto por Erena, Nico, Maki y Hanayo...

-¿Qué paso con Tsubasa, terminaron? ¿Rompieron?

Parecía que todas reaccionaron después de preguntar, pues solo se taparon la boca al notar lo dicho y como lo habían hecho.

-Nosotras...

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capitulo, vaya y eso que faltan 5 días..._

Preguntas: ¿Quién es aquel joven? ¿De que habrán hablado en esa junta? Y la pregunta del millón ¿De que hablaron Honki y Tsu? ¿Habrán terminado si o no?... bien, creo que exagero, espero estén bien y que haya sido del agrado de todos este capitulo. Por favor no me maten, esperen al final para tomar esa decisión.

 **Gracias a la Reviews de:**

 **Panda-Chan :** *ruido de alguien ahogándose*… sobreviví... ¿Por qué?... todavía no estamos en el final, ya después si no te gusta me disparas, por ahora ¿Qué te parecio el capitulo?

 **Guest :** Hola, espero te guste este capitulo... gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Judith ED** **:** ¿Creo que si?, eres muy entusiasta (nótese sarcasmo) *lagrimas* me alegra que esperes el final de esta historia *llorar*. No ya enserio gracias por seguir esta historia, no te des ese tiro todavía no se niega o confirma nada, se paciente por favor (me pregunto que camino tomara esta historia...) yo también Ancio es boda (esperemos suceda... a espera yo escribo esto... ¿?) ¿Una niña, habrá que ver? Espero se haya resuelto tu pregunta. Igualmente gracias por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y espero siguas hasta el final... que ya es casi nada.

 **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos.**

Me he quedado sin que decir, lamento haber tardado en subir, el tiempo no me da pero _ **tratare**_ de que esta historia concluya el año. Sin mas por el momento, hasta otro capitulo. Bay


	19. Chapter 16 Cuenta regresivaEventos

Muy buenas noches, ¿Cómo están...

 **Donde has estado, ya es 20017.**.. Yo mencione que trataría acabarla, mas no pude ya que... **Luego lo dices, quiero leer ya.**

Bien... nos leemos abajo...

 _ **DESCLEMIER :**_ Love Live no me... **Ya sabemos.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 16. Cuenta regresiva... Eventos...**_

La noche llego, Maki preparaba la cena para ese día ya que los hermanos de Nico vendrían de visita, aunque estaba preocupada por su amiga Honoka ya que lograba notar que algo andaba mal... mas después de que Tsubasa se fuera y de tratar de convencerles de que no habían roto; Nozomi le llevo al baño y cuando volvían eran ahora Umi y Kotori quienes se la llevaban...

-Creo que hablare con ella mañana -dijo después de suspirar.

-¿Con quien, Maki-chan? -Pregunto Nico a sus espaldas.

-Eh...

-¿Con quien quieres hablar?... puedo probar. -dando un sorbo al guiso que tenia Maki para probarlo.- Rico...

-Honoka... creo que esta soportando el dolor... además el doctor Ishida hablo conmigo y no son noticias muy gratas que digamos...

-Uh... y ¿Por qué no le llamas? -dijo mientras tomaba un plato para empezar a servir.

-Presiento que Umi y Kotori están todavía tratando de sacar una respuesta sincera.

-Es posible, pero no lo sobras hasta que le llames.

-…

-Aunque por ahora, entra a bañarte mis hermanos no tardaran en llegar.

-Bien...

Los invitados llegaron y la conversación pasaba entre cada uno de los presentes, relatando el como les iba, trabajo, escuela y familia; aunque Nico llegaba a parecer distante en algunos momentos, cosa que no paso desapercibida de Maki quien después de la cena acabase, sin los hermanos presentes y que Nico volviese al comedor se dispuso a hablar con ella...

-Amor...

-¿Dime?

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Eh... si ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, desde hace algo te noto de repente muy distraída... ¿algo te molesta?

-…

-Se que no soy la mejor dando consejos, pero si hay algo molestándote y puedo ayudarte aunque sea un poco...

-¿Maki-chan, tu me amas cierto?

-Eh... a que viene la pregunta...

-Contesta

-Te amo, Nico-chan tu eres mi mundo en estos años, en los que han pasado y tengo por seguro que los que vienen... -Menciono casi fluido, mas con la cara mas rojo que su cabello.

-No tienes que exagerar... -Menciono Nico entre risa nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Vamos, dime que te molesta.

* * *

 _ **-5 Días para la operación...**_

Tsubasa abrió los ojos de golpe, como llevaba haciendo hace unas semanas, se dirigió al baño tallándose los ojos. Rojo era como los traía no solo por el hecho de que se la pasaba llorando, si no que también había estado tomando como otras noches...

Desde hacia casi un mes no veía a Honoka, por los ensayos y las grabaciones del nuevo disco que se lanzaría en pocos días; así que el día anterior habiendo terminado temprano con Erena y Anju siguiéndola para evitar que matase a la otra...

 _ **FlashBack**_

-¡KOUSAKA HONOKA, ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?! -grito agarrando del cuello a esta y arrinconándola en la pared.

-Tsu... ¿Cómo... has estado?... -Dijo con vos temblorosa.

-¿Qué como he estado?... En cerio preguntas eso después de no verte por casi tres semanas y dices eso así como si nada... -Preguntaba con una mirada asesina.

Tsubasa oye el sonido de sorpresa de las demás, haciendo notar que nadie lo sabia.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué esperas conseguir con no verme? -Menciono al borde de las lagrimas de frustración, enojo y tristeza.

-Nos... podemos... calmar...

-Calmarme, y los ensayos ¿Por qué no has ido? -poniendo un poco mas de fuerza en Honoka.

Aunque cunado se dio cuenta, Erena y Maki les separaban, respiro profundo y con una compostura mas calmada hablo de nuevo.

-¿Y bien?

Se estaba frustrando al no recibir respuesta a laguna de sus preguntas o bien recibir una explicación de parte de "su prometida", aun hablando, como acción casi involuntaria se sacaba el collar en el cual traía el anillo, pues una parte de ella, si no es que toda estaba molesta. Cuando se dio cuenta todas estaba afuera y Honoka por fin hablo.

-Se que estas molesta... -Dijo mientras le abrazaba, mas Tsubasa peleaba y le pedía que le soltara, pero Honoka lo ignoro y siguió hablando. -Mira se que el hecho de evitar esta mal, mas ya no puedo seguir con las peles y gritos... prometiste seguir tu carrera y preocuparte por mi... lo acepte , mas solo me has estado regañando por cada cosa que hago; se que no estoy en condiciones y eso lo recuerdo cada mañana... -suspiro pesado- Te amo, te amo, mi querida Tsu-chan pero has puesto un bloque que me impide saber como reaccionaras y que puedo decir, en que momento... -ya en estos momentos Tsubasa oia mientras lloraba, correspondiendo el abrazo sentada en una de las esquinas. - Quiero que estemos bien ¿si?

*Asentir*

-Por ahora necesito estar relajada, por eso no voy a estar en la casa esta semana...

-Eh...

-Conseguí un buen lugar y cerca del hospital si es necesario, jeje – rascándose la nuca.

-Pero... -Separándose y viéndole a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no quiero que te preocupes mas de lo necesario, además si seguíamos así... no quiero que te culpes por algo que no Tsu... -Mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

-¿Cuándo te volviste madura? -comento aquello acompañado de una risilla leve.

-Moo Tsu, porque todas me dicen eso. He crecido sabes y aunque no la hemos pasado fácil gracias a lagunas situaciones y por los comentarios de los que nos rodean, puedo decir que parte de mi _tuvo_ que hacerlo... después de todo ya no somos unas niñas de preparatoria, agradezco que hayas estado conmigo estos años y espero poder contar contigo los que siguen... -menciono con algunas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-…

-No estas obligada... entiendo si quieres romper... no te culparía y no me molestaría... -Hablaba, mientras veía a la nada en frente con lagrimas.

-Yo, Honoka...

-Mas dejare en claro algo después de la operación y de recurarme, volveré a intentarlo.

-No...

-¿No?

-No lo harás, porque no pienso romper es solo que sabiendo lo que tienes estoy preocupada y he estado frustrada ya que no, nos hemos visto ni hablado...

-¿Tomaste?...

-Eh...

-El vigilante que tengo, me visito antier y me paso un informe de lo que has estado haciendo...

-Si lo sabes, para que preguntas...

-No se quería oír una negación, mas creo que es cierto.

-Si... aunque no soy como tu...

-Pero aun ai es malo, no te obligare a dejarlo... por ahora –murmuro.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, solo te pido que lo reconsideres y le bajes aunque sea unas cuantas botellas. ¿podrías?

-…

-No quiero que termines en un hospital... o peor por eso y mas yo siendo la causante, ¿cierto?

Después de aquello solo le levanto de ahí y, tras decir un _te amo y un cuídate nos veremos después_ , salió casi corriendo de ahí. Jalo a Anju y se fue a un bar...

 _ **End FlashBack**_

Le dolía la cabeza y los ojos, para su suerte ese día descansaba. Entro a darse una ducha en la cual lloro un poco mas, se puso algo de ropa cómoda para andar en el departamento. Mas cuando lo vio...

-Vaya, que sucio... limpiare... -Suspiro pesado por quinta vez.

*din din din din din din*

-Agh, voy a pedir que cambien el tono...- comento a la nada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- ¿Quién es?

-Tsubasa-chan... somos Erena y yo, ¿nos abres?

-Si... -dijo mientras giraba la perilla.

-Buenas tardes, ¿has comido al... ¿Qué hiciste una fiesta anoche? -Quedando en shock Anju.

-Eh... no...

-¿Entonces todo este desorden? -Pregunto al pasar Erena con una bolsa.

-Bueno...

-Olvídalo, tienes bolsas de basura. Te ayudaremos antes de comer. -Menciono desde la cocina Erena.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes, para que estamos tus amigas, he. -Comento Anju con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Por su parte Honoka se había quedado en casa, le mando a casi todas un mensaje de que había pesco un resfriado y que descansaría para poder estar bien el día de la presentación.

Se sentía fatal no solo por los dolores de cabeza y el hecho de que sus piernas no le respondían de nuevo, si no, que la noche anterior en una cafetería se la había pasado tratando de no decir algo a Umi o Kotori; quienes no le dejaban de hacer preguntas y si bien una parte de ella lo quería... sabia como se pondrían esas dos, además de que ellas habían llorado mucho con lo de su secuestro y la pelea con umi, les había distanciado un poco. Aun _arreglado_ lo sucedido no era igual.

-Esto no puede seguir así... -si dijo a si misma en voz alta. - llamare a Erena para lo ultimo que me falta arreglar.

Con dificultad tomo el teléfono y encontrado el contacto que necesitaba marco...

* * *

-Bueno, Tsubasa ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Por ahora esperar... creo que tiene razón, aunque no es fácil admitirlo, Ererna... -terminado dio un sorbo a el te que Anju le había preparado.

-Tsubasa-chan, ¿de verdad, quieres seguir con esto?

-Eh...

-Bueno, no creo que este mal que lo dejes si no quieres seguir; nosotras no te juzgariamos y dudo que las otras musas lo hagan...

*Party! shoking party! Sekaiga Mawari Dasu*

-Lo siento, ahora vuelvo... -Erena salió al balcón y contesto. -Hola...

-Erena, ¿será que podamos vernos?

-Ahora...

-Si, necesito ayuda con algo... y creo que eres la indicada...

-No mientas, es solo que no tienes a nadie mas ahorita...

-Tal vez... ¿puedes?

-Dime la dirección... -dijo entrando de nuevo al lugar, agarro sus cosa y le dio un beso a Anju para despedirse.- Volveré luego, cuida de ella Tsubasa... -sin mas salió del departamento.

Ambas amigas se miraron confundidas y antes de poder decir o preguntar Erena ya no estaba.

* * *

 _ **-4 Días para la operación...**_

-Hoy tampoco vendrá... -Dijo Eli.

-Parece que sigue enferma, Elichi ¿crees que no oculta algo? -Menciono Nozomi mientras presionaba el botón del elevador para ir a la sala de ensayo.

-Eso es notorio, no te dijo nada...

-No mucho, y aunque lo que me dijo es relevante... hay algo mas.

-Hablemos con Umi o Kotori haber si les dijo algo...Nozomi. - esta le tapaba la boca.

-Shi... mira... -señalando a una persona.

-Es maki... -susurrando.

-Si

-Y ¿Por qué nos escondemos y susurramos?

-Escucha...

Con Maki...

-Honoka, hasta que me contestas

-Maki-chan, ¿Cómo estas?

-Quiero la dirección de donde estas, voy a ir a revisarte...

-Estoy bien... solo necesito...

-Escucha bien, te repetiré lo que te dije la... -Maki se cayo al sentir que alguien le espiaba.

-¿Maki-chan? ¿Estas ahí...

-Mándame esa dirección HOY.

Sin mas entro al lugar donde estaban casi todas...

-¿Nozomi y Eli no llegan? -pregunto maki al entrar.

-Ya deberían estar aquí. -comento Hanayo viendo su reloj.

-Igual y se andan de melosas –dijo Nico indiferente.

-Ara Nicochi esta celosa de que le pertenezca a Elichi. -menciono mientras abrazaba a Eli contra ella.

-Moo, Nozomi –dijo Eli con un puchero y ruborizada.

-Eso no es cierto, ya tengo a mi querida Maki. -Dijo Nico haciendo lo mismo que Nozomi con Maki.

-Nico-chan... -Maki estaba mas que roja.

-Chicas podemos empezar. -dijo Umi, ya acostumbrada a sus juegos.

-Eh, umi-chan... bien pues ahora Kotori-chan será mía. -Ahora abrazada de esta dijo Nozomi.

Quiere morir...-pensaron todas al ver como el aura de Umi y Eli cambiaba a una no muy agradable.

-Bien empecemos quieren... -Dijo Hanayo al ver a Nozomi con dos golpes en la cabeza en una esquina.

-Elichi ya no me quiere. -dijo fingiendo lagrimas y tristeza con un pañuelo en la mano.

-Te lo has ganado. -Eli, volteo su vista de ella y se puso en su lugar.

-Vamos que no nos queda mucho. -menciono Umi, mientras ponía la música.

* * *

 _ **-3 Días para la operación...**_

* * *

 _ **-2 Días para la operación...**_

* * *

 _ **-1 Días para la operación...**_

El gran día llego, todas se despertaron temprano y realizaban repaso mientras estaban en sus casa... casi seguido un mensaje de Honoka les llego a "todas" diciendo que les vería en el evento y que no se preocuparan que había estado ensayando, que no las defraudaría... Nico y Maki pensaron lo mismo _mentira,_ sin mas terminaban de alistarse.

Las horas se fueron rápido y cada ves se acercaba el inicio del evento, volverían a pisar un escenario juntas... o eso creían.

Por su parte Honoka terminaba de alistar lo ultimo que le faltaba pues las tres ya casi iban a dar, sin mas agarro algunas cosas y después de pagar en recepción se dirigió al hospital; donde recién entro y llegando a la oficina del doctor Isida se registro para poder ser hospitalizada...

* * *

 _ **-4:45...**_

-¿Dónde se metió Honoka? -dijo Umi al borde de la histeria.

-No se, no contesta mis mensajes... -dijo Eli, quien estaba preocupada y molesta.

-Ya le llame y no contesta. - comento Nico, "fingiendo" preocupación.

-Oigan A-RISE ya entro a escenario... Honoka tiene menos de uno 20 minutos para llegar... -dijo Hanayo preocupada.

-Maki-chan, ¿tu sabes algo? -Pregunto Nozomi.

-No, ¿Por qué me preguntas? -dijo con indignación Maki.

-Bueno eres la una que no muestra mucho interés en esta crisis y hay de dos o eres una persona con corazón de hielo o sabes algo...

Fueren interrumpidas por un mensaje que llego a todas...

 _ **De: Honoka**_

 _ **Asunto: Lo siento**_

 _ **Me disculpo pero no podre llegar.**_

 _ **A surgido un problema muy grande, así que no podre presentarme... se que no debería pedirles algo pero quiero que Nico-chan sea quien cante lo mío, confió en su habilidad para esto... me tengo que ir, hasta luego.**_

-Es encerio... -Dijo confusa Rin.

-Por que hasta ahora nos aviso... ¿Qué puede ser importante? -Pregunto Hanayo.

-Kotori, no crees que haya pasado lo mismo que hace... -dijo Umi al oido de su amada.

-No, creo... -contesto insegura Kotori.

-¿Maki-chan?- cuestiono de nuevo Nozomi.

-Yo que... Nico-chan ¿quieres hacerlo?

-Si todas quieren pasar aun sin Honoka y me dejan, yo si quiero.

-¿Alguna se opone?... ¿nos retiraremos?. -Pregunto lo mas seria posible Maki, esperando por dentro que ninguna lo hiciera.

-NO – gritaron todas al unísono.

-No ¿Qué? -pregunto al no saber a donde iba.

-Nos presentaremos, lo que mas me gustaria es que fuéramos todas... pero ya estamos aquí y todas nos esforzamos para venir... Nico, espero lo hagas bien. -Dijo Nozomi.

-Lo dudas, soy la Idol numero 1.

-Preparémonos entonces –dijo Umi.

- _μ's_ prepárense suben en menos de dos minutos. -dijo uno de los encargados que se acerco.

-Gracias –contesto Kotori.

* * *

A-RISE bajo del escenario y una vez entrando en su camerino, Tsubasa por fin se desplomo... Había logrado ver que Honoka no había llegado imaginando lo peor por el hecho de que conocía la salud de su novia, Erena se acerco después de cambiarse y después de respirar hondo saco su celular...

-¿Qué pasa Erena? -Pregunto Anju, confundida.

-Tsubasa...

-Si, Erena...

-Puedes reproducirlo... -entregando su cel.

-¿Qué es esto?... -dijo después de agarrar este.

-Creo que mejor lo deberías ver... lo siento.

-Eh... es Honki... -Dijo sorprendida.

El tiempo de la presentación de _μ's_ acabo, había salido "perfecta", fuera del escenario Umi y Eli ardiendo en llamas pues estaban muy molestas con Honoka, se fueron a vestidores para cambiarse Maki fue la primera seguida de Nico ambas en los pasillos, empezaron a llorar cosa que no paso desapercibida para las otras mientras salían...

-¿Esta todo bien, chicas? -pregunto Kotori con un tono dulce.

-Es que...

Iba a hablar Maki, cunado llego Tsubasa dándole una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Todas estaban en shock...

-Como pudieron... yo... yo creí en ti, Nico tu lo sabias ¿verdad? -dijo Tsubasa con lagrimas.

-Si... -contesto Nico.

-¿De que hablan? -pregunto Nozomi, mientras le daba una botella de agua fría a Maki.

-Como que de que... Honoka... -Intento hablar Tsubasa mas fue interrumpida.

-Ellas no son culpables, tu sabes que las que sabíamos son Erena, Anju, Nico, Tu y yo... te recomiendo que seas cuidadosa con como lo dices. -Interrumpió Maki a esta.

-Nos pueden decir de que hablan... -Hablo Umi, con preocupación.

-Tsubasa el carro ya esta. -dijo Anju.

-Gracias, ¿Y Erena?

-Espera en el coche... se siente fatal.

-Me lo imagino, bien ya agarraron sus cosa, están cambiadas... vámonos.

-¿A dónde, Tsubasa-chan? -pregunto kotori

-Al hospital... a ver a Honoka. -Dijo Tsubasa dándoles la espalda a todas con tono frio en su voz.

-Eh... ¿Por qué? -Preguntaron todas las que desconocían el tema.

-Se los diremos en el camino. -dijo sin voltear a ver a alguna.

-Maki. -miraron todas a la mencionada, que trago saliva pesado al ver como la veían.

-Con que no sabias nada Maki-chan. -hablo primero Nozomi mientras la jalaba al coche.

-Si Maki, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Honoka? -dijo Umi quien les seguía el paso muy de cerca.

-Verán... lo podemos tomar con calma... se los diré todo, pero de verdad puedo caminar sola.

* * *

Hi.

 **Gracias a las Reviews de... ejem... teorías... a :**

 **TheNeferet** : No sufras mas.. No me digas eso hieres mi corazón, bueno aunque creo que es parte del encanto el como concluye cada capitulo... ahora ya lo sabemos. Disculpa la demora, espero tener tiempo para el capitulo faltante.

 **lwi55** **:** Algo así, espero leas este capitulo... como siempre me agrada tu comentario... una disculpa te he fallado, esto no pensé que me fuera a pasar... lo siento.

 **Judith ED** **:** Nozomi es de respetar y de andar con cuidado, algo que esta muy claro... agradezco tu comentario y me disculpo contigo también.

 **Panda-Chan :** Gracias por tu comentario, y me disculpo por la demora.

 **Si hay algún error en los textos avísenme para corregirlos**

 _ **Espero alguien lea esto, que alguien espere esta actualización... agradezco de corazón si es así.**_

Buenas noche o días, dependiendo la hora en que lo lean... Sigo viva, una enorme disculpa es lo que les debo por este retraso... verán apenas empiezo con el trabajo y no es fácil ya que ha veces, por no decir la mayoría del tiempo me dan lo que debo hacer a ultima hora teniendo que trabajar los días festivos y eso que todavía me quede a las cenas, necesitaba un descanso...de unas horas.

Este capitulo lo tenia iniciado y casi lo acababa mas no me gustaba para nada como iba quedando, así que preferí esperar para que lo que subiese fuese bueno y entendible, como debe ser, espero les guste que hoy en vez de descansar he estado peleando por terminar hoy.

No los aburriré mas con mis problemas, espero os guste el capitulo, me disculpo de nuevo al igual por si hay problemas ortográficos, que el sueño me invade y mañana otra vez trabajo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo. Bay.


	20. Chapter 17 ¿Todo saldrá bien, verdad?

Hola, ¿que tal su día?

Hoy traigo el penultimo capitulo de esta serie... no ha sido facil escribir... pero me ha encantado como quedo, espero lo disfruten y sin mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer, nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER: LoveLive no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 17. ¿Todo saldra bien, verdad?...**_

 **-Hospital Nishikino... 3:50 p.m.**

-Señorita Kousaka, es hora de que le translade a la sala de operaciones.

-Gracias, disculpe enfermera.

-Digame

-Vera podria mandar este mensaje a la 4:40 a estos 8 numeros de contacto.

-Pero...

-Por favor.

-Esta bien

Honoka fue sedada poco antes de entrar a la sala, donde su futuro se decidiria...

 **-4:10 p.m.**

La operacion dio inicio, ya que le habian quitado el cabello del area donde se encontraba el tumor para abrir...

 **-4:45 p.m.**

La operacion seguia, el cirujano por fin habia terminado la primera fase, con cuidado y las radiografias buscaba en el cerebro el tumor...

Por su parte una enfermera recien se acordaba que tenia que hacer algo, a toda prisa entre a una habitacion que estaba vacia y los ma rapido que pudo envio aquel mensaje, para poder continuar con su trabajo.

 **-5:15 p.m.**

El doctor retiraba cuidadosamente pedaso por pedaso, algo que no se esperaba era que aquello habia crecido un poco, lo cual trajo un problema. Mientras retiraba un trozo algo grande, por accidente lacero una parte del cerebro algo que causo una pequeña hemorragia algo que altero los signos vitales de Honoka.

* * *

 **-6:05 p.m.**

Todas veian preocupadas, enojadas (algunas mas que otras) y confundidas; su mirada fija en A-RISE y dos de sus miembros, el silencio abundaba el silencio ya que nadie se atrevia a hablar hasta que...

-Bien, Tsubasa ¿puedes decirnos, que le paso a Honoka-chan? -Dijo Kotori, quien se resistia a llorar.

-Honoka, no se pudo presentar... por que hoy le operaban, ella tiene... -Hablaba despues de suspirar, mas al llegar a esta parte las lagrimas volvian a brotar.

-Ella tiene un tumor cerebral... desde hace casi 3 meses, mas se entero de ello el dia que nos reunimos y que aceptamos participar en el LoveLive. -Tomo la palabra Maki, sin mirar a nadie, ya que quien fingia fuerza y calma ante la situacion, cosa que solo noto Nico.

-No puede ser... -Comentaron por igual Umi y Eli.

-Honoka-chan... -volvio a hablar Kotori aunque ahora lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Rin y Hanayo atinaron a abrazarse mientras lloraban, Nozomi era la que se resistia a esto y con dificultad hablo...

-Si lo sabian...¿Por que no lo dijeron?

-Ella no lo queria haci, creo que ella no queria que alguna se enterara... -Hablo por fin Nico, quien llevaba todo el camino con la mirada en el piso del vehiculo.

-¿Y como se enteraron? -Dijo como replico Nozomi.

-Yo le di la noticia ese dia, ya que el doctor encargado no pudo asistir... Nico y Tsubasa, ellas se los dijo al mismo tiempo ya que fue el tiempo en que los medios creyeron que yo estaba casada con ella por ir a visitarle... -Comento Maki un poco mas afligida.

-Espera eras tu... lo pensamos pero... -Dijo Eli de golpe uniendose a la conversacion.

-Si, asi que para explicar el porque se los dijo.

-Yo le dije poco despues a Anju y Erena... al parecer se habia enterado unas horas antes que yo... -Menciono mientras se secaba las lagrimas Tsubasa.

-Pero...

Intento hablar Nozomi, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que era por Erena...

-Hemos llegado... -Dijo lo mas calmada que podia, ya que ella tambien se resistia a llorar.

Sin pensarlo mucho todas bajaron de golpe y se dirigieron con la recepcionista para preguntar por Honoka.

-Kaori, la paciente Kousaka Honoka ¿ya ha salido de operacion? -Pregunto como orden Maki a la recepcionista.

-Doctora Nishikino... No todavia.

-Gracias, chicas me acompañan... hay una sala de espera donde no llamaran la atencion... por lo menos la mayoria... -Dijo maki mientras caminaba.

-¿Como? -se cuestionaron todas.

Voltearon a ver a su alrededor, y se dieron cuenta de que la mayoria de la gente murmuraba... _Oye, esas no son A-RISE, Creo que si, Mira esa es Yazawa Nico, Ella es la diseñadora Minami..._ Sin decir nada siguieron a su amiga lo mas rapido.

* * *

 **POV HONOKA**

¿Que pasa? Me siento muy adolorida... ¿porque? Mi cabeza... lo ultimo que recuerdo es... ¿Que es...

 **POV GENERAL**

Honoka desperto y desesperadamente se empezo a mover, Maki quien estaba ahi le agarro rapidamente y solicito a una enfermera para que le ayudase a colocar un calmante... una vez mas quieta le desconectaron del equipo que tenia para que no se lastimara si volvia a despertar asi.

Despues de unas horas ya que no le habia colocado mucho desperto desconcertada buscaba con la mirada, el doctor a cargo de su caso y operacion entro y despues de presentarse empezo el chequeo y preguntas de protocolo...

Tsubasa habia terminado de ensayar, hoy se le habia hecho tarde al llegar como siempre primero paso al baño para lavarse la cara y tratar de conseguir sonreir...

 **POV TSUBASA**

Demonios... esta idea no me deja, yo nunca aceptare eso... pero no puedo retener a la fuerza a mi querida... no quiero... 9 meses... casi un año, ¿Que hago? ¿Honoka, despertaras verdad? Tal vez solo espere este mes... aunque no quiero, me es dificil verle en ese estado... ¿porque, cumpliras tu promesa... verdad mi Honki... no puedo mas...

* * *

 **POV GENERAL**

De esos grandes ojos de color verde empezaron a brotar las lagrimas que durante todo ese tiempo habia retenido, en eso alguien abrio la puerta a lo cual Tsubasa trataba de disimular, pero al ver que era Erena prosiguio se lanzo sobre su amiga y le abrazo...

-Erena yo...

-Tengo algo que decirte

-¿Que es?...

-Me escucharas hasta el final

-Es sobre desconectarla, porque si es asi... creo que lo estoy...

-No

-¿Entonces?

-No se como empezar

-Dilo...

-Ella desperto... pero al parecer...

No termino la oracion ya que cuando abrio los ojos su amiga y lider ya no estaba frente a ella supuso a donde se dirige pero aun si la alcanzase no oiria lo que le queria decir...

-Te dije que me escucharas hasta el final... -Suspiro despues de decir aquello y se dispuso a caminar a donde las demas esperaban.

Tsubasa corria lo mas rapido que podia, con lagrimas que se habia vuelto de alegria al llegar a la habitacion entro, aunque le habian tratado de detener Umi y Eli sin mas se acerco y agarro de la mano a su amada... aunque que sorpresa se llevo, las primeras palabras que escucho le dejaron en shock como si una daga mas atravesara su corazon...

-Honoka, ¿como estas? Te extrañe sabes, yo...

-¿Quien eres? -Dijo con tono inocente y mirada confundida

-Eh...

-Yukiho, ¿Quien es ella? -Pregunto a su hermana que estaba a su lado.

-En su momento lo sabras. -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Yu...yukiho ¿que sucede? ¿por que...

* * *

No termino la oracion ya que Maki con ayuda de Nico se acercaron y le sacaron de la habitacion, su rostro reflejaba que estab en shock Anju y Erena se acercan a ella y le abrazaron de lado a lado...

-¿Que fue...

-Tsubasa, ella desperto anoche unas horas despues de que te fueras... hoy en la mañana le rebiso su doctor, como te comente durante la operacion... despues de reanimarle y aun habiendo hecho un gran trabajo, quedo en coma... sabiamos que al despertarse habria que ver... averiguar que secuela habia quedado en ella... hace unas horas fui informada de que ella padece amnesia, estabamos esperando a que llegaras para ver que tanto desaparecieron sus recuerdos...

-¿Entonces ella no se acuerda de mi...

-Volvamos adentro para ver ¿quieres? Ya que cabe la posibilidad de que con mas calma... ¿si?-Intervino Kotori..

-No quiero, ¿si es asi, que voy a hacer? -Pregunto con sus dos manos cubriendo su rosro.

-Sencillo, recordarle quien eres... ayudarle a recuperar todo aquello que vivieron, lo que sintieron... -Menciono con seguridad Nozomi

-No se si... tal vez sea lo mejor no, me retirare por hoy... -Dijo Tsubasa mientras salia corriendo

-Vaya si que corre rapido cuando quiere -Menciono con una gota en la frente Erena

-Tu crees, lo mejor seria detenerle. -Propuso Anju

-Si, no creo que sea buena idea dejarle ir. -le respaldo Nico

-¿Kotori que sucede? ¿Que tienes en la mano? -Pregunto umi, quien veia a su novia a punto de llorar

-Es cierto ahora que lo mencionas, ¿que te dio Tsubasa? -(Pregunto Eli, mientras se le acercaba.

Con lagrimas en lo ojos abrio lentamente la mano dejando ver aquella sortija de compromiso que Honoka le habia dado... el cual no era muy tipico... este era una piedra color verde intenso como el color de los ojos de su portadora, en el interior una Rosa Naranja diminuta y en la parte superior del exterior se hayaban a 45° dos hojas de un verde mas suave y con los detalles de esta en Dorado *soy mala describiendo, pero espero alguien se lo haya imaginado. Sigamos.*

-Es... -Intento hablar Hanayo

-No puede ser... esto no quedara asi... no despues de tanto... Nozomi me acompañas. -Menciono Umi con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Claro que si

-Yo tambien me uno. -dijo Erena

-Bien vamos, a buscar la... -Hablo Umi como si fuese de caza.

-¡SI! -Gritaron las otras dos chicas.

Fue lo ultimo que se oyo de parte Nozomi, Erena y Umi antes de salir corriendo sin detenerse. Sus parejas quedaron en Shock ya que habia salido antes de poder decir algo Nico iba a seguirles cuando Yukiho habia salido de la habitacion y vio a todas confusa...

* * *

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada. - digeron todas rapido y al par

-¿Seguras?

-Si, solo fueron a tomar aire y apoyar a Tsubasa-chan. -Comento Kotori.

-Oh... ese no es... -Dijo Yukiho señalando a la mano de Kotori

-No, te equivocas. -Dijo Kotori, cerrando su mano lo mas rapido y colocando su mano atras.

-…

-Doctora Nishikino, ya pueden pasar... ¿no eran mas? -Pregunto un hombre alto con porte serio y barba.

-En un rato vuelven. -Contestoo no muy convencida.

-Pues espero vuelvan rapido, ya que no queda mucho para las visitas. -Comento el hombre que revisaba el reloj en su muñeca.

-No se preocupe doctor Ishida, ¿ellas pueden pasar por ahora? -Menciono Maki para cambiar la conversacion.

-Claro, adelante. -Dijo apartandose a un lado de la entrada a la habitacion.

Pasaron lentamente Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, Anju, Eli, Nico y finalmente Maki junto con su compañero de trabajo Ishida. Kotori fue quien primero se acerco...

-Hola... Honoka-chan –Saludo nerviosamente Kotori

-Hola, Kotori-chan, ¿esta todo bien? -Dijo con aquella energia caracteristica de Honoka durante la escuela.

-Si... -Contesto un poco mas aliviada.

-¿Segura? ¿Y Umi-chan? Mira que amiga, ¿no?

-En un momento llegara. - le contesto Kotori rapidamente.

-Pues me encaria verle ¿Hanayo, Rin porque tan nerviosas... -Dijo la de ojos azules a sus dos jovenes amigas.

-Honoka-chan, Nya estoy feliz. - dijo Rin lanzandose para abrazarle.

-Honoka-chan... -Hanayo imito a su novia Rin.

-¿Por que todas lloran? ¿Tan malo ha sido lo que me paso?... jeje aunque no recuerdo mucho

-Supongo que te acuerdas de mi ¿verdad? - Pregunto Nico

-jeje, nadie se olvidara de ti Nico la idol numero uno no.

-Ven que si dejo una gran impresion... idiota. -murmurando lo ultimo y con lagrimas.

-¿Como? Tu tambien vas a llorar... de verdad lo siento pero por favor no lloren mas, ven Maki no a soltado ni una lagrima... -mirando hacia Maki, ya que todavia le tenian abrazada.

-Yo... estoy trabajando no pienso seder a eso... -Contesto algo ruborizada y jugando con su mechon de cabello.

-Suspiro- Bien, ¿Y tu Eli-chan?

-Me tenias preocupada... nos tenias preocupadas a todas, pero ahorita me preocupa alguien mas... -Dijo recordando a Tsubasa siendo buscada por tres personas molestas.

-Ya porque he despertado no te intereso... mo, que mala. -dijo fingiendo un puchero.

-jeje, lo siento... pero han sido... te fuiste por mucho... - no pudo seguir ya que el llanto tambien le invadio.

-Bien chicas, el tiempo acabo... mañana podremos seguir, ya que hoy le explicare la situacion a la señorita Kousaka... - Dijo el doctor con una gota en la cien, al ver a casi todas llorando.

-Espere, antes una pregunta tu eres ¿Yuuki Anju? ¿Del grupo A-RISE?

-Si...

-¿Por que estas aqui?

-Apoyar a una _amiga_ , a ver como estabas...

-¿Amiga? ¿Quien?

-Si, pero no llego... tal vez la veas mañana

-Oh... ¿Por que te intereso? -pregunto mas curiosa Honoka.

-Si eres _amiga_ de mi amiga, tambien eres mia...

-Yo lo siento... no recuerdo mucho -dijo honoka titubiando.

-Espero pronto lo recuerdes todo, me tengo que retirar. -Dijo saliendo de la habitacion Anju.

-okey... les veré mañana a todas. -dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

* * *

El viento resoplaba, era fresco algo que ayudaba de algún modo mantener calmada a Tsubasa quien despues de haber salido corriendo del hospital logro agarrar un taxi para que la llevase a casa. Ahora con una botella de vino blanco desde su alcoba miraba el cielo. La noche habia caido y esa noche era estrellada cosa que tranquilizaba a nuestra ojiverde...

-Abre hecho lo correcto al escapar... Honoka, ¿por que me has olvidado?

Tsubasa hablaba a la nada sin esperar respuesta, y despues de un suspiro dio otro sorbo a la botella en su mano.

* * *

Tsubasa abrio los ojos, no por que quisiera si no que el timbre el cual no habia pedido cambiar sonaba desesperadamente. Mientras caminaba a la puerta vio la hora 5:00 a.m.

-¿Quien es? - pregunto por el aparato.

-Tsubasa, ¿podemos hablar? -Hablo la voz de...

-Erena, has visto la hora... no puede esperar hasta que estemos en el camino al aeropuerto.

-No.

-Bien, ahora dire que te dejen pasar...

-Gracias.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos para que Erena estuviera ya en la entrada.

-¿Que cosa no puede esperar? -Pregunto Tsubasa despues de abrir.

-Es sobre Honoka. -Dijo directamente.

-¿Quieres que le vaya a ver?... -Dijo sin muchas ganas mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofa.

-Si... pero primero es otra cosa.

-¿Que?

-Sera que pueda entrar a su estudio rapido.

-Claro... -Dijo confundida

No tardo mucho hasta que salio Erena con dos discos...

-¿Para que los quieres?...

-Son su dos ultimos sencillos, tengo que entregar los hoy...

-¿Como? Pero cuando los grabo

-En los ultimos tres dias... aunque me hizo ayudarla, ya que le costaba escribir...

-Espera tu sabias ¿donde se encontraba?

-Si...

-¿Y por que los vas a entregar ahorita?

-El lapsus de su contrato acaba hoy, si no entrega algo le sacaran de la disquera...

-¿Contrato?

-Si, pidio sus vacaciones para 9 meses... en dado caso de no despertar un porcentaje iria a tu cuenta en vez de la de ella y se anunciaria de su paradero.

-Tenia entendido que no podia decir su situacion, pero desconocia todo eso, y Mikaela solo me comento algunas cosas.

-Si... ¿iras a verla? -dijo erena tomando asiento en frente de ella.

-No creo... ademas nos iremos de gira un mes. Creo que sera lo mejor para ambas darnos un tiempo antes de vernos.

-Lo seria, si no fuera que ha perdido la memoria.

-Se que esta mal, pero sabes esto no es facil... no creo soportar mas...

-No tienes si no quieres, pero no crees que debas terminar bien con ella, posiblemente no entienda nada de lo que le digas pero si algun dia sus recuerdos vuelven... le consolaria mas... o eso creo yo.

-Tal vez tengas razon...

-Nosotras apoyaremos tu decision, pero no piense solo en ti, una relacion es de dos... veo tu frustracion y enojo, pero tambien lo preocupada que estas y que todavia le amas. Creo que comparado a lo de Paris esto no es nada. Pero es mi opinion eres tu la que escoge. Me tengo que ir, tengo unas cosas que hacer antes del vuelo. Cuidate. -Dijo parandose y caminando en direccion a la puerta.

-Erena... -Grito parandose de golpe Tsubasa antes de que saliera su amiga por la puerta.

-¿Si? -pregunto sin voltear a verle.

-¿Tu crees que en alguna parte de ella todavia se acuerde de mi?

-Puede que no, pero una cosa es la mente y otra el corazon; yo creo que eso no olvidar, aunque no se acuerde de tu nombre, rostro o lo que vivieron pero con solo verte es posible que su corazon se acelere.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi?

-Solo he aprendido, ademas lo soy pero solo con Anju... mas que ustedes, pero no le digas a ella o a las demas que solo hablamos... creo que umi esta enojada y Nozomi... algo me dice que te hubiera dicho algo similar. Ahora si, nos vemos despues.

* * *

Dieron las 1 de la tarde y una Tsubasa mas arreglada se encontraba en la puerta debatiendo si ir o no, su maleta estaba ya hecha. Podia quedarse en casa a esperar que pasaran por ella sus amigas dentro de 5 horas o ir a visitar y hablar con quien ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos...

* * *

-Entonces, ¿ahora estan saliendo? -pregunto alegre Honoka.

-Si... yo me declare un poco antes de graduarnos... -Decia Umi roja del rostro.

-No puedo creer que tu tomaras la iniciativa, estoy feliz por ti Kotori-chan... -Dijo abrazando a la mencionada.

-Yo tambien, estos años han sido geniales. -Dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa sincera.

-Me alegro que solo olvidaras ciertos detalles de estos 10 años. -Dijo umi mientras separaba _suavemente_ a su amiga de su esposa.

-Si, yo igual... aunque hay algo que me incomoda... siento que falta alguien, pero no logro... -decia Honoka intentan pensar, y lo hacia era claro para sus amigas aunque al ver su cara de dolor le detuvieron.

-Creo que muy pronto lo averiguaras... Kotori es hora de irnos. -Dijo umi abrazando rapido a su amiga y tomando de la mano a su enamorada.

-Claro, nos vemos luego Honoka-chan te traere algo de mi viaje. -Dijo Kotori casi en la puerta, pero de repente se solto de la mano de Umi y corrio de nuevo a su amiga y despues de darle otro abrazo a esta le entrego un anillo y volvio con Umi...

-Kotori... ¿este anillo es... -Hablo Honoka despues de ver lo entregado, mas cuando se dio cuenta sus dos amigas ya no estaban.

* * *

Honoka apreto con fuerza aquel objeto ya que de alguna forma una alegria le invadia... se recosto de nuevo y antes de caer dormida oyo como la puerta era abierta; no abrio sus ojos pero mientras oia los pasos de la persona que habia entrado sentia ansiedad.

-Kousaka Honoka... mi querida Honki, al final me arme de valor a venir y mira te encuentro durmiendo... pero creo que es mejor, seguro no me dejarias hablar... estoy feliz de que despertaras del coma y que la operacion saliese bien ... -Hablaba aquella persona en tono dulce y suave mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos de Honoka. -Me tengo que ir... esta vez creo que no vendras, quiero decirte que estos 10 años fueron buenos reimos, lloramos, peleamos y sufrimos me alegro de haberlos pasado contigo. Quisiera pasar mas a tu lado pero no soy tan fuerte como tu para soportar pasar algo como esto... -Tsubasa fue interrumpida por su celular. -Si...

-Tsubasa, ya salimos de casa ¿estas lista? ¿tienes todo? -Preguntaba Erena

-Si...

-¿Donde esta? -Pregunto con cierto miedo Erena

-En el hospital, pueden pasar por mi...

-Claro, llegamos en 20 minutos... suerte

-No te preocupes. -dijo para despues colgar.

Tsubasa volvio su vista a Honoka ya que se habia alejado de esta para no despertar la, camino de nuevo a ella con una gran sonrisa le miraba, podia notar calma en el rostro de su amada y una sonrisa leve que hace mucho no reflejaba. Tomo de la mano a esta accion que hizo que las lagrimas brotaran de nuevo...

El tiempo paso volando, pero cuando Tsubasa se dio cuenta faltaban 5 minutos para que llegaran por ella, solto la mano de esta, se acerco al rostro de Honoka y deposito un beso leve y rapido en los labios de Honoka; mas cuando se separaba fue detenida del cuello por los brazos de ella, al parecer habia despertado, esto preocupo un poco a Tsubasa...

-Eh... yo lo sien... lo siento, si te a molestado... se que no... que tal vez paresca extraño... pero... -Tsubasa tartamudeaba cada cosa pues la mirada de la oji azul le confundia, no lograba encontrar que decir y como lo tomaria su captora, mas cuando se dio cuenta sus labios estaban con lo de Honoka de nuevo... cuando se separaron fue por la necesidad de aire...

-Me a gustado... -Logro decir primero Honoka. -Son suaves –Dijo soltando una pequeña risita..

-Eh...

 **POV HONOKA**

 ** _Bueno, creo que tomare una pequeña siesta... ya todas han venido y me han contado un poco de ellas... varios hueco ya no estan, pero... la puerta alguien entro, pense que ya habian venido todas mis amigas, conocidos y familia...¿quien falta?..._**

 **-Kousaka Honoka... mi querida Honki, al final me arme de valor a venir y mira te encuentro durmiendo... _¿Me conoce? Su voz es tranquilizante... puedo ver quien es..._**

pero creo que es mejor, seguro no me dejarias hablar...

 ** _¿soy tan imprudente?... pero parece que si abro los ojos ahora ya no me hablara... ¿esperare?_**

estoy feliz de que despertaras del coma y que la operacion saliese bien... Me tengo que ir... esta vez creo que no vendras

 ** _Mi corazon... duele no digas eso... ¿por que me hiere lo que dices?_**

quiero decirte que estos 10 años fueron buenos reimos, lloramos, peleamos y sufrimos me alegro de haberlos pasado contigo. Quisiera pasar mas a tu lado pero no soy tan fuerte como tu para soportar pasar algo como esto...

 ** _De que hablas... agh... mi cabeza... no te vayas... por que no me salen palabras ahora... ¿un celular? ¿es mi voz? No me alejes..._**

Si...

 ** _Volvio, su mano es tan calida... es como es anillo que tengo en la otra... sera que es de ella... se siente tan familiar... Otra vez ya te vas, bueno tal vez aquello sea importante... no la puedo... me... me ¿esta besando?... quiero mas._**

* * *

 **POV GENERAL**

-Me a gustado... -Logro decir primero Honoka. -Son suaves –Dijo soltando una pequeña risita..

-Eh...

-Lo siento... es solo que algo me pedia que lo hiciera...

-No te preocupes, yo te bese primero... -Decia Tsubasa fingiendo compostura, pero mas roja que un tomate.

-Tu eres...

-Mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa...

-Me encanta... espera tu eres esa Kira Tsubasa la lider de A-RISE...

-Si...

-Amo tu forma de cantar, tu voz... tus ojos tambien... disculpa el atrevimiento de hace unos minutos... -Comentaba Honoka ahora ruborizada.

-Gracias y no te preocupes yo fui la imprudente primero... bueno me voy seguro me esperan... -Dijo en la puerta.

Mientras abria perdio de vista a Honoka, cosa que cuando volteo de nuevo a buscarle con la mirada para despedirse no vio; en vez de eso noto que la tenia agarrada del cuello por la espalda.

-Honoka, no deviste pararte...

-No te vaya... -Le dijo al oido, aun sin verla a la cara Tsubasa supuso que esta estaba llorando.

-Tengo que, mi trabajo me lo pide... -Dijo intentando separarse de su agarre.

-Pero ¿quien cuidara de mi?... -dijo soltandole y pasando ahora a estar frente a frente.

-No llores, pareces una niña... -Tsubasa de cayo a si misma al notar que aquello era similar a la vez que ella fue a su primera gira. -vendre a verte regresando...

-Bien, pero antes creo que esto es tuyo... -Dijo agarrandole de la mano y colocando aquel anillo.

-¿Por que crees que es mio?... - pregunto intentando quitarselo.

-No te lo quites... porque sera... es que es igual que tu, me trae alegria solo al verlo y...

Tsubasa no le dejo terminar ahora era ella que con un beso la callaba, al separarse se dio cuenta de que las piernas de Honoka flaqueaban; asi que, le cargo como una princesa y la deposito en su cama de nuevo suavemente, Tsubasa se volvia a alegar, cuando Honoka le detenia del brazo.

-¿Por que me haces esto, Honoka? -Pregunto ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque una parte de mi, me dice que si te dejo ir ahora... no volveras, y no quiero eso Tsu-chan... -contesto sin mirar a los ojos.

-Eso no...

-Es asi cierto, ese anillo si es tuyo verdad... has dicho que _quisiera pasar mas a tu lado pero que no eres tan fuerte como tu para soportar pasar algo como esto_... yo sere esa fuerza, pero no te vayas... quiero saber que pasamos en estos años de ti, no de nadie mas...

-Honoka... yo te amo... claro que el anillo es mio tu me lo diste como anillo de propuesta de matrimonio... ¿pero no sabes si quieres seguir con eso?

-Por ahora no, mas con tu ayuda y con los dias lo recordare todo... porque aun sin recordar mucho se que no me molestaria casarme ahora mismo contigo... dare todo de mi parte pero no te alejes...

-Yo...

**bit** **bit** **bit**

-¿Un mensaje?

-Dejame contestar...

 _ **DE: Erena**_

 _ **ASUNTO: ¿Nos vamos?**_

 _ **Tsubasa hable con nuestro representante y le comente lo de tomarnos unas vacaciones, para eso es este viaje, aunque no te lo queriamos decir hasta hoy ¿vas a venir o te quedaras con ella?...**_

 _ **Igual decidiremos si nos quedamos esta semana o nos tomamos el mes, para volver...**_

 _ **Entonces ¿quieres venir? Por que si es asi ya estamos afuera. Pero te advierto dejame a Anju para mi.**_

* * *

Una chispa paso por el cuerpo de Tsubasa y de un momento a otro sus dudas desaparecieron. Una sonrisa aprecio se formo en los labios de ella la cual tecleo algo rapido y despues de cerrar el celular lo guardo, sin pensarlo mucho mas abrazo a su secuestradora y le dio un beso mas, luego otro en el cachete y despues de tomar asiento, riendo del rubor de su _Prometida hablo..._

-Me quedare, solo por que no quiero que nadie mas te mienta y ocupe mi lugar...

-…

-Y me tendras que dar otro anillo de compromiso.

-¿Ese no te gusta?... no recuerdo...

-No es eso, este sera el anillo que portara una promesa... tu y yo juntas en salud y enfermedad, vida y muerte... hasta que tus recuerdo regresen, y podamos volver a estar bien... habra momentos alegres como tristes, otros donde discutiremos pero al final del dia no olvidaremos que nos amamos... hare que te acuerdes de mi Honki.

-Yo... yo acepto... entonces tambien incluira la promesa de preocuparnos de la otra sin olvidarnos de nosotras y de nuestras familias, trabajos y amigos...

-Vaya que eso es lo unico que no olvidaste... pero acepto labios dulces.

Otro beso se dio y las lagrimas de ambas pasaron de ser de tristeza y amargura a de alegria infinita...

-Honoka-chan... Tsubasa-chan... mami... -Grito una niña de unos 4 años de ojos grandes verdes.

-Ruby te dije que esperaras... Tsubasa-san, perdon por interrumpirlas no queriamos... -Dijo la madre de la niña.

-No te preocupes, Maki-chan y ¿Nico? -pregunto Honoka sonrojada

-Tratando de liar con Dia...¿todo esta bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si, creo que los problemas ya desaparecieron... claro que habra que lidiar con ver que tanto olvido de mi... pero no la pienso dejar tan facil... -Dijo tsubasa con tono seguro.

-Me alegro, aqui hay pañuelos... -dijo entregando una caja, que habia sacado de un mueble cerca de ella.

-Gracias... -dijeron a la par.

-Maki-chan, Ruby ¿estan aqui?

-Si... -le contesto Maki.

-Mami... -Corrio a la puerta Ruby para abrazar a su otra madre.

-Maki tu padre... ¿Tsubasa, no ibas de viaje? -Pregunto Nico al verle.

-Asi era, pero como son vacaciones prefiero pasarlas aqui con ella... -Contesto la encuestada.

-Me alegro, niñas vamos con el abuelo en que Mami conecta a Honoka de nuevo. -Dijo nico cargando de un lado a uno y a la otra la agarro de la mano.

-Claro. -Dijo Maki, viendo que era cierto su amiga ya no estaba conectada.

Despues de un rato, cuando Maki termino se despidio y dijo que _llamaria al doctor Ishida para que la revisara y ver cuando seria dada de alta_.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿crees que ya este todo bien? -pregunto Anju mientras se sentaba en el asiento del avion.

-Si –Le contesto Erena al sentarse

-Que le dijiste amor...

-No mucho. Solo que no se arrepintiera de la decision que tomara.

-Oh... puedo ver que te contesto.

-Claro, acando apagas el celular... quiero dormir un rato, ¿no te molesta? -dijo entregando el celular.

-No, adelante.

-Gracias, te amo -dijo erena despues de depositar un beso en los labios de su esposa.

-Y yo a ti. -dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras veia como se acomodaba.

 _ **DE: Tsubasa**_

 _ **ASUNTO: re: ¿nos vamos?**_

 _ **Me quedare con ella, al final creo que tenias razon sus sentimientos siguen ahi... vere esto como una segunda oportunidad...**_

 _ **Aunque mentirme asi... disfruten sus vacaciones, tu sabras cuando quieran volver, pero yo me tomare el mes... cuidense...**_

 _ **Pd: si yo iba, seguro no te deja pasar ni un segundo con ella. Nos vemos y gracias.**_

Las cosas no fueron faciles ni rapidas, 3 meses despues Honoka ya podia andar mejor y no se le dificultaban algunas cosas... en ese lapsus su memoria volvio casi por completo, algo que fue dificil cuando recordo lo de Francia, pero no duro mucho. Honoka volvio a la disquera y gracias a Mikaela quien espero por su regreso, se prepararon para crear nuevos albunes de los cuales el primero que lanzo cuando regreso con ayuda de A-RISE y de Nico rompio ventas.

Sus vidas volvian a regresar a la normalidad, pero llegaba la gran fecha esperada... aquella que con ayuda de sus amigas prepararon... _SU BODA SERIA EN UNOS DIAS_...

* * *

Chan chan chan...

Este capitulo queda hasta aqui, espero haya sido de su agrado.

 _ **Si encuentran algun error en uno de los textos, no duden en decirmelo.**_

 **Gracias a las Reviews de:**

 **Panda-Chan :** Si puedo responder ambas, esto no es facil, pero es divertido y me encanta hacerlo asi que me esfuerzo para que queden bien. Ese niño escoge las tres ¿cual crees que se coma primero? ¿Dame tu sincera opinion parecen naturales?... el señor Nishikino de esta historia quiere un _legado_ en si, no le preocupa mucho el si llevan la sangre de la familia o no... _tal vez_ haga un One-shot de esto luego... Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Judith ED** **:** OHHHH YEAH... Me alegro que te haya gustado ¿Te esperabas esto?... Nota mental para mi no comerme o regalar un pastel que te pertenezca... Creo que son lagrimas que llenaron unas 5 piscinas. Espero te guste el capitulo. Gracias por comentar como siempre.

 **NatsukiHernandez:** Hola, genial alguien nuevo. ¿como estas? ¿has soltado alguna lagrma con este?... Gracias me alegro que este siendo de tu agrado ¿que te ha parecido este capitulo? Gracias por tu apoyo y animo, espero no subir muy tarde el siguiente... pero agradesco tu paciencia. Gracias, te deseo buen dia, tarde o noche... hasta otro capitulo.

Una cosa el siguiente capitulo sera la boda y de ahi subire los demas finales uno por uno que cambiaran ciertas situaciones de este y el anterior capitulo... pero por ahora no es necesario romperse la cabeza en eso.

Sin mas por el momento que un agradecimiento y unas ganas de dormir, hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	21. Chapter 18 ¡Boda!

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Buenas noches, días o tardes en que leas esto... por fin pude aclarar ideas y e aquí lo que la mayoría esperaba (o eso creo...)

Quiero decir dos cosas; la primera, en mi vida he asistido a una boda de cualquier tipo, así que esto es solo la forma en la que se me ocurrió que seria. Segundo, he incluido un pequeño detalle, con el fin de agradecer y entretener. Desconozco algo de información, por lo cual me disculpo si me equivoque al definir género.

Sergio492 : Aquí esta... disfrutalo.

No me alargo más por ahora, espero les guste. Me retirare para que puedan leer...

 **DESCLEMIER:** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 18. Boda...**_

Cuatro meses pasaron desde que Honoka había sido dada de alta en el hospital; fuera de este y con ayuda de sus amigas, familia y prometida, gran parte de sus recuerdos habían vuelto ene se lapsus.

* * *

Era un día maravilloso para nuestra querida pareja, ya que ese día soleado se llevaría a cabo su boda. Esta seria en uno de los pocos registros civiles que permitían casarse a las parejas del mismo sexo.

En un hotel "cerca" al lugar se hospedaban todos los invitados, que eran amigos y familiares. Todos tenían un papel, ya que en el salón del mismo se llevaría a cabo la recepción. Kotori, se había encargado de la ropa de la pareja, como el de sus amigas. Umi y Eli quedaron a cargo del discurso. Rin, Nico y Yukiho del banquete; por su parte Nozomi y Anju del pastel. Erena y Maki eran los testigos y "padrinos" de esta boda.

-¿Honoka? -Hablo Eli tras tocar la puerta donde su amiga.- Voy a pasar... -dijo con cierto miedo, ya que se le hacía extraño que esta no le respondiera.

Esta quedo en shock al entrar ya que noto que estaba no se encontraba, tras buscar y confirmar que no estaba, salió de la habitación. Cerro esta y saco su celular para marcarle, cosa que le preocupo al no recibir respuesta después de 4 más.

-No puede ser... -comento aquello al aire. Mas logro ser oído por una peli morada.

-¿Qué no puede ser, Eli? -pregunto casi exigiendo saber.

-Erena... -dijo con cierto miedo.- Bueno he ido a buscar a su habitación a Honoka y no estaba en esta... le he marcado y no me contesta.

-Así que tampoco está... -dijo tras dar un suspiro pesado.

-¿Tampoco...? -pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-Sí, yo he ido a buscar a Tsubasa, e igual que la novia no estaba y no responde a mis llamadas. -dijo con cierto enojo.

-Donde se metieron... -pensó aquello en voz alta.

-No lo sé, solo espero que lleguen a tiempo. - dijo para luego pasar su vista al cielo.

* * *

En una tienda cercana se hallaba Tsubasa "disfrazada" comprando algunas cosas...

 _Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad?_ -pensó la ojiverde tras salir de la tienda y se encaminaba de nuevo a donde estaban las demás, y cambiarse.

* * *

Una peli naranja tenía puesta su vista al cielo, había salido desde muy temprano, para ir a aquella playa, donde algunas vez μ's había anunciado su separación una vez acabado el Love Live...

-El tiempo ha pasado para todas... -suspiro- me pregunto que hubiera sido de ellas sin mí... -una pequeña risilla se le escapo.- seguro me hubieran odiado... -decía todo esto con melancolía y cierta ironía a la nada.- Me alegro de poder seguir viva y disfrutar más con cada una de ellas. Muchas gracias. -esta vez con un tono más animado.

-Claro que te hubiéramos odiado... solo por no habernos dicho nada estamos molestas; pero a la vez, todas te extrañaríamos, Honoka-chan... -le dijo alguien a sus espaldas, con tono triste y enojado.

-¿Nozomi...? -dijo al ver a la que consideraba como una segunda madre.

-Hola, ¿todo está bien? -pregunto con cierta tristeza.

-Si... espera, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? -pregunto con confusión.

-Te seguí, desde que saliste del hotel. -decía como si aquello fuero bueno.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto con cierto miedo.

-Bueno, pensé que escaparías y de ser el caso te pensaba detener. -dijo, para después dar una pequeña risilla.

-¿escapar...? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Bueno, miedo... -poniendo un semblante un poco más serio.

-¿Miedo, de que...?

-Es entendible... uno llega a pensar, ¿y si?... y si las cosas cambian despues entre nosotras, y si el amor desaparece... ¿Qué es lo que hare?

-… -Honoka solo atino a ver hacia otro lado.

-Dime, ¿quieres a Tsubasa? -pregunto forzándola a verla a los ojos.

-Si... -dijo tras unos minutos.

-¿la amas? -pregunto con más fuerza.

-Si –Había respondido un poco más rápido y con el mismo tono que Nozomi.

-¿La protegerás? ¿no le mentiras? ¿estarás con ella en los buenos, como los malos momentos? ¿Salud y enfermedad? -preguntaba de nuevo, subiendo más su voz.

-Claro que sí. -dio como respuesta, para después zafarse del agarre de Nozomi. Mirandola con seguridad a los ojos.

-¿Entonces, nos vamos?

-… si. -dijo recuperando la actitud de inicio.

-¿Por qué dudas? -ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno... ¿Crees que Tsubasa, hace esto porque antes de entrar en el coma...? ¿Crees que lo hace por... lastima? ¿Qué se siente obligada?... -decía con la mira hacia la arena.

-Honoka, mírame por favor... -aunque dudo, después de mucho hizo lo pedido.- Tú crees eso. Supongo que ninguna se quiso meter más de lo necesario en su momento, pero escucha. Ella te ama, es como tu o yo, débil y muchas veces duda...pensamos en cosas como ¿Cuánto durara esto? ¿Qué pasa si hago esto...? ¿Qué pensara la gente...? …. pero contigo, lo que parece una locura, queda en segundo plano. Se mantuvo firme a no desconectarte durante ese tiempo. Y aunque muchas veces lloro, no se rindió de esperar por ti. -Para este punto, Nozomi tenía abrazada a Honoka ya que las lágrimas de esta última empezaron a brotar.- Cuando despertaste la angustia se apodero de ella, al pensar que lo que habías vivido con ella, ya no estaba. Y aunque huyo, volvió... sabes ¿Por qué creo que fue? -Honoka negó con la cabeza, ante la pregunta.- seguro entendió que si se iba, todo se perdería... o bien –lo ultimo se lo dijo en el oído; lo dicho por su mayor había puesto roja al instante y humo salía de esta.

-Nozomi... -dijo para apartarse de ella y haciendo un puchero.

-Era broma... -dijo todavía riendo.- ¿Por qué no le preguntas después? -dijo tras suspirar, para volver a hablar "serio".

-Tal vez... Mira la hora, vámonos... -secándose las lágrimas, y emprendió una carrera hacia su coche.

-Espérame... -Menciono Nozomi, mientras le seguía.

-Vamos... a mi celular... -palideció poco después de agarrarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Honoka-chan? -pregunto con tono divertido, Nozomi al ver la expresión de su amiga... mas no duro mucho al ver el suyo también.

-Tenemos que llegar ya... -dijeron aquello al mismo tiempo y sin más Honoka arranco.

* * *

-Honoka-chan no me responde... -dijo Kotori tras llamar por quinta vez.

-Nozomi tampoco... ¿Dónde se metieron esa dos. -dijo una rusa con expresión más que molesta.

-Nada más vea a Honoka y la voy a... -menciono Umi, con la misma furia que Eli.

- _Están muertas..._ \- pensaron las demás en el lugar y con una gotita en la frente.

-¿Puedo pasar...? -pregunto tras tocar la puerta Anju.

-Claro –contesto la mayoría.

-Nos vamos adelantando, ya... las vemos haya... -dijo con cierto miedo Anju al ver el fuego que sacaban una peliazul y una rubia. Además de desconcierto al no ver a Honoka.

-Claro, en un rato más les alcanzamos. -dijo Hanayo.

-No lleguen tarde... -fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Faltaba menos de una hora para el gran momento, Tsubasa era entrevistada por algunos de los pocos reporteros, que habían sido invitados para el evento. Si bien no le molestaba del todo, todavía no estaba cómoda con anunciar su relación... Además, su novia y algunas miembros de μ's, no se aparecían.

-¿Y dígame Kira-san, cuanto llevan saliendo usted y la señorita Kousaka-san? -pregunto uno de los reporteros, logrando sacar a Tsubasa de sus pensamientos.

-Honoka y yo llevamos 10 años... señorita Judith ED...

-Enserio, ¿todo este tiempo has ocultado su relación a sus fans? -pregunto otro, antes de que el anterior hablara de nuevo.

-Sí, lo hicimos porque no queríamos llamar demasiado la atención. -dijo con cierto sonrojo.- Y nos encantaría, que no exageren demasiado, al final también tenemos una vida. Tal vez no promedio, pero tampoco dejamos de ser personas, mas haya de nuestra éxito. ¿señor Guest?

-¿Piensan tener o adoptar hijos...? - pegunto con mucho entusiasmo otro.

-… -Tsubasa se puso más roja que el pelo de maki.

-Señorita Kira...

-Por favor, señorita Tanuki-pyon, dejenos pensalo un poco almenos. Por ahora si alguno tiene más preguntas, tendrá que esperar al hotel donde se llevara a cabo la recepción. Gracias. -Había hablado Honoka con el tono más neutro posible. Tras acabar agarro con delicadeza a su "princesa" y se dirigieron adentro del lugar.

Un grito se había escuchado antes de que estas entraran, al parecer había sido de una de las reporteras.

-Por poco y pensé que me plantarías. -dijo por lo bajo Tsubasa, mientras caminaba al lado de su casi esposa.

-Cómo crees, es solo que necesitaba algo de aire y salí... -dijo con una pequeña risa Honoka.

-Enserio... tus ojos están levemente rojos... ¿has llorado? -dijo con cierta preocupación al ver mejor a su Honki.

-Ah... te platico después. -dijo al notar que ya estaban cerca de la juez.

-Claro que lo harás, desde hoy no más secretos ¿verdad? -dijo con cierta autoridad.

-Sí, mi querida Tsu-chan. -le dijo al oído, aquello con tono dulce.

-Honoka, esperen un poco más... -le hablo Nozomi seguido de un giño.

-… - La juez hizo un leve sonido para llamar la atención de la pareja.

-Hehe, puede empezar .- dijo con cierto sonrojo Honoka.

-Bien, hoy estamos aquí para la unión de la señorita Kousaka Honoka con la señorita Kira Tsubasa... Para empezar ¿desean conservar sus apellidos o aceptar el de alguno de los suyos?...

-Yo quiero aceptar el apellido de ella. -dijo con seguridad Tsubasa.

-¿Estas segura, Tsu...? -pregunto con sorpresa Honoka.

-Si. -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias... -fue lo unico que pudo decir, ya que fue interrumpida por el juez.

-Entonces, Kousaka Honoka si acepta a Kira Tsubasa, firme aquí... aquí y escriba su apellido en esta parte. -decía todo esto señalando los lugares.

-Es todo... -pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, señorita Kira Tsubasa, si acepta a Kousaka Honoka, siendo consciente de que su apellido cambiara a Kousaka... Firme aquí... aquí ...aquí … y coloque su apellido actual aquí. -mostrando con un dedo los lugares.- Ahora los testigos, ¿Nombre, profesión, relación con la persona y de quien es testigo.? -señalando a la chica pelirroja.

-Nishikino Maki, doctora, amiga y testigo de Kousaka Honoka. -decía con cierto nerviosismo Maki.

-Bien, me puede proporcionar su nombre aquí, apellido aquí, firma en esta línea y esta... -dijo mientras anotaba en lo que parecía un libro.

-Claro...

-Siguiente. -interrumpió sin más la juez.

-Toudou Erena, miembro del grupo A-rise, soy amiga y testigo de Kira Tsubasa. -decía con tono serio, pero con una sonrisa.

-Bien rellene los siguientes espacios con su nombre aquí, apellido aquí... firma en la línea de aquí... y aquí... -decía todo aquello, realizando el mismo acto que con Maki.

-Algunos de los padres está presente...

* * *

-Bien, los anillos... ¿Quién los tiene? -pregunto la jueza al notar que todos buscaban.

-Yo los traigo. -Esa era Nico, quien con cierta velocidad se acercó para entregarlos.

-Gracias Nico-chan. -Agradecieron al mismo tiempo Honoka y Tsubasa.

-No se preocupen por eso. -dijo para después ir al lado de Maki.

-Una vez que la una a la otra coloque la sortija en su dedo, oficialmente serán Honoka y Tsubasa Kousaka. ¿ Alguna quiere decir algo?.

-Espero contar contigo en todo momento, de igual modo tu siempre contaras con mi apoyo, no lo dudes... La vida nos pone obstáculos, que estando juntas estoy segura, superaremos. Así que Kousaka Honoka, no te separes de mí. Te amo. -Decía con nerviosismo, al acabar le coloco el anillo y proporciono un pequeño beso en los labios de esta.

-sonrojada- Me has quitado las palabras de la boca... pero si hay algo que quiero decirte, antes de colocarte el anillo es, lo siento si mis actos te hirieron, si te hice preocupar, no me dejes. -lagrimas empezaron a brotar.- siempre contaras con mi compañía, mi querida Tsu ... Te amo... nunca lo olvides. -dijo mientras colocando la lianza en el dedo de la ojiverde, y sin esperar le regresaba el beso.

-Les deseo felicidad. Oficialmente son reconocidas como esposa y esposa. -Tras decir esto, nuestra jueza se empezo a retirar.

-Señorita , esperamos asista a la recepción. -Dijo Honoka antes de salir de la mano con su esposa.

-¡Que vivan la novias! -grito con alegria nuestro Judith ED.

* * *

-Hola, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi... -decía con nerviosismo Umi al ver tanta gente.

-Y yo Ayase Eli, Honoka, Tsubasa, les queremos desear una vida juntas. -Hablo Eli, tras quitar el micrófono a Umi.- El amor es raro, este no se fija en edad, color o género. Siempre hay dificultades, pero sí de ambos lados hay comunicación estos no serán nada, que les derribe...

-Kousaka Honoka, eres una chica que no pierde de vista lo positivo. Y si bien, hubo momentos en los que, la oscuridad invadía tu persona; ella a tu lado, no permitirá que eso . -dijo inclinándose un poco.- Tsubasa, sé que, es muy difícil tener calma con alguien con ella al lado, que llega a ser torpe... llegamos a pensar que se quedaría como la tercera rueda de todas - _ **OYE..**_.- pero es una persona de confianza y que con el tiempo se llega a apreciar. Me alegro de que ambas sepan complementarse y no se olviden que cuando nos necesiten, estaremos ahí lo más rápido que podamos. -dijo Umi, quien finalmente había dejado atrás los nervios y recuperado el micrófono.

* * *

La fiesta fue de felicitaciones, a quienes las veían, conversaciones con la familia y con los amigos que habían asistido...

-Felicidades... -dijo alguien a las espaldas de estas.

-Gracias... Iwi55, me alegro de que asistieras... -dijo Honoka al reconocer al crítico.

-Sí, me hice de tiempo para asistir... -decía con una gran sonrisa.

-También, ¿vino Panda-chan? -pregunto Tsubasa.

-Si... pero está tratando de detener a Judith de llevarse todo el pastel. -dijo señalando hacia la escena.

-Considerando que es el culpable, por regalar su pastel... Solo espero no destruyan nada. -decía Honoka, que como Tsubasa tenían una gotita en la frente, al ver a los mencionados.

* * *

Eran las 1 de la mañana, la mayoría de la personas ya se habían ido o retirado a sus habitaciones...

Por su parte, nuestra querida pareja, se había salido del lugar, ahora se hallaban sentadas frente a la alberca, con una botella de Merlot.

-¿Quieres mas, Tsuabasa? -pregunto Honoka.

-No, por hoy lo dejare... te prometí, que dejaría de tomar en exceso...

-Hoy es un día especial... además estoy aquí...- dijo pasando su mano en la mejilla de esta y luego dándole un beso en los labios.- Siguen siendo suaves... Te amo.

-Honki... yo también... -dijo con cierto tono distante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la peli naranja.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -pregunto con tono de preocupación.

-¿Por qué, habías llorado antes de nuestra boda? -pregunto con cierto miedo.

-Eso... bueno veras tuve... tengo una duda... -Cayo, pues dudaba en preguntar.

-¿Cuál? -pregunto mientras buscaba sus ojos, ya que esta evitaba la mirada.- Honoka, dime cual es, y mírame a los ojos. Dijo con tono dulce.

-¿Por qué, volviste? ¿Cuándo te pudiste ir y avanzar... por que quedarse conmigo? -dijo con cierto miedo aquellas palabras.

-Tonta aun después de estos diez años sigues dudando de lo que siento por ti...es cierto que soy débil... y fue una tontería el haber huido así... mas aunque no lo creas lo pensé... irme, pero... ya se, escucha...

Se dice que el hubiera no existe, y es verdad,

Porque de ser el caso, las decisiones que tome

Ya muestran, sus consecuencias...

Te amo, mucho, tanto así que

Aun con la oportunidad de que tu

No sufrieras, no me importo y me quede...

Quiero que en mi futuro estés

Presente, vivir y aprender algo nuevo

De ser posible, amo tus expresiones,

Tus reacciones, y tus locuras...

Honoka, solo veía a esta con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no eran de tristeza como las de la mañana, si no, de alegría por las palabras que le decía su Tsu-chan...

* * *

 **Bien, aclarasiones...**

Los mencionados estan aqui por ser lo que mas han comentado. Espero saber si les ha gustado, la participacion que les doy o bien si desean que lo quite. Ya que es entendible para mi al no preguntarle.

No solo a ellos les agradesco a ellos, tambien a los que comentaron para dar su voto, a los que leyeron solamente la historia, aquellos que marcaron esta historia como su favirita y aquellos qu esolo la siguen... Muchas gracias,

He querido subir antes, pero parece que las enfermedades no me dejan, cosa que muchas veces dificulta estar concentrado... o bien que te termine de gustar lo que escribes (personalmente), las ideas no fluyen correctamente. Me disculpo por la demora. Y agrdesco que sean pacientes.

Los capitulos alternativos, estan e progreso... tal vez sean subidos en un apartado, asi que marcare esta como finalizada. Pero tranquilos si los subire, igual tengo ideas para unos especiales, mas no me vendra de mas saber ¿Cuál esperan ver?

Bien, creo que me extendi mas de la cuenta. Dime ¿Qué opinaste de la historia? ¿te gusto el capitulo? ¿era lo que esperabas? ¿muy corto? ¿muy dramatico? ¿o simple? Comenta, por favor...

 _ **Bien, momento de las Reviews:**_

Panda-Chan: Gracias por tu comentario... -…-

Judith ED : Gracias, por su comentario... sus ordenes seran cumplidas, solo sea paciente. -dijo esto mientras me escondo detras de una pared.- Pero, por favor no dispare...

Les agradesco su apoyo y comentarios, y sin mas me despido. Hasta ¿otro Fic...? Les deseo salud y felicidad. BAY...

…

 **Un poco mas... ¿por que no?**

-Oye no faltan algunos regalos... -pregunto Tsubasa, al ver la lista

-Sospecho quien se los llevo... -dilo Honoka.

-Bueno... ¿y cual sera nuestro siguente paso. -pegunto Tsubasa, mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Quieres adoptar...? -pregunto Honooka con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh...

…

Disculpas por errores ortograficos, o bien en el texto, pero si me pongo a revisar eso no acabare hoy y ya me estan presinando para ir a dormir...


End file.
